Resolve I
by Ori Klossner
Summary: AU – After a disastrous end to a mission Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan ends up in the hands of the Sith. Getting him back may not be a simple matter, as Obi-Wan soon discovers. A changing political climate presents an obstacle that forces him to make a decision that holds serious consequences over his head. But his padawan hangs in the balance, and he will do what he must.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU – After a disastrous end to the Korriban mission Obi-Wan Kenobi must pick himself up and move forward, or risk losing his padawan forever. Matters only get more complicated when a changing political climate presents the biggest obstacle.

Author's Note: Hello there! I am a hobbyist writer recently enamoured with everything Star Wars. I've always been a fan of the movies, but only recently started my systematic reading of Star Wars novels. Many more to go, but the writing bug bit me early and with the help of wookiepedia research I present to you Book 1 of the Resolve Trilogy. Book 1 is finished, and barring internet troubles I will update every weekend. If I am able to write Books 2 and 3 in a timely manner I will change to a twice weekly update schedule.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is my favorite Star Wars hero and as a result every story I write will probably be about him. I hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

1.

"Stay centred in the Force," Obi-Wan spoke as much to himself and the other Jedi Knights as to their Padawans. They had finally cornered Jenna Zan Arbor and Granta Omega, but the locale left much to be desired. _There is nothing civilized about this place_ , Obi-Wan thought without a hint of humour.

The sky above them descended dull red upon them in the low light conditions of the atmosphere, despite it being near midday. It was as though the blood of countless had stained the sands and skies red with fear and hate.

The Force was greatly disturbed on the home world of the Sith.

Crimson sawtooth stone rose up on either side of the canyon they clambered through. Caves like gaping maws pocked the cliff sides. The winds swept through the canyon and caves with dark whispering voices. Obi-Wan felt the suffocating pull of the Dark side every time the wind buffeted him, whispering in his ear.

He did not let it distract him. He was a Jedi Knight and he served the Force. It moved through him and surrounded him. The darkness could never hope to smother it's luminance.

Obi-Wan stopped in front of a cave opening wide enough for a gundark to walk through. He held his lightsaber firmly in his right hand, angled downwards. He turned to face the Jedi behind him. Siri Tachi, Ry-Gaul, and Soara Antana all stood ready with stoic calm. Behind them their Padawans looked much the same, but Obi-Wan could sense Darra Thel-Tanis and Tru Veld's tightly wound tension. Next to them Ferus Olin was the picture of poise, centred and calm, but Anakin's eyes betrayed his excitement.

A deep vertical line appeared between Obi-Wan's brows.

"These are Sith burial caves, and the Dark side is strong here," Obi-Wan began. "Do not let it intimidate you. The Force is with us all and it will not abandon us if we do not lose heart."

"Let's get this over with," Siri Tachi nodded.

"Trust one another," Obi-Wan said to everyone, but his eyes rested on Anakin. With a last nod to the group Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and crossed the threshold.

Immediately the breath was knocked from his lungs as the Dark curled its way towards him. He kept walking and shielded himself with the radiance of the Force.

Obi-Wan felt them before he saw them.

On all sides of the Jedi mud-caked walls splintered away in pieces to reveal the corpses of Sith long-dead. Yet they were moving, their jaws hinging wide as they let loose war cries like that of tearing durasteel. Their flimsy bodies did not impede them as they lurched towards the Jedi with the intent to maim, to kill.

Obi-Wan cut through the first with a powerful downwards Ataru strike. He felt the darkness slam against and rebound off his shields, already moving towards the next reanimated corpse.

Sith magic was vile.

The Jedi advanced through the cave in formation. Obi-Wan led the way deeper, striking down foes one by one. He felt the Force build around him and his allies, bolstering them.

A crack.

The Force said _danger_ , and so Obi-Wan leaped forward with a hairs breadth to spare as the tunnel roof collapsed behind him with an ear-splitting rumble and a shower of molten rock.

A torrent of dust fell and swirled around him. Obi-Wan coughed into his sleeve and held his lightsaber near the newly created obstruction.

It was packed tight.

"Blast it," Obi-Wan muttered as he palmed the stone and gravel. _Motion triggered charges,_ Obi-Wan speculated.

A scuffle to his left and Obi-Wan spun and sliced. Another Sith-spawned corpse joined the others at his feet. Bones and dried sinew.

A centring breath.

Listening.

"Obi-Wan!" The muffled sound of Siri's voice.

"Quick, we don't know how long that will hold them." Voices up ahead. Omega.

Obi-Wan could not raise his own voice to reassure the other Jedi without alarming their quarry. He sent a wave of comfort through the Force, through them, and he felt their rising tension still.

He had to keep moving. He could not let Jenna Zan Arbor and Granta Omega escape again.

Natural pillar formations loomed around the corner. The rock had an odd sheen, like dull crystal. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and quieted his steps as he moved closer. At the end of the rough corridor he saw two figures huddled over a tarp. A glint of metal in the light filtering in beyond Omega and Arbor, and his Force-born reflexes saved him from the blaster bolts that pelted his way.

The sapphire shine of his lightsaber illuminated the area as he ignited the weapon once more to defend himself. Obi-Wan deflected the blaster bolts back at the droids firing them. _More motion sensors_ , he guessed.

He caught Omega's eye just as the man lifted the tarp to reveal a double-barrelled plasma canon.

"You die today, Kenobi!" Omega's gleeful insanity bounced off the walls.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan said as he struck down the last seeker droid. He started advancing but stopped as Omega fired the canon. He held his lightsaber in a firm two-handed grip and deflected the first set of plasma bolts. The force behind the blasts sent a shockwave up his arms and into his shoulders and neck, but he stood his ground.

His opponent roared with frustration at the apparent ease with which the Jedi deflected the massive bolts.

Obi-Wan knew that if those bolts hit him he'd be ripped apart. He had two choices before him; play the patient game and keep Omega enraged and distracted until the weapon overheated—as it inevitably would with ceaseless fire—or he could take his chances and charge down the narrow tunnel and engage the man in close combat. But that was risky in such an enclosed space. And that was a very large gun Omega was operating.

"We need to get out of here, Granta!" Arbor yelled as Obi-Wan deflected a set of bolts in her direction. She ducked into a connecting tunnel to get out of the line of fire. "Don't think I won't leave without you!"

"Oh go on then, Jenna," Omega yelled. "I have unfinished business with Kenobi!"

"Fool!" Arbor yelled, and she sounded further away than she did moments before.

 _Blast!_ _I can't let her get away._

Another deflection nearly knocked the lightsaber out of his hands. Obi-Wan knew he had to be patient. He ducked behind a thick stone pillar for a moment's respite. _Only two seconds._ The stone shattered near him and he stepped into the open again.

"You pick the most uncivilised weapons and then you can't even use them properly," Obi-Wan said, his voice purposefully glib and condescending.

"All I need is one good shot, Kenobi," Omega yelled. "And then you'll beg me to put you out of your misery!"

"Well then you better keep firing," Obi-Wan said as he knocked away another blast, sweat leaping off his brow as the tremor shook through him. "You haven't come close yet."

On the next volley Obi-Wan carefully aligned his blade for a deflection straight at Omega. It struck the wall above the man's head and Obi-Wan used the momentary lapse in firing to move closer. He ducked behind another thick pillar.

"I bet I could hit you before you hit me," Obi-Wan said as he opened himself up to attack again.

The bolts kept coming and Obi-Wan could feel Omega's hatred in every bolt he deflected. He stayed centred in the Force and watched. The barrels glowed red-hot, and Obi-Wan saw it before it happened. The canon overheated, shorted out and exploded. Omega went flying back and crashed into the tunnel wall in a smoking heap.

Obi-Wan sucked in a few deep breaths before he walked closer to survey the extent of the damage done to the man. Arbor was a lost cause at that point and Obi-Wan knew he would have to come to terms with it.

The distorted remains of the canon stood out starkly from the swirling dust cloud. Obi-Wan called upon the Force and moved the obstacle out of his path. In the same moment a terrible roar rose from the cloud as Omega launched himself at Obi-Wan, a gleaming vibroblade held extended in one hand. Reacting on instinct alone Obi-Wan cut a burning line through the man's torso.

Omega fell to the ground in a groaning heap. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and released a sharp breath. This was not how they needed this battle to end. Omega had information they needed.

As though sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts, Omega smirked, even as blood dribbled down from his mouth. A grotesque smile coated in red.

"I know who he is," Omega laughed, choked. "And you never will."

He died then, and Obi-Wan stared down at him with disgust. Disgusted with all the vile atrocities the man had committed, and disgusted that it had to end in his death before they could get any information out of him.

Granta Omega had known who the Sith Lord they were searching for was.

Obi-Wan spared the corpse a last dismayed glance before turning down the tunnel Arbor had fled through. Lit red hues played on the rough walls ahead, indicating an opening to the outside. Perhaps he could still catch her. But it was not to be as a moment later the filtered light gave way to darkness as a last set of explosions echoed off the walls, crumbling the opening ahead.

"Blast," Obi-Wan sighed into his sleeve as he guarded against the dust. He shook his head in frustration and turned on his heel to retrace his steps. He stepped over Omega's corpse and continued to the collapsed section that separated him from the other Jedi.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri's voice sounded much clearer now. He spotted a small hole in the fallen rocks.

"I'm fine," he said. "Is everyone all right on your end?"

"Darra has a blaster wound to the shoulder, but she'll live," Siri said. "The rest of us are uninjured."

Obi-Wan felt relief course through him.

"We need to shift this rock," Obi-Wan said. "Arbor blew up the way ahead and I'd rather not venture in deeper to look for another way out. No telling what Sith-spawned hell lays in wait."

"We're working on it," Siri said. "Ry-Gaul is concerned about a secondary collapse, so it's slow going. Did Arbor and Omega escape?"

Obi-Wan knelt down on the cold stone. His hands were still shaking from the earlier battle. It was as though the deflection shockwaves were still travelling up his arms.

"Arbor got away, Omega is dead."

"We needed him alive, Obi-Wan," Siri said, an almost untraceable note of chastisement in her voice. But Obi-Wan had known her a long time and knew well the little nuanced inflections of her voice.

"I know. Despite my history with the man I did not want to kill him," Obi-Wan released his annoyance. "He gave me little choice."

Rock shifted and smaller granules tumbled down.

"I didn't mean to imply. . ." Siri sighed. "I know you would never. . ."

"It doesn't matter now," Obi-Wan said, voice a gentle timbre. "It is as the Force willed it."

For a time the only sounds that could be heard was the quiet murmurings of Ry-Gaul and his padawan, Tru Veld, as they discussed the best way to make an opening without causing further collapse. The hole was large enough for Obi-Wan to see through to the other side. Siri stood further back, arms crossed as she glared at the obstacle. Behind her Obi-Wan could see Soara Antana tend to her padawan. Darra's brows were drawn together and her jaw clenched shut. She was in pain, to be certain, as Soara gently tended the blaster burn, but she took the pain with the stoic calm of a Jedi.

No sign of Anakin. Or Ferus, for that matter.

"Siri," Obi-Wan called through the small opening in the thick debris. "Where are our padawans?"

Siri uncrossed her arms and her expression smoothed as she walked closer once more. "I sent them to keep watch outside."

"Together?" Obi-Wan's tone held an undertone of humour, but he still doubted the wisdom of the decision. Ferus was an examplar padawan, and despite Anakin's obviously strong connection to the Force, he always behaved like a fool with something to prove around the older boy. _I fear for him,_ Ferus had once said to Obi-Wan. Ferus' caution around and for Anakin was born of compassion, but Anakin read the boy's serenity as condescension. Things came too easily to Anakin. Obi-Wan knew this. It made the boy arrogant. And from arrogance self-assurance spawned. And when the self-assured are doubted they grow combative. Obi-Wan had witnessed it in sentients from all walks of life, and he witnessed it in Anakin. Yet despite his efforts to teach the boy humility the lessons simply wouldn't stick.

"They have to learn to cooperate at some point, Obi-Wan," Siri tucked a stray clump of hair behind her ear.

"They are capable," Was Obi-Wan's simple response. They were _capable._

 _He doubts me and he thinks he's better than me!_

 _Better? What is_ better _, Anakin? Being a Jedi is not a competition. It doesn't matter who is more skilled in the Force or with a lightsaber, it's about compassion, selflessness, strengthening your allies' weaknesses, being able to form a cohesive team. Ego will lead you astray my young friend. You have nothing to prove. We are seekers of knowledge and wisdom and there is always more to learn, especially from our peers. We can never attain perfection, nor should we strive for it._

 _But master, you said to stay away from words like "never" and "always"._

 _Do not deflect, Anakin. Be mindful of this lesson._

 _I'm sorry, master._

Obi-Wan shook his head. He'd had a long conversation with Anakin prior to the mission. The rivalry with Ferus needed to cease. At sixteen standard years Anakin still hadn't learned to let go of petty contest. For a slave boy it showed a strength not to be toyed with, but for a Jedi it showed a weakness to be exploited. Perhaps he'd consult Grand Master Yoda upon their return to Coruscant. Perhaps. . . Perhaps Yoda could help him where Obi-Wan could not.

"Master Kenobi," Tru Veld's face lingered across the opening. The Teevan boy's silver-hued skin stood stark against the dim background. "We've shifted as much rock on this side as we feel comfortable. Truth be told some stabiliser rods would be very convenient right about now. How does it look on your end?"

Obi-Wan stepped back a pace to study how the rock had fallen on his side. It didn't look promising. The ceiling looked ready to collapse into a flood of boulders if they weren't careful.

"I've had worse odds," Obi-Wan said, grinning at the boy. However it did not seem to put Tru at ease.

"Well as much as I wouldn't mind leaving Obi-Wan to fend for himself," Siri grinned. "The council would probably frown upon that. Let's solve this problem quickly."

"Right," Obi-Wan said. "Stand back. I think if I move this. . ."

Obi-Wan held out a hand and used the Force to shift a large boulder near the top. It came loose easily, small granules fell from the ceiling in it's wake.

He held his breath.

The opening stayed steady, large enough now for someone of Tru's size to scoot through, but not yet large enough for Obi-Wan's frame.

"Right," Obi-Wan said as he studied the rock that remained. Every stone looked like it would set in motion a domino effect. A conundrum indeed.

"Come, Tru," the quiet Ry-Gaul said. "We'll find something to use as stabi—"

"Master!"

Obi-Wan watched through his narrow view as Ferus came sprinting down the cave tunnel. He knew before the boy said anything that something was terribly amiss.

"There's a Sith with Arbor on the ridge!"

Siri's hand flew to her lightsaber even as she met Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. It took effort to keep his voice level.

"I tried to stop him, master," Ferus said, a waver in his voice betrayed his uncharacteristic panic. "But he wouldn't listen. He's gone after them!"

It took Obi-Wan less than a second to make up his mind.

"All of you out," he said, his pitch leaving no room for argument. "I'm going to move these rocks, and if it collapses on top of me I don't want to take any of you with me."

"Don't be rash," Ry-Gaul said.

"My padawan has left me no choice," Obi-Wan said stiffly. "Hurry, please."

Siri met his gaze steadily, sky against sea. A muscle springing in her cheek was the only indication that she did not like the situation. "Let's go," she said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said to their backs. "Don't wait for me, go after him."

As soon as they were out of sight Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep, centring breath. He opened himself to the Force and felt it fill him, overflowing and bright. He felt its radiant strength raise his very being to a new pinnacle.

 _Now,_ it seemed to say.

Obi-Wan swept the opening wide, boulders knocking against each other while the roof trembled perilously. He kept them in place and the Force helped him. With purpose he ran through the opening, and once safely on the other side he released the burden, a rush of air escaping his lungs at the same time.

He did not pause to watch the domino effect behind him. The cracks in the ceiling spread and large chunks of roof embraced the power of gravity. With Force-aided speed Obi-Wan was outside the cave in seconds. The dim mid day light had not changed, and it took Obi-Wan a second to get his bearings.

The other Jedi were scaling the ridge ahead and to the right. Obi-Wan sprinted after them and used his cable launcher to clear the cliff in a single, controlled leap.

"There!" Ferus yelled and pointed to two running figures in the distance. One was clearly Arbor. The second gave Obi-Wan pause. Black-cloak, hood, and what appeared to be an unconscious Anakin slung over his shoulders.

"No," Obi-Wan said as he began his sprint anew. They were heading for a cruiser nestled beneath a natural overhang of rock. If they reached the ship Anakin would be lost to him. "No, no, no. No!"

He ran past Siri, Ry-Gaul and their padawans. He vaguely registered that Soara and Darra had stayed at the top of the cliff after scaling it, but paid them no more attention than that. He had to save Anakin from the Sith.

Obi-Wan ran faster than he ever had in his life.

Dust kicked up behind him as his Force-aided speed created a slipstream behind him.

But he'd started the race too late.

The figures ran up the ship's ramp, and it closed behind them.

Obi-Wan kept running.

He could hear the roar of the ship's engines and saw the ground stir as the ship raised up from its perch. Obi-Wan held out a desperate hand and willed the Force to latch onto and stop the ship from leaving.

A slight tilt in the wings, but Obi-Wan wasn't strong enough in the Force yet to keep such a large and heavy thing anchored. Especially not against thrusters designed to escape gravity itself.

The ship headed across Obi-Wan's path, towards the canyon on the right. He knew he had only one chance of saving Anakin. And so he changed his running line to intersect diagonally with the canyon as the ship flew across.

Obi-Wan jumped.

He aimed his cable launcher at the ship's hull and the shot rang true. The jerk that followed wrenched his joints painfully and he nearly lost his grip. The breath was knocked from his lungs, but he could not give up. He forced his fingers steady as he took a small tracker from a pouch on his utility belt.

With perfect aim and more than a little Force manipulation, he threw the tracker at the hull. It stuck firm.

The engines flared as the ship began to soar higher. Obi-Wan hadn't really thought about how to get safely back to the ground, but the decision was made for him as the heat from the engines snapped his cable.

He fell.

The unexpected lurch had thrown him into an uncontrolled tumble. But he was Jedi, and righting oneself in mid-air came natural to them. The landing would be harder. _Much harder._

Below him the earth sloped into a dry valley. Obi-Wan found a millisecond to be thankful that he wasn't going to impact on flat earth. At least the slope would grant him some way to reduce his velocity safely. Well, as safe as it could possibly be when free-falling from obscene heights.

Obi-Wan was not consciously aware of the fact that he held his breath on the moment of impact. He'd wrapped the Force around himself like a cocoon and slowed his descent as much as he could, but he still hit the loose gravel like a graceless gundark. Pain lanced through his shins, knees, every part of him. He tucked his right shoulder in and rolled, the impact leaving a heavy sting on his ribs.

He skid down the slope as a flat rock leaps on still water when thrown just right. It probably made for an amusing spectacle, but the pain was nothing to scoff at. Another bounce and Obi-Wan was finally able to right himself and land on his feet, skidding a few more feet before he came to complete stop.

His knees buckled and he sank to the ground. A cough and Obi-Wan felt the blood on his lips before he tasted it. He gasped in a breath and turned his head to the sky, watching as the ship disappeared in the upper atmosphere.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure which was worse; the physical pain or the emotional ache.

"Anakin," he gasped through bloody teeth.

He hung his head. He could hear nothing but the blood rushing through his ears. Hands tentatively touched his back, gripped his shoulder. He ignored it. Shoved them away when they tried to help him stand.

Obi-Wan found his feet on his own and spat out blood a deeper red than that of Korriban's Sith-spawned sky.


	2. Chapter 2

RESOLVE I

* * *

2.

Gravel crumbled and shifted beneath their boots as the Jedi ran back up the slope, towards Soara Antana and her injured padawan. Obi-Wan's battered body protested the trek, but he drove himself forward with the knowledge of Anakin's kidnapping.

He'd sensed a void surrounding the black-cloaked figure that carried Anakin away. An ambiguous aura that he could only identify from past experience with Darth Maul. He recalled sensing the same thing when he and Qui-Gon faced off against the Zabraki Sith on Naboo. There was no mistaking that elusive, suffocating darkness that clung about the Sith. It was empty. Unnatural.

"Soara," Obi-Wan breathed when he reached the Master-Padawan pair. "How is your padawan?"

Darra's eyes grew in size at the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The cultured man was almost unrecognisable as he stood before them, breathing hard through bloody lips and teeth. A great purpling was already spreading across his left cheek, and his tunics were torn and stained with the red sands of Korriban, and what was undoubtedly the man's own blood. It dripped from a deep cut above his brow, from his upper arm, knee and hands.

"I'm better than you, apparently," Darra said softly, momentarily forgetting her own pain. Then, as though suddenly remembering herself, she respectfully bowed her head and said, "Master."

"Are you well enough to travel?" Obi-Wan asked, gasping in a breath and leaning over for a moment, hands on knees. "We need to get to the ships as soon as possible."

"Obi-Wan, slow down," Siri said.

Having recovered his breath, though lungs still straining his ribs taut with pain, Obi-Wan straightened his spine and gave them all a stern look. "I will not slow down. Time is of the essence."

"If they haven't jumped to hyperspace yet they soon will," Siri said, and her implication was clear. _We've lost them._

"I've secured an auto-interfacing tracker on that ship's hull," Obi-Wan said. "It will read the navicomputer and relay the coordinates of the first jump they do before they engage the hyperdrive. We have a chance of catching them."

"Your wounds need treatment," Ry-Gaul said. He was a tall, broad-shouldered giant of a man. He rarely spoke, and only when necessary.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and willed himself back into calm. _There is no emotion, there is serenity._

"My padawan has made a terrible mistake in going after the Sith by himself. And now he is its prisoner," Obi-Wan said, his voice steady, his eyes brimming with determination. "I _will not_ abandon him."

Obi-Wan turned and started making his way back to the decrepit spaceport they had left the two Republic shuttles at. He limped along at a fast walk and held his left arm tight against his body.

"Master Kenobi," Ferus Olin said, the urgency in his voice faded to uncertainty when Obi-Wan stopped and turned to regard him. "Anakin. . . He. . . He dropped this."

Ferus held out a scuffed lightsaber.

 _The blade is the heart of the Jedi._

Every Jedi who had undergone the traditional lightsaber ceremony knew the words. Obi-Wan held tradition close to his heart, and he'd done his best to impart the same respectful regard to Anakin. He could hardly blame the boy for losing his blade, but Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling that it was an omen.

 _It's this planet,_ Obi-Wan thought. _It sows seeds of doubt in the hearts of those who dare to set foot on its surface._

"Thank you, Ferus," Obi-Wan said as he took Anakin's lightsaber and clipped it on his belt next to his own lightsaber.

"Let's move then," Siri said. "No time to waste."

Ferus dropped down to one knee next to Darra and she quickly took him up on his offer of a piggyback ride. The Jedi ran towards the repulsorcraft that had carried them to the ancient Sith structures. Ry-Gaul took charge of piloting and soon they were spitting up dust as they left the vile ruins behind them.

The two republic shuttles stood waiting for them. The bright hulls stood in stark contrast to the slate grey cruiser that had carried Anakin away.

Obi-Wan waved his hand with a Force command and the ramp lowered. Ferus carried the injured Darra into the second shuttle that Ry-Gaul would pilot, followed closely by Soara Antana and Tru Veld.

Siri followed the limping Obi-Wan up the ramp and into the cockpit of the first shuttle. She watched as he booted up the ship's systems and pulled a small transceiver out of a pocket in his utility belt. Hands shaking, he plugged it into the navicomputer and initiated a sync.

"They set course for the Daragon Trail hyperspace lane," Obi-Wan said. "Looks like they're set to revert at Obroa-Skai. . . Why on earth would they go to a planet with such a strong Jedi presence?"

"They have a headstart," Siri reminded him.

Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face. It was likely that the Sith would change course at Obroa-Skai and enter a new hyperlane. If that happened before the Jedi arrived and acquired new coordinates they would lose the trail.

With the flick of a switch Obi-Wan opened a comlink channel to the other ship. "I'm sending you coordinates," he said as he tapped away at the console. "I'm taking off as soon as Ferus is aboard."

"Understood," Ry-Gaul said.

The dull sound of nerf-hide boots against durasteel sounded as Ferus rushed up the ramp. Obi-Wan checked the console and saw that Ferus had activated the ramp's hydraulic seals. A moment later the young Jedi was in the cockpit. He took a seat behind Siri, who had strapped herself into the co-pilot's seat.

Obi-Wan opened the engine throttle and the shuttle soared. He piloted the ship with reckless urgency, paying no heed to his own instinctive caution. The thought _flying is for droids_ didn't even enter his mind as it so often did. What would he do if they were too late?

 _Keep your focus in the present moment where it belongs,_ he reminded himself as Qui-Gon often had during his apprenticeship.

They broke out of Korriban's atmosphere and flew a wide orbit until they were aligned with the Daragon Trail hyperlane. Obi-Wan got the green light to jump to hyperspace, and he wasted no time. The stars warped into long lines in the same moment the Force shifted. It was still the Force, but somehow it felt different in hyperspace. Some masters theorised that in hyperspace a Jedi was more connected to the unifying Force as opposed to the living Force.

"Let's get some bacta and cold compresses on those wounds," Siri's voice broke through Obi-Wan's thoughts. "And don't even think about putting up a fight. There's no piloting to do for the next twenty-one standard hours. Ferus can stay here and keep an eye on things."

Obi-Wan did not protest. He pushed himself out of the pilot's chair with the grace of an arthritic elder. A grunt escaped him as he jostled his injured ribs, and idly wondered if some were broken. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off the pain was greeting him in a very uncivilised manner.

He followed Siri into the small sleeping quarters and sat down on the bunk with a grunt.

"Concussion check first," Siri said.

"I would have painted the floor a lovely shade of peach by now if I had a concussion," Obi-Wan said.

"You fell nearly a hundred metres, Obi-Wan," Siri frowned as she shone a light in his left eye. "I'm almost surprised that you walked away from that at all."

"Qui-Gon made sure to teach me the art of free-falling," Obi-Wan grinned. "I much prefer it to flying."

"Right," Siri mocked. "Who'd want the control of actual flight when you can just plummet like a stone."

"I fell like a muja leaf on a summer breeze," Obi-Wan rebutted in his cultured tone, brows and chin raised.

"And that's why you look like you've been put through a meat tenderiser," Siri laughed.

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched.

"All right, no concussion," Siri said after Obi-Wan eloquently denied having a headache or feeling dizzy, and quipped that he saw stars only after take off.

"Like I said," Obi-Wan moved to cross his arms to support his flippant response, but the motion stirred something in his shoulder and pain lanced sharply through the joint, through his clavicle and into his neck. He flinched and leaned against the bulkhead, his eyes closing as the pain momentarily overwhelmed him. He sucked in a deep breath, but instead of helping to tame the pain it simply flared up the terrible ache in his ribs.

"Easy," Siri carefully rested one hand against his face, trying to get his attention. "Easy, Obi-Wan. Maybe you should lie down."

"A hundred metres, you said?" Obi-Wan clenched his hands into fists as Siri helped him settle down on the bunk.

"More or less," Siri turned away and opened a small supply cabinet beneath the foot-end of the bunk. She pulled out multiple wrapped packages, then stood and simply looked at him for a moment. She shook her head. "You need one of the temple healers."

"We're in short supply of those at the moment," Obi-Wan grinned through shallow breaths.

"Keep breathing like that and you'll start to hyperventilate."

"I just need to meditate and enter a healing trance," Obi-Wan shifted his legs to realign his hips and spine into better posture.

"All right," Siri said as she started unwrapping the cold compresses. "But first give me a list of injuries so we can at least get a head-start on the swelling."

"Ribs," Obi-Wan compliantly began listing his injuries. "Bruised or broken, who knows. Shoulders, arms. . . likely some stretched ligaments from the sharp tug of the cable. Definitely a bruised hip, right side, from the first, second, and third impact. Right thigh and knee, same reason. Oddly enough my ankles feel fine."

Siri breathed out a silent laugh at the casual tone Obi-Wan spoke with, as though he were talking about what he had for lunch instead of listing off his ailments.

Obi-Wan grinned, the dimples in his cheeks making an appearance. They faded in tandem with the mischief in his eyes, to be replaced by melancholy.

Siri immediately picked up on the less than subtle shift in his demeanour. "Better start that healing trance," she said, her voice gentle. "I'll wake you when we're close to Obroa-Skai."

Obi-Wan nodded, grateful. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He gathered the Force around him and directed its flow to his strained flesh and bone. He was vaguely aware of the cold compresses being placed on his swollen joints, of the bacta being applied to his brow and hands where rocks had torn the skin.

He floated in the soothing embrace of the Force, and lost all track of time.

* * *

 _Master, I've not seen a Jedi move like that before._

 _Does it surprise you, Ferus?_

 _Yes. No. I don't know. . . Is he all right, master?_

 _What happened out there?_

 _Master?_

 _What possessed Anakin to go after the Sith? Did he say anything to you?_

 _We didn't speak while on watch. When we spotted the Sith help Arbor up the ridge Anakin insisted that we follow. I objected and said we needed to inform the masters, and that we couldn't risk a battle with the Sith by ourselves. He called me a coward and ran for the ridge._

 _And that's when you came inside to warn us?_

 _Yes master. Did I. . . Am I. . ._

 _You're over-thinking again, Ferus. What troubles you?_

 _Was I wrong in leaving him?_

 _No. . . No, you did right. Skywalker should never have run after the Sith by himself. It was arrogant and foolish._

 _Do you think Master Kenobi will agree with you?_

 _He would never blame you, Ferus. He'll likely blame himself._

* * *

Obi-Wan stirred from his healing trance. He sat up slowly, breathing through the aches that remained. He was by no means healed, and stiffness had set in, but at least breathing no longer caused hitching spasms along his side.

He rubbed a hand across his face and placed his feet on the floor. The compartment door slid open to reveal Siri's form.

"I was just about to wake you," she said. "We're approximately fifteen minutes out."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I didn't expect to be under so long."

For a moment Siri studied him. Obi-Wan's brows were lowered. He looked off to the side, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands were loosely laced together. Siri shook her head, took two steps towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop brooding," she said.

"I heard you and Ferus talk earlier," Obi-Wan said. "Though I might have been dreaming. . . It sounded far away."

"A lucid trance is not uncommon, Obi-Wan. Especially considering the circumstances."

He nodded his head slowly. "Ferus _did_ do the right thing," Obi-Wan said. "He should not be second guessing himself."

"Neither should you," Siri said.

Obi-Wan shook his head and stayed silent. He started unwrapping the compresses from his joints. Sensing that he wished to be alone, Siri left.

Deft fingers worked to remove the medical wrappings and add them to the discard pile at his feet. Once finished he placed it all in the disposal and made his way to the refresher unit. He splashed water over his face, grimacing at the sting it caused to the cut along his brow and the raw skin of his bruised cheek. He looked down at his tunic and sniffed. They were a mess. He could do nothing about the stains, but he could at least straighten the folds.

Obi-Wan left the refresher unit still looking like the battered victim of a hutt-ordered mugging.

The cockpit was silent except for the occasional ping from the navicomputer. Ferus sat in the co-pilot's seat, studiously working away at an assignment on his datapad. Siri reclined in the pilot's seat with her eyes closed, fingers curling around the armrests.

Obi-Wan shuffled forward, and Ferus nearly leaped out of the chair to make room for the older man. With a shake of his head and a hand gesture Obi-Wan said, "Stay seated, padawan."

Ferus hesitated a moment, then bowed deep before retaking his seat. He put away his datapad as the navicomputer pinged the thirty second warning.

Siri leaned forward and retook manual control of the ship as they reverted out of hyperspace. Before them lay the pale sea-green and white planet of Obroa-Skai. It's frozen deserts and mountains gave the planet the appearance of a rare gem. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Obi-Wan leaned down next to Ferus to check the plugged in transceiver. New coordinates shone bright blue on the display. "They're still in the system," Obi-Wan said, his voice a wisp of disbelief and hope. "Quickly Siri, other side of the planet. It doesn't look like they've entered new jump coordinates yet."

"Obi-Wan. . ." Siri said quietly as she accelerated the ship to the target destination. It seemed too easy, and from the corner of her eye she could see the tense stance of the man. She knew then that he knew it too.

They reached the location, but there was nothing there except empty space.

"I don't understand," Ferus said. "There is nothing here."

A slight glint caught Obi-Wan's eye. "There," he said, pointing the way to Siri as he leaned over with one hand resting on the console.

"I see it," she said quietly. She piloted the ship slowly towards the tiny speck.

The tracking device bounced off the cockpit window and floated away.

"I see," Ferus muttered.

Obi-Wan slowly hung his head, brows drawn tight together. "They probably detected it before the first jump and led us here on a wild mynock chase."

"They could have gone anywhere from here," Siri said as she began scanning the Obroa-Skai system. "Maybe the Obroans detected—"

"Only if they knew to look for it," Obi-Wan ground out. "And they would not have."

Obi-Wan slowly straightened himself to his full height. He turned and walked away from the cockpit without another word. Ferus stared hard at the navicomputer, while Siri's concerned eyes tracked Obi-Wan's movement until the cockpit door slid shut behind him.

No one said anything more. There was nothing to say.

The Sith had outmanoeuvred them, and a Jedi padawan had been taken prisoner.

Obi-Wan found himself in the galley. He faced and leaned against the wall, hands balled into fists. He sank to his knees and rested his forehead against the bulkhead. He breathed hard as he did what he could to force his emotions under control.

 _I have failed my padawan,_ he thought, clutching at ribs that flared with new pain.


	3. Chapter 3

RESOLVE I

* * *

3.

"Light exercise only, Kenobi," Jedi Master and Chief Healer Vokara Che watched as Obi-Wan buckled his boots. He'd suffered the strict Twi'lek healer's scrutiny for two days, and that was quite enough for him.

"Very well," Obi-Wan grinned as he tightened the last strap and straightened to his full height. "I'll set the training droids to seventh level _only_."

"No training droids," Vokara stared at him with an icy gaze. "I know what you get up to with those things, and if I see you back in here because you overextended those ligaments I'll keep you here until you are fully healed."

"You drive a hard bargain, Master Che," Obi-Wan said, his voice subdued but his eyes betrayed his mischief. He was good at following the healer's orders, but he never wasted an opportunity to give them a little cheek. "I suppose I can be responsible for a while."

"See that you are," Vokara said and walked away to, no doubt, bestow her expert and no-nonsense healing on some other soul. Master Che truly was a rare talent when it came to the healing arts.

Obi-Wan's amusement at the serious Twi'lek stayed on his face until he exited the Halls of Healing.

Two days.

Obi-Wan hadn't been conscious upon arrival. It was always a bit disorienting to fall asleep elsewhere and then wake up in the Jedi Temple. Master Che wasted no time in describing, in great detail, the extent of his injuries to him. Obi-Wan had listened quietly, only half-attentive through the fatigue. Then she'd put him in a healing trance that lasted a full day cycle.

He admitted that it did wonders for his physical recovery, but it hadn't really helped the heartache.

The Force will guide you. The Force will provide. Two things that Qui-Gon had been fond of saying, that Jedi lived by, and Obi-Wan did find the statements to be true. Yet, if it was the will of Force for Anakin to be taken captive by the Sith, he struggled to understand why.

The boy had so much to learn about humility, self-discipline, and service. To be at the mercy of the Sith while his spirit was still in such a volatile state. . . well, it didn't bear thinking about.

He needed to find him.

First, however, the High Council demanded his presence.

Obi-Wan ignored his stomach's protests as he navigated his way through the Temple halls towards the spire that housed the council chambers. He was hungry, but he was no stranger to skipping meals when duty demanded it.

His brown cloak swept behind him as he turned the corner and came to a stop in front of the closed doors of the council chamber. Two masked Temple Guards flanked the closed doors, indicating that the council was in session. Obi-Wan took a seat outside and, not for the first time, admired the flowing architecture of the Jedi Temple's interior. It had a soothing effect, something which Obi-Wan's spirit was lacking at the present moment.

He raised the hood of his cloak over his head, in the known sign within the temple indicating he did not wish to be disturbed, and began meditating. Obi-Wan drew on the Force, allowing its light and warmth to calm him.

Being a Jedi meant finding balance in all things, but that balance began within. A calm centre, a balanced centre, could not be achieved while strong emotions dominated. It was a lesson Obi-Wan had learned early on.

At the age of thirteen he had briefly left the Jedi Order to help the younger generation of a planet locked in a war older than most of its remaining inhabitants. Qui-Gon had seen what Obi-Wan did not yet have the wisdom to see. After giving the boy a choice between leaving Melida/Daan to its fate, or to leave the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon had left Obi-Wan there in order to save a fellow Jedi Master who had been in dire need of medical aid.

Obi-Wan remembered how even the Force had seemed to abandon him while his emotions ran rampant with the stress of the months that followed.

He'd come a long way since then.

Mastery of self was a life-long commitment, and Obi-Wan had made great strides, but Korriban had threatened to break his stable foundations apart.

A gentle nudge within the Force brought Obi-Wan out of his brief meditation. He lowered his hood and looked to his left where one of the anonymous Temple Guards bowed to him.

"Master Kenobi," a masculine voice said. "The council will see you now."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan stood and returned the bow before walking past the sentinel and through the open doors.

He walked to the centre of the mandala on the floor of the council chambers and gave a single deep bow in the Master of the Order's direction. Mace Windu inclined his head in acknowledgement. All twelve council members were present, either physically or in holograph form.

"First," Mace Windu brought his hands up in front of him, resting his fingertips together. "Any lasting damage, or did Master Che give you a clean bill of health?"

"I've been deprived of anything exceeding light exercise for the time being, but a complete recovery is expected," Obi-Wan said, his face impassive.

"Good," Mace said and glanced to his left to meet Yoda's eye. "We've already debriefed the rest of your team. Now, we'd like for you to fill in the gaps. What happened between you and Omega after you were separated from the other Jedi?"

Obi-Wan began an eloquent and concise recounting of his standoff with Granta Omega, followed up with Jenna Zan, Arbor's escape, then he concluded his report with seeing Anakin taken aboard the slate grey cruiser.

In his periphery Obi-Wan noticed the masters meeting each other's eyes around the circle in silent interaction. Mace Windu's penetrating stare stayed centred on Obi-Wan.

"Did your padawan behave strangely when you arrived on Korriban?" Mace asked, completely ignoring Obi-Wan's detailed report on the actual mission. Or perhaps the council was simply satisfied, and decided to move on to the new problem.

"He did not seem bothered," Obi-Wan said, a note of melancholy hiding within his gentle tone. The council heard the unspoken dismay.

"But bother you, it did," Yoda said.

"Yes master," Obi-Wan said. "As was expected the Dark side is strong there. We all felt it."

"Said the others that afraid they felt," Yoda said. "Fear you felt also?"

"I felt darkness, master," Obi-Wan said. "I felt it's attempt to manipulate me, to _make_ me fear."

"But you resisted," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "This was easy for you?"

Obi-Wan considered the question for a moment. He shifted his weight from his toes to his heels and back again. " _Easy_ is not the word I would use, master. I believe it came down to my previous experiences. This was not the first time I encountered the Dark side in such potent form."

"True, my boy!" Master Even Piell said. "After all, you've fought a Sith."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Even before that, master," he said. "Before Korriban the strongest concentration of the Dark side I had felt was on Kodai, when Qui-Gon and I followed Murk Lundi to retrieve the holocron he had discovered hidden there. Had Qui-Gon not been at my side to steady me I would have suffocated in the visceral fear it forced upon me."

"How old were you then, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Eighteen standard, master."

"And how would you relate what you experienced on Kodai back then to what you experienced now on Korriban?" Mace leaned forward.

Obi-Wan frowned, then closed his eyes in an attempt to recall the exact feelings. "Korriban was worse," he said after a time. "But I am not as easily affected now as I was fourteen years ago."

"Strong in the Force you have become, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.

"The question is this; Why did your padawan run off to fight a Sith by himself," Mace leaned back in his seat again.

Obi-Wan knew the answer to the question. It was quite simple, really.

"He may be unusually strong in the Force, but he lacks wisdom and restraint, masters," Obi-Wan said. "And for that I am to blame as much as he is."

"Lead the eopie to water, you can," Yoda pointed a claw at Obi-Wan. "Make it drink, you cannot!"

"Every Jedi is faced with trials during their training," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "I fear this may be the greatest challenge young Skywalker will ever face."

Obi-Wan said nothing. He'd suffered captivity at multiple points during his own training, and he always got out of it. But he'd not been taken prisoner by a foe as powerful or as manipulative as a Sith. Was Anakin ready to deal with something of that magnitude?

"What was Anakin's frame of mind during this mission?" Mace asked.

"Confident, as he always is, bordering on arrogance" Obi-Wan said, every word an honest declaration. "Humility is a lesson he struggles to learn, despite my efforts to teach it at every opportunity. He. . . believes himself to be better."

"Better?" Adi Galia's deep, melodic voice echoed within the chamber. "Please explain what you mean, Obi-Wan."

"When the council announced that this mission would serve as a test to see if Knighting could be accelerated, and chose Ferus Olin for potential advancement, Anakin felt insulted," Obi-Wan paused to consider his next words carefully. "It is my belief that Anakin allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement. It is something he has always struggled with. The one-sided view of the galaxy he grew up with still has hold over him. I imagine he thought there would be no better way to prove his worth than to bring down a Sith. Unfortunately he views most things as a competition, and his desire to win prevents wisdom from reaching him."

The council members exchanged looks across the room. Obi-Wan stood waiting in stoic silence. He expected a formal censure for failing to teach Anakin the basic foundation of what it meant to be a Jedi. Humility, serenity, wisdom, patience, and above all; service.

Service not to oneself, but to others, to peace, and to the Force.

 _We came to_ serve _, Anakin. To negotiate a peaceful resolution. Which, thanks to your stunt, turned into a battle._

 _Oh come on, master. Those droids had it coming, and it convinced the Premier to negotiate a deal with the Labour Union. Problem solved._

 _This wasn't diplomacy, padawan. It was intimidation._

 _But we got the outcome we wanted._

 _Oh padawan. . . It's not just about the outcome. If we play on people's fears to get the job done we are no better than common thugs. We've created a new problem in the process._

 _What do you mean?_

 _True peace cannot exist in a place of fear._

"You know him best, Obi-Wan." Mace's voice broke through Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Do you think Anakin will be able to resist the Sith?"

He frowned, understanding dawning the same moment a lurching unease settled in his gut. "You think he will turn."

"We're asking _you_ ," Mace said.

 _The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?_

Obi-Wan's mind reeled. The Force thrummed through his veins as every interaction he'd had with Anakin replayed in his mind. From meeting him for the first time on Tatooine inside the Naboo Royal Starship, to hunting him down in the Coruscant underbelly when he'd snuck out of the Temple to hunt for droid parts, to teaching him Ataru velocities, eating together in the refectory. Putting the boy in a healing trance when he broke his arm. Anakin pretending to meditate. Anakin successfully earning a crystal from the Ilum caves. Building droids. Flying recklessly. Laughing. Yelling at him. Incomprehension on a young face. Unconscious. Gone.

An older face. Anger.

Obi-Wan swayed, staggered, stepped a foot back and caught himself. He brought a hand to his head. A dull echo of pain lingered behind his eyes. He'd once seen Qui-Gon have a Force vision while they were hiking up a mountain during a survival exercise. A vision that ultimately led to a death the Jedi Master could not prevent.

Obi-Wan had only ever had Force visions during intense meditation.

The Force stilled around him.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda climbed off his chair and leaned on his gimer stick. "Showed you something the Force has?"

"He is angry, master," Obi-Wan knelt down on one knee in submission before Yoda. "I must search for him, before it is too late. Will you permit me?"

Yoda glanced at Mace, who looked at Ki-Adi-Mundi, who met Adi Galia's eyes from across the room. Obi-Wan felt the ripple in the Force go around the room, but he kept his eyes on Yoda.

"Find Skywalker the Sentinels will," he said. "Your duty it no longer is."

"He is my padawan," Obi-Wan said, forcing himself to speak calmly. "I am responsible for him."

"Responsible for him the council is," Yoda said. "Permit his training we did. Now his capture the will of the Force is. Unclear his future is, but dwell on it you must not, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan felt the burn of his failure spread through him like wildfire.

* * *

The Jedi Archives was a place of learning. It contained holo-tomes from floor to ceiling, and databases on everything from galactic history to planetary trade. There was even a special section of obscure texts that held little in the way of proven truth, yet still taught many wise lessons. Then there was the restricted Holocron Vault which only the Jedi Council had access to.

It was nearing late afternoon when Obi-Wan entered the Archives. Several initiates and padawans worked away studiously at the rows of computer terminals. Some perused the towering shelves, and others hid away in a quiet alcove to read a holo-volume.

Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu stood next to a terminal helping a young Knight. Obi-Wan decided to avoid the stern librarian for the moment, and headed in the opposite direction. He found an unoccupied terminal next to a boy that looked no older than ten. Startled by the new arrival the boy quickly stood and bowed. Obi-Wan returned the bow with a gentle smile before sitting down and turning his attention to his search.

He called up a database of starships. It contained the specifications of ships dating back thousands of years all the way through to present designs. If the Sith ship were of registered design he would find it.

The only problem was that Obi-Wan didn't yet know how to narrow the search. The vessel hadn't contained any features that distinguished it as the design of a particular manufacturer.

By the time the Coruscant sun set on the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan still was no closer to finding the mystery ship. He rubbed a hand over his face and stood to stretch his legs. He held his hands behind his back and paced around the set of terminals.

Perhaps he should go eat dinner in the refectory before continuing his search. Wait. . . What if the mystery ship wasn't yet in production?

Obi-Wan sat down at the terminal with renewed determination. He narrowed the search parameters to ships in the pre-production or experimental stages. He found twenty-nine designs.

The first six held no resemblance, but the seventh displayed the same slate grey hull. It was too small to be the ship the Sith had flown away in. It only had room for the pilot. The eighth was almost identical, but had room for a co-pilot. The ninth was a cruiser class starship.

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair. He had found his mystery ship.

"Techno Union DX-6. She is a beauty."

Obi-Wan turned at the voice and saw his long-time friend Garen Muln lurking behind him.

"Pity she won't go into production," Garen said.

"What?"

"There's an unsolvable problem with the altimeter," Garen explained. He was an experienced Jedi pilot with a natural curiosity about anything that flew, and made it his business to keep up to date with the development of new ships. "The alloy they use for the hull is capable of storing solar radiation, which is then directed to the power cells to improve fuel economy. Apparently the process interferes with the altimeter readings, and they can't figure out why. So. . . the ship's been shelved."

"Except I saw one fly," Obi-Wan said, a deep vertical line appearing between his brows.

Garen looked at him askance. "Are you quite sure?"

"Trust me Garen," Obi-Wan placed a datachip into the terminal and copied the information. "I will never forget that ship."

* * *

"My good friend! It's so good to hear your voice," Tyro Caladian chimed through Obi-Wan's comlink.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Tyro," Obi-Wan said.

"Nonsense! What can I do for you?" The Svivreni was a lawyer working as a senatorial aide. He was an expert in the rules of the Senate and a firm believer in democracy. Obi-Wan's attention had been drawn to Tyro when he'd needed such expert assistance to resolve a dispute. They'd become fast friends and Tyro was always willing to lend a helping hand.

"This might not be your area of expertise," Obi-Wan said. "But I wonder if maybe you'll be able to point me in the right direction. On a recent mission I encountered a starship that's not supposed to have gone into production. I wonder if you have any contacts that would know why this ship exists, and more importantly, who owns it. I'll send you what information I have. It's Techno Union design."

"Techno Union, hm? I might know someone," Tyro said. "How soon do you need this?"

"As soon as you are able, my friend."

* * *

It was late, but Obi-Wan could not sleep. He'd briefly entertained the idea of going to the senior salles to run through lightsaber drills, but his inner Vokara Che told him that would be unwise. Instead he went to the Arboretum.

It was peaceful among the trees and other flora tended there. Qui-Gon had often brought obscure plant species back to the Jedi Temple from their various missions. Pathetic lifeforms, Obi-Wan had called them. Of course the headstrong padawan hadn't limited the term to plants, but he was different back then. Now, he had a better understanding of what Qui-Gon had held so dear.

Obi-Wan strolled down the forest path at a snail's pace, simply appreciating the life that radiated around him. The path made a sharp turn, and there sat Yoda, serene as can be, on a large flat-topped rock surrounded by forest moss and shrubs.

Yoda opened his eyes when Obi-Wan drew level with him.

"Knew I did that find your way here you would," Yoda said. Obi-Wan bowed deep.

"Sleep eludes me, master."

"Come, sit," Yoda ordered as he pointed to the empty space next to him. "Busy your mind is."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan sat down on the rock next to Yoda. "I found the ship model the Sith used. It was never supposed to go into production."

"Hmm," Yoda nodded his head. "Sent your information to the Sentinels, have you?"

"I have," Obi-Wan said.

"Good," Yoda closed his eyes. "Quiet your mind now, you must. Despair not. Balance must you find again."

"Yes master."

"Difficult it will be when in terrible danger your padawan is. Your trial this is too."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan bowed his head. "I will be mindful."

"Good," Yoda said. The old Jedi chuckled then. "Continue to teach, you will. Much to learn the senior initiates and padawans have."

"Master?" Obi-Wan frowned. He was not a Temple instructor. He was a Jedi Knight. A Guardian. His place was out in the galaxy bringing peaceful resolutions to violent problems. Would they chain him to the Temple until Anakin was found?

"Formidable your Soresu has become. Teach it to the young Jedi you will."

"I will do as you ask, master," Obi-Wan conceded. "But when the time comes, when Anakin is found, please do not hold me back from the rescue effort."

"When the time comes, decide the council will."

And that was as much as Obi-Wan could hope for. He stayed there all night, meditating next to the old master. The following morning when the first rays of sunlight drew him from his meditations, Yoda was gone.

His stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since he left the Halls of Healing, and he headed to the refectory to begin the new day by filling the hole in his stomach.

Yet the hole in his heart would not be so easily remedied.


	4. Chapter 4

RESOLVE I

* * *

4.

The perimeter of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was paved with white stone laid in flowing patterns that reflected the same harmony of the Temple's interior. On either side of the path rested rich soil in which various botanical species grew. It's beauty was hidden from city-goers by a durasteel and permacrete tunnel that formed part of the main structure.

The high ceiling was indistinguishable from a true sky and functioned in the same manner that the arboretum and lake levels did; projector plates created the illusion of sky, while atmospheric regulators kept the air forest-fresh and simulated wind currents.

The pristine path was once a place of punishment, or endurance training. Obi-Wan supposed it depended on your point of view. As a young padawan being ordered to run laps around the perimeter path always felt like punishment. But back then he certainly deserved it. He'd once given Qui-Gon far too much cheek.

As he grew older running laps became another form of meditation. Keeping fit was high on a Jedi's list of priorities, of course, but something changed after Tahl—a Jedi Master Qui-Gon had grown up with—died.

For a time, Qui-Gon had become distant, and Obi-Wan had started running laps to distract himself.

That mission had struck home that even Jedi Masters could fall victim to their emotions.

A Jedi shall not know love. It seemed harsh that a being whose very calling depended on their compassion, could not pursue such feelings. But Obi-Wan understood why after that mission. When Qui-Gon came face to face with Tahl's killer he had almost killed the man in cold blood. In his grief he'd almost succumbed to the Dark side.

Obi-Wan had known that Tahl meant a lot to Qui-Gon, but he did not understand the depth of the man's feelings for her until that moment. Seeing what her murder did to him had shaken Obi-Wan to his foundation. It made him question where a Jedi draws the line between compassion and love. At what point does it become toxic to a Jedi's principles?

He still didn't have an answer.

While he didn't love Anakin in the same way that Qui-Gon had loved Tahl, Obi-Wan didn't know if he would be able to. . . no, it was best not to dwell on the 'what ifs'. Present moment.

Legs pumping and heart racing Obi-Wan continued his marathon run around the Temple. He wasn't keeping track of time, but the sky had changed from pre-dawn pinks to something between morning and mid day.

As he approached the East entrance a mop of ginger hair caught his eye. Darra Thel-Tanis stood just off the path, stretching her muscles. Obi-Wan slowed to a stop next to her.

"Darra," Obi-Wan greeted the padawan with a nod before wiping sweat off his face with his sleeve. "How's the shoulder?"

"Master Kenobi," Darra gave a deep bow. "It's healing, but to be frank it's also a bit of a nuisance. The blasterbolt nicked a tendon in my clavicle and Master Che is being a little extreme with the limitations on my training."

Obi-Wan's brows rose in surprise.

"No disrespect, master!" Darra added quickly, sounding almost panicked. "I am truly grateful for Master Che's outstanding care. It's just. . ."

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Oh believe me, padawan," he said. "I know _exactly_ where you're coming from. I've been limited to light exercise for a week now, and I am absolutely _itching_ to run through high velocity lightsaber drills."

"You're always itching for lightsaber play," a voice sounded, tone bordering on disinterest. Obi-Wan looked over Darra's shoulder and saw her master approach. Soara Antana was deceptively quick and agile, and a natural with a lightsaber. "I'm sorry about your padawan's lack of restraint."

She was also wonderfully blunt.

Obi-Wan could not blame her. It was the truth. He nodded his head and noted that Darra suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I am too," Obi-Wan said. He bowed and walked past them.

"Kenobi," Soara called after him. "For what it's worth, I don't think even Master Yoda would have been able to curb that boy's arrogance."

Obi-Wan paused. He felt he should say something in response. _I should have done better,_ came to mind. But no. . . that was a pointless and destructive way of thinking. It spoke of a mind unable to reconcile the mistake with the present moment, and Obi-Wan _needed_ to keep moving forward.

His eyes danced between Soara and Darra before settling on the padawan. "Let us all learn from it," he finally said, then walked away.

Obi-Wan returned to the residential wing of the Jedi Temple with haste. He walked fast and only nodded politely to any who greeted him along the way. He dodged around a cleaning droid in the hallway before slipping into his assigned domicile.

A light blinked in a steady rhythm on the comlink set into the wall. Obi-Wan spared it a brief glance before ignoring it, and headed to his refresher unit instead. He stripped off his sweat-stained tunics and placed them in the laundry chute, then went about his daily cleansing rituals.

He trimmed his beard methodically, and noted that he probably needed a haircut soon. The longer strands were beginning to fall into his eyes. With a fresh set of tunics and tabard in place he set the kettle to boil, and walked over to the comlink to play the stored messages.

"Good morning Master Kenobi. This is an automated reminder that your presence is requested in the intermediate salles this afternoon at second hour," A droid spoke in the first message. Obi-Wan had not forgotten about his orders to teach a class on Soresu, and was hoping that Vokara Che would clear him for lightsaber training before then. He checked the chronometer. It was nearly eleventh morning hour. He had time to stop by the Halls of Healing before lunch.

"Obi-Wan, my friend!" Tyro Caladian's voice echoed through the comlink, and Obi-Wan could not help the nervous excitement that suddenly pounded in his chest. "I've found a few leads, but it's nothing worth mentioning yet. The dots are proving hard to connect, but I wanted to let you know that I am searching with much enthusiasm. I will have something for you soon!"

The excitement fled as quickly as it appeared.

 _I have to be patient,_ Obi-Wan reminded himself. _It will take time._

"This is an automated reminder that _The History of the Great Galactic War: Volume IX_ is due back in the archives in two days standard."

Obi-Wan sighed. He'd meant to actually read it, but with the mission to Korriban and its consequences the holovolume had stayed sitting idly on the small table in the sitting room. He had a text-only version copied to his datapad, but the holovolume provided holographic data and live recordings.

Garen teased him for studying a war that happened well over 3000 years ago, but Obi-Wan understood the importance of history.

"We are peacekeepers, not soldiers," Garen had said when he spotted Obi-Wan reading a sixth volume on the Great Galactic War.

"And over three and a half thousand years ago we had to be both," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not simply reading the history, Garen. I'm studying both sides of the conflict. To understand."

"To understand what? Politics?" Garen had laughed. "Save yourself some time, and sit in on Senate proceedings for a day. You'll cure yourself of the curiosity."

"No," Obi-Wan had given Garen a very sober look then. "It's not about politics, it's about understanding deception."

"Deception is not the Jedi way," Garen had shook his head and frowned then.

"Yes, but the Sith do not share our values. And if a resurgence of the Dark side is on the horizon, we must be prepared."

"You fought one Sith Lord and now you're expecting a complete revival of their ways? Forgive me, Obi-Wan, but you sound paranoid."

"You do not need to indulge me, Garen. I will do what I must."

Obi-Wan remembered clearly what he felt on that Trade Federation ship at the Naboo blockade seven years previous. He'd called the feeling _elusive_. It had stayed with him through to Tatooine, to Coruscant, and back to Naboo. He could still feel it, but whenever he tried to latch on it vanished. It was like trying to catch vapour with his bare hands.

The comlink signalled twice, indicating that it had reached the end of recorded messages. Obi-Wan walked to the kitchenette to prepare tea. He still kept a bag of Qui-Gon's favoured blend on hand. He wasn't sure what that said about him.

Obi-Wan stepped back from the kitchenette and ran a hand through his hair. Drinking tea had become such a _routine_.

He turned around and summoned his cloak to him with the Force. Then he was out the door and on his way to the Halls of Healing.

The apprentice healers looked thoroughly harassed when Obi-Wan arrived. He would have summed it up as Master Che being Master Che, had it not been for the sound of wailing younglings.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked a junior padawan who was busily restocking shelves.

"Mishap in the crèche," the boy said. "One of the younglings found a zembachia seed in the arboretum and carried it with him. The seed released its spores during their morning meditation exercises."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said. He was no stranger to zembachia spores. The seed itself was harmless, but the spores caused terrible itching and burning sensations in most humanoid species. The plants in the arboretum were always carefully monitored, but occasionally a harmful specimen would evade the careful botanists.

"Don't worry, master. They'll be all right," the boy said. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Is Master Che available?"

"I'll go see," the boy said and darted away.

A tug on his cloak brought Obi-Wan's attention to his knees. A small human girl looked up at him with wide sea-green eyes. Her dark brown hair curled about her cherubic face in messy swirls.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said as he crouched down next to the girl. She couldn't have been older than four.

"Master, why do they all look the same?" The girl said.

"Who are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak again, but her eyes caught sight of something behind him and with an impish grin she ran away to hide behind a chair in the waiting room.

"I see you've found the immune one."

Obi-Wan stood and turned to greet Master Vokara Che.

"I've never heard of a human immunity to zembachia spores until today," Vokara said. "And the little terror absolutely refuses to leave her age-mates' sides as they suffer through the effects."

"Her compassion is commendable," Obi-Wan said, his eyes twinkling.

Vokara Che released an indelicate snort. She liked to keep the Halls of Healing in a state of peace, but with at least fourteen crying younglings the serenity was shattered.

"Do be quick Kenobi. As you can see I have a lot to do today," Vokara stood with one hand on her hip and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm here for a follow-up," he said. "And hopefully you'll give me the all clear. Master Yoda has me teaching a Soresu class this afternoon, and it would be rather awkward if medical necessity kept me from swinging a lightsaber."

"Indeed," she said deadpan. "Follow me."

* * *

The salle was already packed with initiates and padawans when Obi-Wan arrived that afternoon. The class was meant for the older initiates and younger padawans, but in the balconies above he saw younger initiates crowding, as well as senior padawans and even some Knights.

"Don't look so surprised, Kenobi," Master Cin Drallig said as he clapped him on the shoulder. The blue-eyed Jedi Master was the head of the Temple Guard, and a revered lightsaber instructor.

"I didn't expect an audience, master," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm afraid they're all suffering from hero worship," Cin said, a mix of disapproval and amusement apparent in his tone.

"Hero worship?"

"You're the only living person to have bested a Sith," Cin said as though it were obvious.

"That hardly matters," Obi-Wan said, careful to force down his annoyance. "I was asked here to teach Soresu, a form I certainly didn't use versus the Sith."

"They don't care what form you used," Cin said. "They just want to see your skill. And I'm using that to my advantage, because the younger Jedi don't seem to understand the value of such a defensive style."

"I did not come here to be a spectacle."

Cin grinned. "Teaching requires demonstration," he said. "The floor is yours."

 _Well at least there's some solace in the fact that Master Che cleared me for business as usual._

Obi-Wan walked to the centre of the salle. The murmurings of the crowd muted to silence.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I've been tasked by Master Yoda and Master Drallig to teach a class on Form III, Soresu. It maximises defensive protection in a style characterised by tight and efficient movements. Soresu exposes minimal target areas when compared with the relatively open styles of other lightsaber forms."

He turned around the room as he spoke. Attentive and eager faces stared down at him, hanging onto every word.

"Can anyone tell me why this is an advantage?" Obi-Wan asked. He kept turning a slow circle. In his periphery he saw a boy of maybe ten raise his hand. "Yes?"

"If you don't get hit, you can't be beat," the boy said, a blush rising to his face.

Obi-Wan nodded to the boy with a smile. "That is the essence of it," he said. "Soresu is non-aggressive. It is a style of patient defence in which you conserve energy and wait for your opponent to tire or make a mistake."

Obi-Wan nodded to Cin, who stood next to the training droid controls.

"Soresu was developed to counter the wide-spread emergence of blaster weapons. It's application is not, however, limited to defending ranged attacks. I will give a demonstration, and then we'll go over the finer points."

"What do you want it set to, Kenobi?" Cin asked as he tapped away at the controls.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Surprise me."

Glee resonated through the Force as excited murmurs rose around the salle. Obi-Wan ignored it and centred himself within the calm space of non-aggression he chose to enclose himself in during battle. He did not see Cin's grin as the Jedi Master raised the shields to protect the spectators, but he definitely noticed the training droids zoom in from the equipment room.

There were many, both ranged seeker models as well as biped lightsaber-wielding models.

"All at once?" Obi-Wan asked as he took hold of his lightsaber and ignited it.

"You said to surprise you," Cin chuckled.

"Consider me surprised," Obi-Wan said as he dropped into a Soresu opening stance. He counted sixteen seekers and four bipeds. Twenty in all. Well, there were worse odds, he supposed. Was Cin trying to set him up for failure, or did he just have that much confidence in him? Obi-Wan may have spent the past seven years rigorously training in Soresu, but that didn't mean he had mastered it already. On top of that, between time spent in the Halls of Healing and being barred from intensive training, he hadn't wielded his lightsaber in almost two weeks.

 _Stay centred, stay calm,_ Obi-Wan told himself.

"Ready," Cin asked?

"At your convenience, master," Obi-Wan took another calming breath and summoned the Force around him, spreading his awareness wide in all directions. The droids moved around him in the large room, surrounding him.

The first blaster bolt triggered the onslaught.

Obi-Wan deflected it with precision back at the droid that fired, sending it to ground. A flurry of bolts careened his way and Obi-Wan moved his blade in a tight arc to deflect them. Then he brought his blade behind where a bolt would have struck him in the back had he not reacted in time.

His movements gained speed and momentum and he _danced_ as he deflected blasterbolt after blasterbolt, his precision never waning. His blade whirled through the air and within seconds he had diminished the seeker numbers to only five remaining. The next set of bolts he deflected towards the bipeds. Two of them fell before they could reach Obi-Wan.

The two remaining bipeds chose the lull in blaster fire to engage in lightsaber combat. The droids were programmed to mimic lightsaber forms, and they were very effective. They were designed with fluidity of motion in mind, to move as a Jedi would.

One came at Obi-Wan with aggressive Ataru strikes. The second struck with straightforward Djem So attacks.

Obi-Wan parried, twisted and turned to manoeuvre the droids to always keep both units in front of him. The Ataru droid leaped over his head in a display of acrobatics common in the style. Obi-Wan side-stepped the powerful strike that followed and wasted no time in disarming the droid before it could regain its momentum. A Force push sent it out of the way in the same moment Obi-Wan brought his blade spinning back to his front to parry another well-aimed Djem So strike.

A series of blasterbolts came in from his left and he deflected those too, knocking down two more of the seekers. Three seekers and one biped droid remained.

 _Time to go on the offensive,_ Obi-Wan thought as the four remaining droids approached. With a Force-assisted Ataru leap Obi-Wan soared over the remaining biped's head and straight for the remaining seekers. They fired at him, but Obi-Wan maintained his Soresu arcs, deflecting the bolts with ease, then cut them down with a single, wide downward Ataru sweep. He spun and blocked strikes from the remaining biped before his feet touched the ground again.

It was all about momentum, about not wasting a single movement.

Obi-Wan allowed the last droid to unleash strike upon strike to demonstrate the defensive power of Soresu. He could have ended the battle in seconds against the lone droid, but the point of the exercise was to demonstrate the classic Form III of lightsaber combat.

Yet when the droid left a wide opening after a particularly reckless strike Obi-Wan decided it was enough, and quickly disarmed it, without flourish.

Cin deactivated the training program and the spectator shields dropped.

Obi-Wan took a few seconds to catch his breath, then said, "To be successful at Soresu one must be patient and calm above all else. Even, and most especially, when faced with many enemies. It is more about self-mastery than mastery of lightsaber."

"Master?" A young padawan stepped forward and bowed before asking his question. "How does one achieve self-mastery?"

"Through your experiences, careful reflection, and understanding. Knowledge and wisdom. It is a life-long pursuit," Obi-Wan said. "Now, if that seems a bit vague let me say this; Look at this salle. I've never seen it so full.

"I'm sure many of you are here because you are curious about my battle with the Sith," Obi-Wan spoke calmly but his expression was stern. He noted that many of the spectators fidgeted uncomfortably or sat too stiffly. "I am not here to tell you about that battle. What I will say is that it represented a monumental shift in my appreciation of lightsaber combat. Until that day my focus had been almost exclusively on Ataru. It was Qui-Gon Jinn's preferred style, so as his padawan it was only natural for me to adopt it.

"But be careful of a too narrow focus, for it is a dangerous handicap."

* * *

Night fell, and Obi-Wan found himself back in his quarters. The kettle brought the water to boil and this time he followed through, brewing Qui-Gon's favoured blend.

He thought about a time when Qui-Gon sat on the meditation cushion opposite him in that very room. He thought of a time Anakin left droid parts all over the place.

The small domicile had undergone many changes in the near twenty years Obi-Wan had spent living there. But it had always housed two people. A master and an apprentice.

Now it housed only the lone Jedi who had lost both his master and his padawan.

No, he couldn't think like that. He could not lose hope. Yes, it had been nearly two weeks, but hope was not lost for Anakin. The Sith would not kill him. They had taken him for a reason.

Obi-Wan sipped at his tea and picked up _The History of the Great Galactic War_ holovolume. He'd return it tomorrow. . . perhaps Madame Nu would give him an extension if no one else b—

The beep of his comlink drew Obi-Wan's attention.

"Kenobi," he answered.

"Obi-Wan, my friend!"

"Tyro," Obi-Wan grinned. His Svivreni friend always sounded so happy when speaking to him. "How are you my friend?"

"I have good news!" Tyro ignored the question and jumped straight into it. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to be sure. I haven't found your ship, but I can tell you that five were definitely built. Three went straight to the Trade Federation, and a fourth to a private investor on Malastare. The fifth was apparently gifted to a noble house of Serenno as part of a trade deal."

Obi-Wan straightened his spine. "Which house of Serenno?"

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Tyro said. "That is still shrouded in mystery. Would you like me to keep digging?"

"No, you've done remarkably and I thank you," Obi-Wan did not want Tyro to stick his neck out further than he already had.

"I'll transmit all the information to you, my friend," Tyro said.

"Thank you, Tyro," Obi-Wan said. "I owe you a great deal."

"There are no debts among friends," Tyro said. The Svivreni's generosity never failed to warm Obi-Wan's heart.

"The journey begins," Obi-Wan said in the traditional Svivreni way of saying goodbye.

"So go," Tyro replied.

With comlink closed and stowed Obi-Wan paced around his quarters. He knew of one Serenno nobleman. A man in his very own Jedi teaching lineage.

Count Dooku had been Qui-Gon Jinn's master.

Was it really that easy? A man of Dooku's prowess would certainly be able to defeat and restrain an inexperienced Jedi padawan like Anakin. Yet, he couldn't simply charge to Serenno and accuse the Count of anything.

He needed proof, and he needed to tread lightly. Dooku had done something that only nineteen other Jedi Masters had done in the long and storied history of the Order; he had _left_.

But leaving the Jedi Order did not mean he became a Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired. He could go to the Archives and start his research immediately, but not sleeping would hinder more than help him.

He'd check Tyro's information in the morning, then cloister himself in the Archives until everything made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

RESOLVE I

* * *

5.

The stench of decomposing flesh was suffocating in the humid jungles of Ooo-sek. Obi-Wan breathed through his disgust as he leaped over half an unidentifiable mammalian carcass.

Mud splattered his once pristine cream coloured tunics as his feet pounded the moisture laden dirt. He'd lost his cloak two days ago when a yo'uqiol plant decided the Jedi looked like dinner.

It was Obi-Wan's own fault for being careless. He knew the terrain was infested with the carnivorous plants, but hadn't quite taken it's moniker, _Hand of Death_ , seriously until the corner of his cloak got caught in the gaping maw of a rather large specimen, and he was promptly yanked off his feet.

He'd mourned his cloak for half a second before deciding that cold nights were a small price to pay for staying alive. Besides, the cloak had been soaked through from the rains, and without a fire wouldn't have dried out anyway. No, he didn't need his cloak.

But he missed its familiar comfort.

If he were lucky his pursuers would be thrown off his trail by the yo'uqoil's regurgitations. Doubtless his cloak would be expunged from the beast's belly in shreds. Perhaps mingled with some detritus to sell the lie that he'd been _eaten_.

On second thought he probably wouldn't be that lucky.

Obi-Wan continued to sprint through the trees, dodging vines, protruding rocks and branches as he went. He leaped up the fallen trunk of an enormous tree and stood still for a moment, surveying the area.

All around him trees jutted out at strange angles and curves, dragged down by the fungi and parasitic plants that grew atop them. He could leave a trail in the dirt, or he could jump from tree to tree like a monkey. He'd still leave a trail but it would be harder to follow.

Obi-Wan ran up the slope of the giant trunk, careful not to slip on the moss, and sprang towards the branches of an adjacent tree. He kept his tree-hopping up for an hour, until the sound of water crashing against stone reached his ears.

With a single graceful leap Obi-Wan descended to the ground. Upon landing the ground crumbled and sank away beneath his feet, and he found himself knee-deep in a borcatu nest.

"Oh not good," he said as he felt a new pressure on his boot. He quickly pulled himself out of the hole and found a single adult borcatu chomping down on his foot. He silently thanked the quarter master for always providing superior nerf-hide boots, before trying to shake the creature off.

It was only half a metre long, but its impressive claws and thick scales were indicative of the formidable survivor it was. The teeth were nothing to scoff at either, and Obi-Wan's boots were suffering the little beasts aggressive temperament.

"Come now I didn't mean to break your house down," Obi-Wan spoke as if he could reason with the creature. "Now let go of my boot. I'm sure you wouldn't want to scale that cliff with me."

Of course, the borcatu wasn't a sentient species and Obi-Wan might as well have been talking to a wall. So he did what any reasonable Jedi would do in the situation, and dominated its mind.

The borcatu released the boot from its crushing hold and shuffled away. Obi-Wan sighed in dismay at the scarred leather, then released his hold on the creature.

Perhaps Obi-Wan should have been less complacent when faced with a borcatu whose dwelling had just been destroyed, because in the next instant the surprisingly agile creature turned towards him and leaped. Its claws slashed and Obi-Wan's first instinct was to block the strike with his forearm. A good reaction to have in hand-to-hand combat, but not so much when facing a vicious borcatu.

Sharp claws raked across fragile flesh.

"Blast it!" Obi-Wan snarled as he shoved the creature away with a gentle Force-push. The borcatu's scaly hide hit the stump of a tree. It hissed at Obi-Wan before slinking away.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to his left arm. The tunic was shredded and already soaked with blood. And it _stung_.

"Careless, stupid!" Obi-Wan muttered as he pulled the cloth away from the wound to inspect it. Two jagged cuts sat side-by-side. They were deep, but nothing a little bacta and some gentle Force prodding wouldn't cure.

But first he had to get up the cliff.

Obi-Wan sighed again, then moved towards the river. A great waterfall dropped down from the sky, and looking up Obi-Wan could see its origin shrouded in a cloud of mist.

He didn't care about the drops of blood he left behind as he began scaling the rocks. With nothing to anchor him but his own hands and feet he made his way up the steep slope. By the time he reached the top he was breathing hard and his hands were almost numb.

Upon reaching the clearing atop the plateau Obi-Wan sank down to his knees and took out the small emergency medkit from his utility belt. He pushed his tunic sleeve up and away from the wound.

It was ugly.

 _At least it's stopped bleeding,_ he thought as he opened the cap of a small bottle. He dumped the contents into the open wounds and ground his teeth as the sting intensified tenfold. Wound successfully sterilised he applied a generous amount of bacta before wrapping his arm in a clean bandage.

"Confound this planet," Obi-Wan muttered as he rubbed a hand through dirty, unkempt hair. He gave his grime-covered tunics a disdainful glance, then seated himself comfortably upon a large rock.

Then he waited.

Dusk turned into night as Obi-Wan sat in quiet meditation, waiting for his pursuers. He did not sense any threats nearby, so he allowed himself to slip into a deeper meditation.

 _Anakin,_ he called out through the Force, hoping to reach his padawan, wherever in the wide galaxy he may have been at that moment.

Nine weeks had passed since Korriban.

 _Anakin,_ he tried again. Obi-Wan felt something then. A soft whisper of a hint. He latched on. _Anakin I am going to find you._ A flutter of. . . something. A small spark of hope, then a sudden, sharp spike of fear before the feeling vanished entirely.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see the dawn rising in the distance. He stood and stretched his legs.

Dawn of day seven. The deadline had been reached.

He pulled out his comlink, and activated its transmitter. "Kenobi to Republic transport. Come in, over."

"Transport standing by," the pilot's voice crackled over the comlink.

"Hail the other team and deliver coordinates to rendezvous point, then descend," Obi-Wan said as he pulled a protein pellet out of his belt.

"Copy," the pilot said before signing off.

Obi-Wan stored his comlink and munched down on the tasteless pellet. He walked to the river and filled up a self-sterilising waterskin. He shook the container until the indicator turned blue, signalling that all harmful bacteria had been neutralised. Then he drank his thirst away.

He was washing his face when his pursuers finally arrived.

"You look like you had fun," Siri Tachi said.

Obi-Wan did not miss the amusement in her tone. He turned around and looked at her. She stood casually with her cloak draped over one arm. Her tunics were mostly clean, except for a few mud-stains along the front and sleeves. Her padawan, however, looked like he'd dove face-first into a mud hole.

"Are you all right, Ferus?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am well, master," Ferus said. "Thank you for asking."

Obi-Wan tried to hide his grin, but his dimples betrayed him. Ferus was a fine Jedi, but he would need to learn to loosen up. Then again, if Siri was able to loosen up, then Ferus would too. Obi-Wan remembered well the serious little padawan his friend had been when she was younger.

"So," Obi-Wan said. "It was close, but in terms of overall objective you've failed to track and find me before the seventh morning. Siri, how did he do?"

Survival exercises were important. Master and padawan would enlist the help of another Jedi, and off they'd go to some remote planet to test and train the padawan in the art of tracking and improvisation. Obi-Wan had played the part of prey this time around.

"Ferus did very well up until we reached the yo'uqiol you fed your cloak to," Siri said. "That was a nice touch, by the way. For half a day Ferus struggled to pick up your trail again, and at one point was convinced you'd actually been eaten."

Obi-Wan nodded sagely. Maybe he'd keep it to himself that the tactic hadn't been planned. . .

"But once he had the trail again it went relatively smoothly. We followed your jaunt in the trees late yesterday," Siri laughed then. "Ferus lost his footing in the low visibility and fell into a muddy ditch."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Half a day's delay and still you almost caught me. I take it you decided not to scale the cliff at night?"

"Yes master," Ferus said. "I deemed it too great a risk."

"A wise choice, in this situation," Obi-Wan nodded his head. "But if this were real you'd likely have to take that risk."

"I understand," Ferus said. "Master Siri and I had a lengthy conversation about it last night."

"Good," Obi-Wan said before clapping the padawan on his shoulder. "You did well, Ferus. Very well."

"Thank you master," came the stoic reply.

Obi-Wan shook his head and grinned in Siri's direction. Siri hid her smile behind a hand and turned towards the approaching ship. Obi-Wan spotted it in the same moment.

"Oh good," he said. "I really need a bath, but I'll settle for the ship's onboard sonics. This planet is so uncivilised."

"Are you a Jedi or a courtesan?" Siri teased and rolled her eyes.

"I'm flattered, Siri," Obi-Wan said as he walked backwards towards the ship's lowering ramp. "that you think I'm pretty enough to be a courtesan."

Siri laughed as she watched Obi-Wan disappear up the ramp. Ferus looked on in something between surprise and horror. Noting his discomfort, Siri drew his attention and said. "Sometimes it's good not to take the world so seriously."

Ferus nodded in acknowledgement, and hoped that he'd one day understand.

* * *

Hyperspace was too cold for Obi-Wan's tastes. Finally clean and in a new set of tunics, he sat in the galley with a thermo-blanket wrapped around his shoulders. On the small table in front of him sat empty food containers, and his datapad.

A picture of Count Dooku stared back at him.

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. Ferus had long-since passed out. The seven day training exercise had taken its toll.

The galley door slid open to reveal Siri with a hair tie dangling from her lips. Her hands were behind her head, braiding her light blonde hair. She slid into the seat next to Obi-Wan and took the tie from her mouth.

"I'm surprised to see you still awake," she said by way of greeting.

"I don't sleep well these days," Obi-Wan said. He didn't need to elaborate.

Siri finished tying her hair, then picked up the datapad. She studied the image for a moment, a small frown settling on her graceful features. "What does Count Dooku have to do with it?" She asked.

"Maybe everything, or maybe nothing," Obi-Wan said. "I've been trying to understand why he left the Order. Nearly ten years ago Master Dooku led a unit of Jedi to Galidraan, where the Governor had asked for help in stopping the murders of political activists. Turns out the Governor had been manipulating all sides of the conflict. He used the True Mandalorians to eliminate the rebels, and then contacted the Jedi Council in the hopes that the Jedi would eliminate _them_.

"The Mandalorians wouldn't stand down, and only two of them survived. Many Jedi died as well. A militaristic débâcle if ever there was one."

"I remember the reports," Siri said. "Master Adi was adamant I study it and learn from it."

"Qui-Gon as well," Obi-Wan said. "I remember how rattled he'd been one day, after meeting with his old master. Qui-Gon said that Dooku's faith in the Jedi Order and the Republic had been shaken. I don't think he believed the Jedi should have been so ingrained in the Republic's politics."

"But that's not when he left the Order," Siri said.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "He left two years later. After Qui-Gon died, during yet another political situation in which the Jedi were ordered to intervene."

"There's no denying the bureaucratic failings of the Senate, but the Jedi are not subject to its whims," Siri reasoned. "The Trade Federation blockade and invasion of Naboo was blatantly illegal. It's like Ry-Gaul once said. No one orders the Jedi. We get requests and then we decide."

"The High Council decides, and Galidraan proved that they can be deceived," Obi-Wan sighed. "Whatever failings Dooku saw in the Jedi it was enough to drive him away from the Order. What if. . . what if he turned to the Sith?"

"I know he's been publicly vocal about his discontent with the Republic in recent times," Siri said. "But what makes you think he's turned to the Dark side?"

Obi-Wan picked up his datapad. He tapped away a few commands and pulled up the ship schematics he'd downloaded from the Archives weeks previous. "I found the ship, Siri," he said. "Weeks ago. It's supposed to be defunct, according to records. Yet five were built and one of them went to a noble house of Serenno as part of a trade agreement with the Techno Union.

"I've been sitting on this information for weeks now, trying to find anything to substantiate my suspicions, but I can't find any links to Count Dooku, apart from the well-known fact that Serenno is his homeworld," Obi-Wan dropped the datapad to the table and rubbed his forehead in visible frustration. "Anakin is out there, suffering, and all I have are hunches that I can do nothing with."

"And you need verifiable proof before you can subpoena the trade agreement records to see who received the ship," Siri leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I'm at a loss," Obi-Wan admitted, leaning with elbows on knees and head in hands.

"Have you taken your suspicions to the High Council?"

"No," Obi-Wan leaned back, now shoulder to shoulder with Siri. "They told me to leave the investigation to the Sentinels."

Siri pushed lightly against his shoulder with her own. "Maybe that's what you should do."

"What?"

"You are a Jedi," Siri stated the simple truth with sincerity.

"You would do nothing if you were in my place?" Obi-Wan asked, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"I am not in your place, Obi-Wan," she said. "But I can see what this is doing to you. Perhaps the council is right in wanting you to distance yourself. Jedi do not form attachments and we do not pursue personal quests."

Obi-Wan gave her an incredulous look, then pushed away his offended feelings. He needed to stay calm.

"Master," he said as he held up one finger. "Padawan," a second finger. "The Force," three fingers held aloft. "We are bound together by more than just the padawan's braid. The bond between master and padawan is our honoured tradition. You _know_ this. How can I be expected to sit on the sidelines?

"Siri," Obi-Wan stood and put the empty food containers in the disposal. "I will not leave the fate of my padawan in the hands of others."

"I did not mean to imply. . ." Siri struggled to find the right words.

"I know," Obi-Wan said kindly. "I'll speak to the council again when we return to Coruscant, and make clear to them my stance on the matter. And if they censure me for it. . . Well, I'm sure Qui-Gon would be proud."

* * *

Obi-Wan went straight to the quartermaster after the Republic Shuttle touched down in the Jedi Temple hanger-bay. He needed a new cloak before he could stand in front of the High Council.

He needed sleep more, but this couldn't wait.

Siri and Ferus bid him farewell at the turbolift and headed in the opposite direction.

Fourty minutes later Obi-Wan sat outside the council chambers and waited patiently. His request to speak with the council was on short notice and he knew his place. They very well could keep him waiting for hours.

Obi-Wan was just getting ready to raise his hood and begin meditating when the Temple Guard voiced that the High Council would see him. The surprise had displayed visibly on his face for a moment. He quickly composed himself, thanked the guard, and entered the chamber.

Only eight of the twelve masters were physically present. Obi-Wan stopped in the centre of the room and gave a deep, respectful bow.

"Let's not beat around the bush, Kenobi," Mace Windu said by way of greeting. "What did you wish to discuss with us?"

"I will be brief then, thank you masters," Obi-Wan took a deep breath to centre himself before committing to a rather blunt declaration that certainly wouldn't win him any admirers. "I have no proof, but I believe that Count Dooku had something to do with my padawan's kidnapping."

A ripple of disbelief and confusion travelled through the Force. Obi-Wan ignored it and continued before any of the masters could stall him.

"It would have taken a powerful Jedi—or a Sith—to incapacitate Anakin so easily and so quickly. Of the five DX-6's that were produced by the Techno Union one ended up in the hands of an as yet unknown nobleman of Serenno. You have to admit it's not an unreasonable leap in logic. I humbly request permission to go to Serenno in order to investigate."

No one on the council said a word. Their eyes met across the circular room, until finally all eyes rested on Obi-Wan. Mace steepled his fingers and sighed.

"I take it you haven't heard yet," the Korun master said.

Obi-Was raised his head. He'd noticed the subdued nature of the council when he walked in, but it didn't seem out of place at the time. "Forgive me, master," he said. "I have been on Ooo-sek for the past week conducting a training exercise with Knight Siri Tachi and her Padawan. What have I missed?"

 _Do they know something about Anakin?_

"Four days ago Serenno seceded from the Galactic Republic under the leadership of Count Dooku, and formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Mace said. "Other systems are already joining. To send a Jedi investigation to Serenno now would be tantamount to declaring war, and adding fuel to the fire."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Secession?" He said, heart-rate picking up speed in tandem with his breathing. "But. . . What if I am right? What if Anakin is on Serenno?"

"Difficult this is for all," Yoda said. "At stake much is."

"Even if I had proof the council would not permit me to go," Obi-Wan said, realising the truth. They did not need to spell it out for him. The secession of such a powerful system was a hard blow to the stability of the Republic. It had created a political minefield. One step in the wrong direction and it could cascade into irreparable destruction.

Obi-Wan slowed his breathing. "If I were to go," he said. "I would have to do so independently of the Jedi Order."

"Leave the Order you would?" Disapproval and reprimand echoed off the walls in Yoda's clipped tone.

Obi-Wan turned to face Yoda, kneeling before him. "I am not Dooku," he said, fierce determination shone from his eyes. His decision made. "I will stay within the new political bounds, but I will not continue to sit by idly while Anakin is in jeopardy."

Yoda shook his head sadly, ears drooping more than usual. "Prepare yourself, you must, Obi-Wan," the old master said. "Try to turn him to the Dark side, they will. Lost, I fear he may already be."

It took a moment for Obi-Wan to digest Yoda's words. It was the logical conclusion that they would try to turn Anakin to the Dark side, but he had not allowed himself to consider what that possibility would mean. Now, as he knelt before Yoda he felt faint in the knowledge that Anakin had the potential to become the most powerful Sith to ever live.

But there was still time.

"I will find him, master," Obi-Wan said. "And if I fail in that. . ."

He could not say the words, but Yoda understood anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There is a big time skip here to advance the story. Perhaps one day I will fill in the gaps with a collection of short stories, but for right now it's not planned.

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

6.

The senior salle was alight with a kaleidoscope of orange blasterbolts streaking across its circular dimensions in random patterns. The room's shielding bounced each blur of plasma three times before it fizzled out, and in the centre of the light show a single blue blade twirled in continuous, fluid motion.

Sweat flew off Obi-Wan Kenobi's brow as he twisted and turned in time with the bolts, deflecting each in a display of hard-earned skill. It took a Jedi a long time to build the required focus, speed, accuracy, and form to be able to maintain such a perfect defence.

Ninety-two minutes had passed since Obi-Wan activated the training program, and not once had a bolt penetrated his defences.

In the observation balcony above stood Jedi Master Cin Drallig. He had the unpleasant task of deactivating the training program. The salle had been booked by a pair of Masters and their Padawans, and Kenobi's drill was running past his allotted time.

Cin shook his head, a lopsided smile cutting across his face. He rather enjoyed watching Kenobi's Soresu in action. It was like a dance. With a small amount of regret he tapped away at the control panel and the bolts stopped firing. The remaining streaks pinged across the room and soon fizzled out of existence.

Obi-Wan's motions stilled and with a glance up at the observation balcony he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Did I run past my time slot?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Indeed," Cin said. "My apologies."

"No, no, it's quite all right," Obi-Wan said as the salle door unsealed and slid open to reveal four Jedi waiting beyond.

Obi-Wan collected his cloak and walked to the exit. As he passed the other Jedi he bowed deeply. "Forgive me, masters, I lost track of time," he said. "The salle is all yours."

He was almost out the door when one of the Masters spoke and made him pause.

"You train like a man readying himself for war, Kenobi," the Jedi said. Obi-Wan didn't recognise him. He was an older Teevan man, dark hair greying at the sides, and cut short similar to his padawan's, but without the braid and nerf tail. "Didn't you just get back from that crisis on Demophon?"

"This morning, yes," Obi-Wan said, surprised that the master knew anything about him at all.

The master looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He waved his padawan into the salle before walking up to Obi-Wan. "Body, mind, and spirit," he said. "They all need time to rejuvenate, Kenobi. You needn't push yourself so hard."

Obi-Wan didn't know how much the master knew, but at least the man's words came from a place of compassion. "Forgive me, master," Obi-Wan said. "I do not know your name."

"Simo Pelsum," he bowed his head as he introduced himself.

"Well, Master Pelsum," Obi-Wan said. "I thank you for your kind concern, but you need not worry about me. I don't see warmongering in my future."

"You jest," Simo said. "But it's clear to any experienced master that you are disturbed."

"Disturbed," Obi-Wan tested the word. He did not think he was disturbed. He was merely in the middle of a prolonged trial. "On the contrary, master. . . I do believe I am doing quite well, considering it's been two years standard since my padawan's kidnapping, and considering I have yet to find him."

"You cling to him," Simo said. "It will only bring you pain."

Obi-Wan shook his head. He needed to excuse himself from the conversation politely before his diplomacy fled him completely. He had the council's support, and he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. Even if they meant well.

"Your wisdom is appreciated, master. I will meditate on what you have said," Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "May the Force be with you."

"And you," the master nodded, a wry smile on his face, understanding that he'd been politely dismissed.

Obi-Wan turned and walked away.

He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair as he entered the turbolift. First order of business was to shower and scrub away the sweat and grime of the day, then he'd go down to the refectory and eat dinner, before starting his report on Demophon.

It had been a case of industrial sabotage that left the atmospheric stabilisers of the domes in constant fluctuation. The people were falling ill as a result and the production of new technologies slowed down. Mineral mining had ceased completely. Neither the local nor the Republic Security Forces could find the culprit, and so the Senate had asked for Jedi to intervene.

It had taken Obi-Wan three days to track down the disgruntled engineer who had set in motion the systems failures. All he had to do was feel the man out and track him down through the structural maze. As far as missions went it was on the easy side of the scale, but wearing a breathing mask for three days straight was an experience he'd rather not repeat.

Obi-Wan thought it vaguely amusing that the culprit had been a man who'd been listed as a missing person four weeks prior. He'd purposefully gone 'missing' in order to rig failures all over the main compound, sneaking through and living in maintenance shafts. He had to admit the man's commitment to anarchy was rather impressive.

The turbolift passed by the section that housed the hanger-bay when the breath was knocked from Obi-Wan's lungs. A bad feeling. He immediately used the stop command and the lift came to a halt on the next level. The doorway slid open and he dashed through, startling a group of initiates waiting on the other side.

He spared them neither glance nor apology as he ran straight for the curling ramp at the end of the concourse. A simple Force leap helped him bypass the vertical journey to the hanger level. Dodging Astro and Service Droids alike he flew past docked ships and maintenance bays.

The feeling grew stronger. A disjointed fluttering of confusion and pain in the midst of trying to stay calm.

Ahead Obi-Wan saw a team of healers emerge from a ship with a repulsor gurney. He slowed and forced himself to calm down. Vokara Che was attending the patient even as they walked.

Obi-Wan matched their pace and looked over Vokara's shoulder like a curious youngling.

Garen Muln lay in the gurney, his blood-streaked face scrunched in pain, eyes shut tight. His leg was visibly broken and his chest rose and fell unevenly.

Obi-Wan drew in a steadying breath. Garen was one of his closest friends.

"Obi?" Having sensed Obi-Wan's presence Garen opened his eyes and searched for him.

"Right here, Garen," Obi-Wan said as he moved into the injured man's line of sight.

"Don't excite him, Kenobi," Vokara warned. "I don't care if the Force itself led you here, he's in a delicate state and doesn't need to be upset further."

"Obi," Garen said again. "I saw a DX-6. Got curious. What. . . is it Master Ali-Alann always s-said about curiosity and the tooka?"

Even lying there struggling to breath and fighting pain Garen still had time for a lark. Obi-Wan shook his head and said, voice gentle, "You're more like a gundark than a tooka, Garen. You'll be all right."

"I have to to tell you," Garen struggled against healer hands as the repuslor gurney entered the wide hallway of the hanger level concourse. His eyes wide with urgency.

"Muln, you need to calm down," Vokara said, voice toned with stern warning.

Obi-Wan did not miss the desperation in Garen's eyes. He also didn't miss the frantic fluctuation of vital signs displayed in the repulsor gurney's data monitor. Garen had seen the ship. But was it _the_ ship?

"We will speak later, Garen," Obi-Wan said. He was not willing to risk Garen's health for information that may not mean anything. "Be at peace, rest, and recover so I can give you a thorough thrashing in the salle."

"Kenobi!" Master Che's rebuke was swift, not recognising the good-humoured banter for what it was.

Garen smiled through the pain and gave a simple thumbs-up.

* * *

Night had already fallen when Obi-Wan ascended the Tranquillity Spire. The central tower was the most sacred site within the Temple, and housed great memorial statues of the most revered masters. The walls held artfully constructed tapestries and mosaics of the Jedi Order's long history.

It also contained the Hall of Knighthood, where Padawans were elevated into Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan had taken part in that tradition once, but without his Master by his side. He'd felt as though a piece of himself had been missing, until the time to sever his braid came. The Force had swelled then, and Obi-Wan could have sworn Qui-Gon was there beside him. The serenity he feared he'd never find again had enveloped him, steadying him for his journey ahead; As a Knight of the Jedi Order.

Much had happened in the nine years since.

Obi-Wan entered one of the many meditation chambers within the spire. He used to prefer to carry out his meditations in the Room of the Thousand Fountains, or even his private quarters, but since Anakin's kidnapping he ventured to the Tranquillity Spire's chambers in the hopes that the strong concentration of Force energies there would provide him with the insight he so desperately needed.

 _I still have so much to learn,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan sat down on one of the meditation cushions in the room and closed his eyes. For two years he'd managed to let go of his emotions in favour of serenity, despite setback after setback in his search for Anakin. He'd done as well as any Jedi could have in his position, but in the back of his mind loomed a pocket of desperation that threatened to tear a breach in his Jedi calm.

He could not let that happen.

With measured breaths Obi-Wan sank into the Force. He lost himself in its ebb and flow, surrendered to its currents.

 _Show me the way,_ he thought. _I am bound to Anakin through the Force. Guide me to him. Please._

Obi-Wan did not beg. To beg is to be desperate, and he could not allow himself to sink into despair. He asked, as a humble servant would.

And the Force answered.

Lush green forests and blue skies swam across his mind's vision. He saw the seasons change, the rains, the snow. He saw leaves fall, leaving trees barren in a winter wasteland. He saw new growth.

Obi-Wan found himself standing in the forest. He stooped down and touched the dirt, smelled the air, and turned in a circle to look around. There was nothing to distinguish it from any other forest he'd ever seen. Then the wind picked up, a howling breeze that grew strong as a hurricane and loud as thunder. Ob-Wan grasped the trunk of a tree so as not to be swept away. On the wind came a whispered voice.

 _Missing. . ._ It said.

The word echoed between the trees, throwing up leaves and driving them towards Obi-Wan. The wind grew in strength, and Obi-Wan could no longer hold his grip. With wind rushing in his ears he was sent flying, up above the tree-line, where suddenly everything grew still. He floated there, and saw a moon he did not recognise.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. The forest and the moon were gone, replaced by the walls and windows of the mediation chamber. A tingling sensation thrummed through his limbs, his breathing quicker than it should be. He wiped a hand over his cold, sweaty brow. The experience had been more intense, more real than any he'd experienced before.

But what did it mean?

Missing? Yes, Anakin was missing. Surely it wasn't pointing to that obvious fact. Was the forest a hint to where he was? He could _feel_ Anakin's presence, but he couldn't pinpoint it. And what was the significance of the moon?

Obi-Wan stood. He'd entered the chamber in a calm state of mind, and now he was about to leave it more disturbed than he'd felt in weeks.

 _Perhaps Master Pelsum had been right_ , he thought. _I am not dealing with the situation as well I should be._

Having admitted his own weakness to himself, Obi-Wan's breathing calmed. He accepted his weakness, then he turned and left the meditation chamber.

He would see how Garen was doing, then seek Master Yoda's council.

* * *

"Wipe that smug smile off your face before I do it _for_ you," Garen said, failing an attempt to adjust his pillow. Still smiling, Obi-Wan leaned over to help him.

"I'm afraid it will be a few weeks until you can carry out that threat," Obi-Wan's grin widened, then shrank away. "For a moment there you had me worried."

"It'll take more than some backwater bounty hunter to get the best of me," Garen said, a grimace of pain flashed over his face. "I wouldn't mind something stronger for the pain though. But. . . you know Master Che. . . no modern pharmaceuticals unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It's for your own good," Obi-Wan said. "You know that synth drugs stay in organic systems far longer than they are effective for. And foreign bodies interfer—"

"Interfere with a Jedi's connection to the Force," Garen waved a hand back and forth. "I know, I know."

"You're as impatient as a starving Wookie today, my friend," Obi-Wan smiled again.

"I think I've earned the right, don't you?" Garen's frown turned into an impish grin. "Though don't tell Master Clee. She might regret ever recommending me for Knighthood."

Obi-Wan smiled quietly for a time. Slowly his face sobered. "What happened, Garen?"

"You know me," he said. "I see a ship I like and I have to inspect it.

Obi-Wan frowned. Garen noted that the time for banter had passed.

"The High Council sent me to Brentaal IV to investigate reports of underhanded dealings," he said. "I don't need to tell you what an important economic position Brentaal holds, and with more and more systems seceding to join the Confederacy, the Republic is concerned about Brentaal's position.

"I never got around to the actual mission. When I docked at the spaceport I noticed your mystery ship," Garen scratched at a small bandage above his eye. "Shock of my life to be honest, Obi. I thought your imagination had run away with you when you said you'd seen one fly. But there it was, clear as day."

"Did you see the pilot?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh yeah," Garen grimaced. "I hung around, admiring the ship until he showed up. Spoke with him for a long time. Told him I'd known of the design, but thought it never went into production. He became cagey as soon as he noticed my lightsaber. I thought that was strange, so I followed him when he made some excuse about having forgotten to pick up a purchase.

"He led me into an old warehouse district. Fool that I am I didn't notice the trap for what it was until I'd sprung it," Garen sighed. "He didn't look like much, but he moved like a trained assassin. Might have been Force-sensitive. I was hard-pressed to keep up with him."

"He got away, didn't he?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"He did," Garen said. "But not before he waxed poetic about how I would be just another missing Jedi."

 _Missing._

"What?"

"Ah you know," Garen ran a hand through his messy hair. "He was going on about how Jedi sometimes go missing. Obviously he was insinuating something about killing Jedi. I stopped listening. More concerned about surviving than paying attention to the verbal posturing of a man frothing at the mouth."

Obi-Wan played with the strands of his beard, thinking. He touched Garen on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you got out of there in one piece, Garen."

"Me too," he grinned and clapped Obi-Wan on the arm.

"I'll check in again soon, " Obi-Wan said as he headed to the door. "There's something I need to investigate."

* * *

Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu took great pride in her work. She made certain the Archives were up to date with all the latest developments; be it technological, political, agricultural, historical, or whatever new discoveries were made. Odds were, that if you couldn't find it in the Archives, it probably didn't exist.

She was a busy woman indeed, but always made herself available to any initiate, padawan, Knight, or Master that needed help finding something particular. More often than not though, she'd remind the seekers of knowledge that she was not their personal assistant.

Her stern demeanour prevented all but the most iron-willed from seeking her expertise specifically. There were many Librarians who kept the Archives in working order, and so it was only those like Obi-Wan Kenobi who were willing to brave the stern woman's ire.

He walked up to her and bowed deeply. Jocasta stopped typing away at the terminal she was seated at and looked up at him.

"Master Nu," Obi-Wan said.

"Knight Kenobi," she greeted in response, her tone slightly on the irate side of neutral.

Obi-Wan forced into submission the grin that threatened to tickle his cheeks. It wouldn't do to aggravate the busy Master. He knew she secretly enjoyed helping Jedi find whatever information they needed.

"I'm looking into missing Jedi," Obi-Wan said, all his pleasant humour fading at the task ahead. Adopting a neutral calm he said, "A Knight was recently attacked by a being who seemed to suggest that there were more to these disappearances than meets the eye. I was wondering if you could help me pull up a database."

"Of missing Jedi?" Jocasta stood and walked over to an unoccupied terminal.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Both missing Jedi and those whose bodies were never recovered."

"And how far back do you want to filter it?"

That was a good question. Technically Obi-Wan didn't even know what he was looking for. He was following a hunch based on his meditation and the words of Garen. "Let's start with the last twenty years," he said. "If I don't find what I'm looking for in that time-frame we can update the data filters."

"All right," she said. "You should be all set, Kenobi."

"Thank you, master," Obi-Wan bowed.

Jocasta stood and walked away. Obi-Wan was half disappointed when she didn't turn and give him a snippy reprimand. She was either too preoccupied to uphold her reputation, or she—

"And Kenobi, next time you come to the Archives with such a basic query, ask one of the assistants to help."

Obi-Wan's dimples broke free from their restraints as the grin spread across his face.

He sat down and the first file he looked upon was the most recent. A young Togruta Knight by the name of Kola Zi went missing after the public transport she was on was attacked by a pirate vessel. Status unknown since 12:1:27. That had been four months ago.

The second entry was Anakin's.

He stood proud in the picture, a half smile on his face. Obi-Wan knew that look well. Anakin would always smile like that when he was about to get into mischief. It was as though half his face betrayed him.

 _Kidnapped on Korriban by a Force-sensitive being believed by mission leader to be a Sith Lord._

 _Status: Unknown as of 10:4:16_

Obi-Wan blinked and looked away. He ran a hand over his face and moved on to the next file.

10:2:9 – Master Fam'Kuja travels to the Outer Rim territories and is never heard from again.

9:8:21 – Knight Treger Fosbonn travels to Alderaan, but there is no record of his ship exiting hyperspace.

7:11:1 – Padawan Allyana Rictho attempts to save her master from Spice Cartell enforcers. Master Kenmar Som escaped. Padawan Rictho is never seen again.

3:6:6 – Master Sifo-Dyas. Assigned diplomatic mission to negotiate peace between Jungle Tribes of Felucia. Never arrived at destination.

The next paragraph was locked behind a passkey only accessible to the High Council.

 _Odd,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Why would Master Sifo-Dyas' report be classified?_

Obi-Wan checked the year again. Year 3 since the Great ReSynchronisation.

That was the same year he and Qui-Gon went to Naboo to resolve the Trade Federation blockade. It had been the catalyst for many things. Perhaps. . . perhaps there was more to Sifo-Dyas' disappearance than it seemed. There _had_ to be. Why else would the information be hidden?

An urgency swelled in Obi-Wan's chest. He felt as though he'd stumbled into something important, but he had no idea _what_ it was.

Obi-Wan shut down the terminal and ran out of the Archives. He ignored Master Nu's reprimand as he sped down the main corridor and out into the wide concourse that lay before the Archives. Disapproving stares followed him as he sprinted towards the turbolifts and leaped over the two maintenance droids in the centre of the walkway.

He had to wait eleven whole seconds for a turbolift to arrive. It was more than enough time for him to remember himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _Calm down,_ he thought. _It won't help your case if you barge into the council chambers like an excited youngling. You're a Knight for stars' sake._

Heartbeat slowed once more Obi-Wan walked sedately into the turbolift. He folded his hands into opposite sleeves and waited as the lift carried him to and up the Spire of the High Council.

When he arrived it was to see the council filter out of the room, with Mace Windu and Yoda leading the way.

Obi-Wan walked into their path and bowed low.

"Kenobi," Mace Windu said, a single brow raised.

"Masters, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time," Obi-Wan glanced from Mace to Yoda.

"What is this about," Mace asked. Adi Gallia came to a stop next to him and gave Obi-Wan her full attention as well. The rest of the Masters continued to filter out of the chamber, speaking quietly amongst themselves as they headed for the turbolifts.

"It's about Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said. "I was investigating missing Jedi when I came upon his file. There is information there that I cannot access, and considering the timing of his disappearance I. . . well I think there is something there that could, potentially. . . Forgive me, I cannot explain myself very well. The Force guided me to this point. I really don't know where I am heading with this, but I feel I must investigate."

Yoda glanced up at Mace with a weary set to his eyes and tapped his gimer stick on the floor once. Mace's mouth turned down as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Adi Gallia showed no reaction whatsoever.

Yoda turned his gaze on Obi-Wan. With a quiet hum he turned around and headed back inside the council chamber. "Come, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan filed in behind Master Yoda. Masters Windu and Gallia followed behind them.

Yoda waved a hand to slide the door closed as the masters took their appointed seats once more. Obi-Wan took up the traditional position of deference, right in the centre of the room.

"Ask about Sifo-Dyas you do," Yoda said. "On this council he once sat, as you know. Great darkness he saw in the future. Extreme his ideas were, and not the Jedi way."

"That's why he was removed from the council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Mace said. "Some time before we sent you and Qui-Gon to Naboo he suggested that the Jedi should build an army to prepare for the coming war against the dark side."

"After he disappeared we came to learn that he had undertaken a secret mission alongside Chancellor Valorum's personal assistant," Adi Gallia said. "The Senate committee assigned to the Pyke case wanted to keep negotiations between the galactic government and the criminal organisation out of the public eye."

"The Pyke Syndicate?" Obi-Wan asked. Confusion and disillusionment threatened. "The Senate made deals with criminals? And the Jedi went. . . went along with it?"

"No," Mace said. "The Jedi were not aware of these dealings. The only reason we found out was because Valorum approached us after the fact when his personal assistant failed to report in. We had no idea that Sifo-Dyas had travelled to Oba Diah to negotiate with the Spice traders until he didn't show up at Felucia, and until Valorum informed us of the secret mission."

"Did you investigate Oba Diah?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We did not," Mace said. "The council had other concerns at the time. Valorum had been removed from office. We discovered the return of the Sith, as you well know, and the Senate was undergoing rapid changes in the aftermath of the Naboo invasion. We could not risk a political misstep."

"Yet buried his disappearance is not," Yoda said. "To Oba Diab you must go, Obi-Wan. Investigate. Perhaps discover secrets not yet revealed you will. Always bothered me, Sifo-Dyas' disappearance has. Bound to the future Sifo-Dyas somehow is."

"I will go immediately, master," Obi-Wan said.

"Not alone," Mace said. "You may need backup if you're going to walk into the lair of gangsters."

"My former padawan is currently on stand by," Adi Gallia said. "You and Siri have always worked well together, Obi-Wan."

"Then it's settled," Mace said. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed deep and took his leave. Much of what he'd heard did not sit well with him. But he would have to reflect on it later. He only hoped that this investigation would not lead to yet another dead-end.

He did not know how many more failures he could take.

Yet, Obi-Wan felt he was finally on the right track.


	7. Chapter 7

RESOLVE I

* * *

7.

"It is not up for debate," Obi-Wan said. " The insignia has to go."

"Alteration of that nature will significantly delay your departure," D7-01, a ship maintenance droid, tried to reason.

"I am not on a specific deadline," Obi-Wan appreciated the efficiency of droids, but they understood only their programming. A droid designed to keep a starship in working order understood nothing of the subtleties of appearances.

"By my calculations removing the outer decals will take approximately 2 hours with standard laser-tech," the droid's mechanical fingers tapped on a datapad.

"Very good," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be back in two hours."

The droid's circuits whirred as it processed the orders and relayed commands to the smaller maintenance droids resting in their docking ports. Their visual processors lit up bright blue before their repulsors kicked in and bore them aloft. Spindly arms emerged from the droids' frontal plates and they began their task.

Obi-Wan gave the T-6 Shuttle one last glance and headed for the exit. "Thank you Dee-Seven," he nodded to the maintenance droid on the way out. D7 did not look at Obi-Wan, but he sent a very human-like wave with over his shoulder.

It may have been unnecessary to remove the insignia, but Obi-Wan didn't want to take any chances. He took out his comlink and opened a channel to Siri Tachi. She answered almost immediately.

"Are we all set?" She asked.

"Slight delay, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said. "Two hours."

"It's just as well," Siri said. "That gives us time for a proper meal before we leave. Ferus and I are heading to the refectory, will you join us?"

"Yes, I'll be there after I check in with Garen," Obi-Wan stepped inside the turbolift.

"We'll be here," Siri said.

Obi-Wan stowed his comlink back in his utility belt and made his way to the Halls of Healing. Master Che stood at the entrance, studying a datapad as she spoke in low tones to an apprentice healer. The young healer nodded his head in understanding as Master Che handed him the datapad and shooed him away.

The Twi'lek woman raised a brow at Obi-Wan's approach. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said, lekku twitching.

"I'm simply checking in on Garen before I veer off to the stars, master," Obi-Wan bowed.

She hummed, then turned and walked away.

"Actually, master," Obi-Wan said as sudden inspiration struck him. "I have a question."

Vokara stopped and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms. "Yes?" She said.

"If I were high as a starship on spice or deathsticks, what would be the fastest way to sober up?"

The stern healer's mouth twitched in an unusual display of amusement. "Are you planning something, Kenobi?"

"Not at all, master," Obi-Wan tried not to grin. It was a serious request, but he might as well have some fun while he gained the knowledge he needed. "But I would like to be prepared. I expect to run into a drug cartel soon. And well, you know. . ."

"Do I?" Master Che frowned. "I can never tell when you're being serious, Kenobi. But if you are planning something dangerous that involves drugs you better take an anti-toxin kit with you. Come along."

She led him into a large storage unit adjacent to the wards. Isles and shelves upon shelves lined the area, filled with various medicines and med-kits. Vokara stopped in a section labelled for use in the field. She pulled down a small pack containing tablets, vials and hypodermic injectors, and handed it to him.

"The tablets are for toxins ingested through the mouth, and the vials for toxins either injected or inhaled," Vokara said. "They'll work on spice and deathsticks, as well as a variety of known poisons, such as Synox and Rock Worrt venom. But you're a Jedi and should know how to filter toxins with the Force."

"I do indeed," Obi-Wan said. "But it never hurts to have a backup plan."

"Yes, well," Vokara said as she began walking away. "Do try not to come back here in a drug-addled state. I see far too much of you as it is."

"There is no try, master," Obi-Wan grinned. "Only do, or do not."

"Hmph, shall I start calling you Master Yoda now?"

"I'm far too tall for that, master."

"And your ears are too small," Vokara said. "Get out of here Kenobi. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan grinned and slipped into the hallway leading to Garen's temporary accommodations. A medical droid loomed over the bed, taking scans, it's servos made no noise in the absolute quiet of the room.

Garen was fast asleep.

Deep shadows sat beneath his eyes, and the livid bruise on his forehead stood stark against his pale skin.

Obi-Wan did not have the heart to wake him.

He walked to the small desk where a pad of flimsy and a stylus lay. He wrote his friend a brief message, promising to visit him upon his return to Coruscant, then left the way he came.

* * *

The lunch rush was just dying down when Obi-Wan entered the refectory. He carefully navigated around the occupied tables to join the short line of hungry Jedi. He checked his chronometer and saw that he had just over ninety minutes left to kill.

Obi-Wan glanced around the hall as he waited and almost immediately spotted Siri's white-blond head. She was speaking to Ferus, who listened intently with his fork halfway to his mouth.

Siri paused and looked up, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. He should have known she'd sense him looking at her. She'd always had that skill. _It's because you shine like a beacon,_ she'd once said.

Obi-Wan gave her a small smile and a wave. She gave him a nod and turned back to Ferus.

The line moved at a steady pace and soon Obi-Wan found himself face-to-face with one of the serving droids. "Fish stew and a covado salad, please," Obi-Wan said.

With food tray in hand Obi-Wan made his way over to Siri's table. He'd barely sat down when a voice he hadn't heard in nearly three years reached him. "Obi!"

Obi-Wan's head jerked to his right, and he stood so quickly he almost upset his tray. "Bant!" He said.

Bant Eerin walked towards him with her arms outstretched. She pulled him into a hug as soon as he was within arms reach. Her silver eyes shone with happiness. "It's been too long," the Mon Calamari said.

"It has," Obi-Wan said as he pulled away and looked at his friend for a moment. "You look well."

"And you look tired," Bant frowned. "I heard about Garen."

"He'll be fine," Obi-Wan said as he sat down again. "He was happily chattering away when I visited him the other day."

"Oh I know _he'll_ be fine," Bant said, waving a hand dismissively. "You I'm not so sure about. I arrived back at the Temple this morning and already I heard a rumour that you're going on some sort of clandestine mission."

"Don't worry Bant," Siri said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I'll be there to keep an eye on him."

"Oh good," Bant said. "I feel better now."

Obi-Wan's jaw grew slack. He glanced between Siri and Bant. "I _can_ take care of myself you know," he said.

Bant ignored him, trying not to smile as she and Siri shared in their amusement. "Anyway, I've got to run, Obi," Bant said. "After my council debrief I have a three week reprieve, and I would like to catch up properly before I have to set out again. So, hurry back."

* * *

Obi-Wan led the way to the hanger-bay. He was relieved to see that the droids had completed the work on the hull within the two hours. They may not necessarily have been on a deadline, but Obi-Wan was eager to get underway and get it over with.

"That's a Whitecloak," Ferus said as soon as he saw which ship Obi-Wan was heading towards. Despite his general stoic nature, Ferus could not hide the note of surprise in his voice. "Masters, are we expecting combat on this mission?"

"We're heading for the homeworld of the Pyke Syndicate, Ferus," Siri said. "What do you think?"

"If we show up in a combat-ready starfighter they may interpret us as hostile," Ferus said.

"I doubt they'll care what ships we're flying," Obi-Wan said. "Besides, I won't be carrying any missiles. The Whitecloak's only weapons are the standard light laser canons. Their scans will pick up that it's not carrying heavy ordinance, and they'll ask questions first and fire later. It's bad business to do it the other way around."

"You and I will be piloting the T-6, Ferus," Siri said as she headed for the larger ship. Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit of the Whitecloak.

Ferus glanced between the two ships a moment longer. "Forgive me, master," he caught up to Siri at the top of the T-6's ramp. "The T-6 is big enough for all three of us. Why are we taking separate ships? You haven't given me very many details about this mission."

Obi-Wan glanced out his open cockpit at Ferus. He climbed out again and walked towards the T-6. "That's because we don't have very many details ourselves, Ferus," he heard Siri say. "We're investigating Master Sifo-Dyas' disappearance. All we know is that he went missing somewhere between Oba Diah and Felucia. The Whitecloak is merely a precaution, in case we _do_ end up facing a hostile drug cartel. We _are_ starting our search in their system, after all."

"We'll be in constant contact," Obi-Wan said.

"Except during hyperspace travel," Ferus said.

"Yes, well," Obi-Wan nodded. "That is unavoidable. Both ships have been retrofitted with Class 1 hyperdrives. We'll arrive minutes apart at worst."

"I have a bad feeling about this, masters," Ferus said.

"Now you sound like Obi-Wan," Siri teased, then turned towards the man in question. "Are you sure he's not _your_ padawan?"

"Ferus is a wise man," Obi-Wan kept a straight face.

"You two always behave so strangely," Ferus shook his head.

"It's called _relaxing_ , Ferus," Siri said. Taking pity on him she added, "We'll have a lot of time between here and Oba Diah. We'll go over everything we know in detail. You know I won't ever let you go blind into potentially hostile situations."

"I'll see you in the air," Obi-Wan nodded to them both and headed back to the Whitecloak's cockpit. As he started his preflight systems check he saw the boarding ramp of the T-6 shuttle close and the ship's cockpit come to life. He saw Siri and Ferus take their seats and begin checks of their own.

Obi-Wan calibrated the ship's comlink and opened a channel. "Testing frequency alpha two-oh-seven. Siri do you read?"

"Read you loud and clear, Obi-Wan," she said, and gave him a thumbs-up through the window.

"Preflight check complete," he said. "I'll see you in orbit."

Obi-Wan powered up the Whitecloak's ion engines and raised off the hanger-bay floor. He turned the ship towards the opening bay doors and soared out into the skies of Coruscant. The Jedi Temple was afforded its own airspace, so it was a straight shot into orbit.

After clearing his departure with Coruscant Space Control in lower orbit, Obi-Wan ascended to higher orbit and waited for the T-6 to rendezvous with him. He didn't have to wait long.

"We're ready to enter hyperspace, Obi-Wan," Siri's voice crackled through the comlink.

"Excellent," he said. "Set course for Formos and stick to the planned route. We'll rendezvous there before travelling to Oba Diah. Remember, it's the Kessel sector; it borders on Hutt space and is controlled by the cartels. Stay vigilant."

"You too, Obi-Wan," Siri said.

They ended communication, and made the jump to hyperspace one after the other.

Kessel. The Outer Rim.

Yes, Obi-Wan definitely did not want to fly in there with ships marked as Republic vessels.

There wasn't much to do in hyperspace but wait. The course was set and the ship would automatically revert to realspace at the destination marker. Obi-Wan took out his datapad and again studied the information he did have.

There were files on Sifo-Dyas' path through the Jedi order; from initiate to Master, to being seated on the High Council, to being removed from it. That wasn't really relevant to the mission.

He checked the information obtained from Valorum again. He'd memorised it already, but it wouldn't hurt to read through it once more.

Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum had sent Master Sifo-Dyas and his personal aide, a man by the name of Silman, to Oba Diah in order to settle a dispute with the Pyke Syndicate. The dispute had threatened to create a full-scale gang war on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan struggled to understand the need for discretion. He could agree that it would have been embarrassing for a gang war to erupt on the planet housing the headquarters of the Galactic Republic, but was that really worth what the subterfuge had cost them?

Perhaps if the Jedi had been informed of the mission things might have. . . No, it didn't help to think about what ifs. _Stick to the facts,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Well, there really wasn't much to go on.

 _I'll need to meet with the Pyke Syndicate to see what they may or may not know,_ he thought. _This ought to be interesting._

Obi-Wan sat and stared at the faces of Sifo-Dyas and Silman for a very long time.

* * *

"Where coming up on Oba Diah now," Obi-Wan spoke into his shipboard comlink. "Follow my lead."

He piloted the Whitecloak starfighter expertly towards the mountainous world of Oba Diah. The T-6 shuttle stayed tight on his six.

Obi-Wan approached the planet at a curving vector. He was hesitant. Would the Pykes communicate with them before firing their orbital defences? Despite the confidence he displayed towards Ferus back on Coruscant, he did not in fact know which way the Pykes would lean.

And then the moon crested behind the planet's curve.

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. He'd seen that moon before. During his meditation in the Tranquillity Spire. That _had_ to be significant.

"Change of plans," Obi-Wan said. "We're heading for the Oba Diah Moon."

"Can you repeat that, Obi-Wan?" Siri said. "I thought you said to head for the moon."

"Yes, the moon," he said, unable to prevent the note of impatience that filtered into his tone. "I have a feeling."

"Of course you do," Siri said, but continued to follow him around the planet's orbit and towards the moon.

Within minutes they were orbiting the desert moon of Oba Diah. It had an odd blueish sheen to it. Obi-Wan activated a scanner sweep.

"What are you looking for, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"We shouldn't hang around here too long without making contact with the Pykes," Siri warned. "They might think we're up to something."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "But I have a very strong feeling about this."

"The moon can't tell you anything that Pykes can't."

"No," Obi-Wan agreed as a he detected a signal coming from the moon's surface. "But they can withhold information whereas the moon is just a moon, and cannot keep secrets. I've locked on to something."

Obi-Wan turned the controls and began a descent towards the signal. He slowed as he neared a small crater, the T-6 following dutifully behind.

"I don't believe it," Siri breathed.

"Just as I thought," Obi-Wan said. "It's a Republic short range emergency transponder, and that down there is the wreckage of a T-6."

Obi-Wan flew closer and fipped the Whitecloak upside down so he would get a better view of the wreckage below. "In fact," Obi-Wan inhaled sharply through his nose. "That's the registration number of the T-6 Master Sifo-Dyas piloted when he went missing."

"Do you think the Pykes shot him down?" Ferus asked.

"It's possible," Obi-Wan said. He noticed a blip on his radar then. "Hold on. I think we have incoming."

"I see it," Siri said.

Obi-Wan turned his ship and placed himself between Siri's T-6 and the approaching vessels.

There were three starfighters.

A display indicator lit up, signalling that the approaching vessels wished to make com-contact. Obi-Wan flipped a switch and a gravelly voice reached his ears.

"Unidentified vessels," it said. "You are trespassing in Pyke space. State your business or prepare to be fired upon."

Obi-Wan activated his comlink to the T-6 and said, "Let me handle this Siri." He switched to the Pyke frequency once more and replied, "Jedi vessels requesting permission to land on Oba Diah. We've come on a diplomatic mission from Coruscant and wish to speak to the leader of the Pyke Syndicate."

"Stand by," the Pyke said.

"Standing by," Obi-Wan said, then drew the Force around him. If the Pykes decided to shoot them down how they may have shot down Sifo-Dyas, then he needed to be ready to act _fast_.

He could take out the lead ship almost instantly, but the other two would likely get by him and target the defenceless T-6. Siri could pilot a ship as well as any Jedi, but he still wasn't eager to get into a fire fight with the Syndicate. They'd be hard-pressed to escape if it came to that.

"Permission granted," the Pyke said. "We'll lead the way in."

And they actually showed their backs to the Jedi. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and followed closely behind the small squadron. He changed com-frequencies again.

"Siri," he said. "Stay close to these ships. They may have allowed us access, but that doesn't mean their orbital defences won't target us."

"Right," she replied, voice calm. "Fly close. They won't risk shooting down their own ships."

A moment's pause as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Do you think they shot down Sifo-Dyas?" Siri asked.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said.

"If that is true they'll wonder why Jedi haven't been sent until now," Siri said. "It's been nine years."

"I'll think of something," Obi-Wan said.

They flew down to a large city-compound settled in a valley of monstrous, craggy mountains. A sheer cliff dropped away on one side of the settlement. Obi-Wan spotted the port from the air before the squadron changed direction to land.

The three fighters landed one after the other, and Obi-Wan settled his Whitecloak down behind them. He looked to his right and saw Siri bring the T-6 to land beside him on the open platform.

"Moment of truth," Obi-Wan muttered, his voice grim.

"May the Force be with us," Siri said as they all watched armed guards filter out of the building ahead.

Obi-Wan raised the hood of his cloak, then opened his cockpit canopy and climbed out in as non-threatening a way as he possibly could. He folded his hands into opposite sleeves and waited beside the Whitecloak for Siri and Ferus to join him. He stretched his senses around himself, locating the Pykes within the Force and studying their intentions. The T-6's ramp lowered and the other Jedi descended, hoods also drawn over their heads.

Obi-Wan walked in front, with Siri and Ferus flanking him on either side.

The Pykes formed a semi circle in front of the three Pyke starfighters. As soon as the Jedi stepped into the concave the guards raised their blasters.

Obi-Wan came to a slow stop. He did not yet sense aggression from them. They were posturing, perhaps studying him in turn.

"Trust me when I say," Obi-Wan said. "You do not want this encounter to end in hostilities."

"So you say, human," a masked guard said. "Why are you here?"

"To negotiate," Obi-Wan said.

"There is no need to negotiate with Jedi," the Pyke said, raising his blaster.

* * *

A/N: This is perhaps an awkward ending to the chapter, but if I didn't break it here the chapter would become a beast of over 7000 words. Sorry for the minor cliffhanger. Chapter 8 will be up next weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I used wookiepedia to research for this chapter. I have not yet seen the Clone Wars episodes that involve the Pyke Syndicate. As a result, what I wrote in this chapter probably falls off the canon wagon. While this is fanfiction, I like to skirt close to certain canon truths. I did a lot of research for this trilogy of books, and I hope it's providing a satisfying reading experience! That aside, I didn't have as much time as usual to read over this chapter before posting. Apologies for any awkward errors or discrepancies I missed.

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

8.

Obi-Wan swept his gaze from left to right and counted twenty-eight members of the Pyke Syndicate standing before him. He could sense an additional ten stationed on the towers surrounding the landing platform. No doubt there were snipers among them.

On different terrain Obi-Wan might have enjoyed the challenge if the gangsters were to attack. But they stood out in the open, and Obi-Wan didn't like their odds if blaster fire _did_ start raining down upon them.

"I assure you," Obi-Wan said. "It would be to your benefit to negotiate with the Jedi."

"I don't think so," the leading gangster said, still holding his blaster pointed at Obi-Wan. Around his neck hung a medalion that Obi-Wan had recognised immediately. He'd stared at it enough during the journey to Oba Diah to not recognise it on sight. Silman had worn one just like it.

 _He must have scavenged it from the wreckage,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I can use this to my advantage._

"Look around you," the gangster said. "You're surrounded by the Pyke Syndicate. You landed here willingly, but we know Jedi. You follow your Republic's orders, yet you came here in unmarked ships. So, I say you're up to something, and I'm not in the habit of taking chances."

The gangster raised his hand, and the whining sound of twenty-eight blasters' safety being toggled off reverberated out across the landing platform.

"The Jedi did not retaliate nine years ago when you shot down one of our own," Obi-Wan said, following his instincts and running with it. If he'd inferred incorrectly from the pieces of information he had, he was about to dig himself, Siri and Ferus into a very deep hole. "But make no mistake, the Jedi Order's patience does have a limit. Three Jedi stand before you today. Should we not return to Coruscant you can be sure that far more will follow."

The gangster held his closed fist in the air. A sign to his men to wait. "You threaten me?"

"I never threaten," Obi-Wan raised his brows. "I'm simply offering you a choice that won't lead to more Jedi on your doorstep."

The gangster tilted his head, then spat on the ground. "What do you want, Jedi?"

"Information," Obi-Wan said. "Let's start with your name. As a show of good faith, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Lom Pyke," the gangster said, lowering his blaster to point at the ground.

Obi-Wan paused. The syndicate leader himself stood before him. Well, that certainly made things simpler.

"I can tell you're a busy man, Lom," Obi-Wan said. "So I'll not beat around the bush; Why did you shoot down the Republic shuttle nine years ago?"

Obi-Wan still couldn't say with certainty that the gangsters _had_ shot them down. He had no proof and could feel Siri's subtle unease and Ferus' tightly wound tension in the Force.

Lom took a long time to answer. He simply stared at Obi-Wan, as though trying to see through him. Something unpleasant settled in Obi-Wan's gut, but he ignored it and kept his outward calm.

"You know," Lom finally spoke. "He said it would never come back to us."

"He?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mhm, he wanted your Jedi friend dead," Lom said. "Paid us a fortune to shoot down his ship."

"And Silman was just collateral then, I take it?" Obi-Wan said, his brows drawing together in a stern line. The relief at having been right was dwarfed by the unpleasant knowledge that someone had _paid_ the Pyke Syndicate to kill Sifo-Dyas. "I see you took a trophy. That medallion belonged to him."

"I liked it, so I took it," Lom drawled.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan spoke with his most diplomatic voice. Aggression caused sentients to clam up, more often than not. And though Obi-Wan felt a stirring of anger he swiftly released the emotion into the Force and focussed on the task at hand; get information and get out safely.

"A human man, like yourself," Lom said. Obi-Wan resented the comparison, and quickly released that feeling into the Force as well.

"Did this man have a name?" Obi-Wan asked. Outwardly he portrayed a picture of perfect Jedi serenity, but within waves of urgency kept breaking against the tranquil shields he forced in place.

"Lord Tyranus," Lom said.

Obi-Wan frowned. He'd never heard the name before. "What did he look like?"

"Old and rich," Lom said.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Obi-Wan said. "Surely you have security footage."

"Why would the Pyke Syndicate keep evidence to incriminate itself," Lom said. "We don't want the Republic sticking their noses in our business. We operate past each other, always have. We control the gangs on Coruscant, and the Republic turns a blind eye to our organisation. Why would we jeopardise such an agreeable arrangement?"

Obi-Wan could feel Ferus' outrage in the Force. Lom's words had been inflammatory to say the least. For the Republic to turn a blind eye to organised crime was a revelation that no Jedi would be comfortable with. But their situation was still precarious and Obi-Wan could not focus on the Republic's failing right then. He would reflect on it later. Behind him he felt Siri send a calming gesture towards her padawan.

"You did not destroy the wreckage," Obi-Wan pointed out. "That tells me you understand the value of a bargaining chip."

Lom smirked.

"Are you ready to negotiate?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll make it simple, Jedi," Lom said. "No more questions. I give you Silman, and you and your Republic and Jedi Order don't bother the Pyke Syndicate again."

 _What?_

"Silman is alive?" Obi-Wan tilted his head. That was certainly unexpected.

"He is," Lom said. "He survived the crash. The other one wasn't so lucky."

"And he's been here all this time?" Obi-Wan half turned towards Siri as he felt her surprise ripple through the Force.

"Like you say," Lom laughed, a low cruel sound. "Bargaining chip."

Obi-Wan stared at a point beyond Lom's shoulder. They had travelled to Oba Diah in search of answers to a nine year old mystery. With the knowledge that Silman was alive Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi Code demanded a change in plans. It was now a rescue mission, and he'd have to forfeit whatever else the Pyke Syndicate could reveal in order to save the man.

"I'd like to see him," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course you do! But the other two stay here," Lom turned his back to the Jedi and began walking towards a speeder. "Decide quick, Jedi. My hospitality has an expiration date."

Obi-Wan turned to Siri and Ferus, and spoke in a low tone the Pykes wouldn't overhear. "There is no choice here," he said. "I have to go with Lom."

"This could be a trap, Obi-Wan," Siri said.

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan scratched his beard. "But if Silman truly is alive we cannot abandon him here."

"They want to split us up for a reason," Siri said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "To see how we'd react. We have to call their bluff, or they will call ours."

"All right," Siri said. "But for the record, nothing about this feels right."

"I know," Obi-Wan sighed. "If things do go down the Sarlac's throat, you and Ferus get out. Don't worry about me."

Siri looked like she wanted to argue, but then released a slow breath as the tension left her shoulders. "May the Force be with you," she said.

"And you," Obi-Wan said. He briefly met Ferus' eyes and gave him a nod, then walked towards the speeder where Lom and three of his men waited.

Their weapons were stowed, but they leered, scoffed and laughed as Obi-Wan approached. One even mimicked folding his arms into opposite sleeves, and stood stoically for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. Lom sat in the back of the vehicle and indicated for the Jedi to sit next to him.

Obi-Wan slid in beside Lom without fuss, and without displaying any measure of unease. He sat straight in his seat, hood still drawn over his head, and waited for the driver to pull away from the port.

The speeder's engines whirred to life and the force of the acceleration pushed Obi-Wan back in his seat. There was nothing resembling roads or skylanes, but Obi-Wan made sure to memorise the layout of the compound as they travelled towards the north side.

"I always thought Jedi are too trusting," Lom said as they passed by a communications tower. "You played right into that belief. So quick to separate yourself from your allies."

Obi-Wan ignored Lom's attempts to unbalance him. He sensed no hostility from the crime lord, merely curiosity. He knew that could change at any moment, but there was no threat yet. Lom was testing him.

"There is one ally a Jedi can never be separated from," Obi-Wan said.

"Ah!" Lom tapped a hand against the seat. "Your all-powerful Force, right? Maybe you are too trusting of your Force as well. Jedi die the same as any other sentient."

"Yes, I think you proved that when you shot down Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan turned his head to meet Lom's gaze, and smiled. "A Jedi cannot transcend the bounds of nature's intent. Everything is as the Force wills it."

"Like I said," Lom cackled. "You put too much trust in your Force. You Jedi are too passive. You could be the most powerful beings in the galaxy if only you take what you want, like everyone else, hm? You should _make_ your Force obey you."

"Then we wouldn't be Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"No, you'd be something darker," Lom turned his face away, but his baleful chuckle echoed through the speeder's interior.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, and turned to gaze out the window again. He would not rise to the bait. Whatever information Lom had, it mattered not if Silman truly were alive. Honour would demand he save Silman. Lom knew this and was trying to tempt him.

 _But what if he_ does _know something about the Sith, as he seems to suggest?_

The speeder slowed down and stopped in front of one of the older buildings in the district. Cracks crept up the duracrete walls and small chunks were missing where blaster fire had pocked and scorched it. The door was stained with moss and didn't seal all the way. If that was where they kept Silman Obi-Wan did't think the man would be in good physical condition.

Another possibility presented itself as Obi-Wan stepped out of the speeder and watched as the three guards rested their hands on their thigh-holsters. They could have brought him to the decrepit, almost completely abandoned part of town in order to kill him.

 _But no,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Four against one are great odds. And with the number of structures here it would be too easy for me to out-manoeuvre them._

Obi-Wan took a centring breath and searched through the Force for signs of life. The decrepit structure held several living beings.

"This way Jedi," Lom said as he walked in the building. He led Obi-Wan down a narrow hallway. It was immediately obvious to Obi-Wan that cleaning was not a priority in that place. Spider-webs and water stains were scattered across the floor and ceiling. Dust lay thick on the few ornaments arranged haphazardly along the walls.

At the end of the hallway a single durasteel door stood out. It seemed to be the only thing kept in perfect working order in the place. Lom placed his hand on the biometric scanner and the door slid open.

The stench was the first thing that Obi-Wan noticed.

Lom held out his arm, his chin raised, a half smile on his face and brows raised. Smug as only a crime lord could be. Obi-Wan ignored the ripe smell of biological waste and walked inside. He wasn't concerned about Lom locking him in. His lightsaber could cut through durasteel with ease if it came to that.

Obi-Wan found the source of the stench sitting in the corner. The bucket looked like it hadn't been changed in days, possibly weeks. He turned back to the open doorway, not completely able to hide his disgust.

"Do you keep all your guests in such uncivilised accommodations?"

Lom only grinned.

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to face the opposite corner. A human man sat hugging his knees to his chest. He was thin, obviously malnourished. His grey-hair was long and tangled in knots, his beard in equal state of disarray. He stared at something sitting on his finger, a small beetle. Obi-Wan noticed the man's lips moving, muttering quietly. Despite the neglect he had suffered, he was the spitting image of the man Obi-Wan had seen in the holofiles.

With careful steps Obi-Wan walked closer to the man and crouched down near him. The man didn't pay him any attention.

"Mr Silman?" Obi-Wan addressed him in a quiet, gentle voice.

Silman looked up almost immediately, his grey eyes shining with wonderment.

"That's my name," he said in a hoarse voice. "Hey, you look familiar."

"We've never met, Mr Silman," Obi-Wan said. "I am a Jedi. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I remember the Jedi," Silman said, then turned his attention back to the beetle crawling along his finger.

"Mr Silman," Obi-Wan tried to catch the man's eye again. Silman kept muttering to the beetle. Obi-Wan reached into the Force, and when he touched Silman's mind he felt only scattered confusion. The years of captivity had been hard on the man. Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face, feeling distress at the way the man had been treated. He released his feelings into the Force, then turned his blue-green eyes on Silman's huddled form again.

"Would you like to go back to Coruscant with me, Mr Silman?"

"Coruscant is full of pretty lights," Silman muttered.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Will you let me help you?"

"Help," Silman parroted the word and paid the Jedi no further attention.

Obi-Wan stood and turned back to the open doorway. He looked at Lom with stern disapproval. The crime lord just shrugged, the smug smile still on his face.

Obi-Wan could do nothing to give Silman justice. It may not have been fair, but it was what it was.

"So, do we have a deal?" Lom flicked some dirt off his finger. "You take Silman. No retaliation from the Jedi or the Republic."

Obi-Wan knew he didn't have a choice. He'd come to Oba Diah in the hopes of finding a lead to Sifo-Dyas. He'd found much more than that. Greed would only lead to losing control over the situation.

"We have a deal," Obi-Wan said.

Lom chuckled darkly. He walked into the filthy room. "Up!" He growled at Silman.

To Obi-Wan's distressed surprise Silman sprang to his feet, his eyes glued to the floor, his hands clenching and shaking.

The Jedi took a quick step forward and placed himself between Silman and Lom.

"Thank you, Lom" he said insincerely. "I will take it from here."

Obi-Wan removed his cloak and gently placed it around Silman's bony shoulders.

"This is a nice cloak," Silman said as he pulled it tighter around himself.

"Come with me Mr Silman," Obi-Wan said. He put an arm around the man's shoulders and guided him towards the door. Lom turned and led the way outside.

"To Coruscant?" Silman asked, his head turning side to side as he carefully looked around himself. Obi-Wan sensed his unease and touched his mind with a minor Force-suggestion to help him stay calm.

"Yes, Mr Silman," Obi-Wan said. "We're going home."

* * *

Upon his return to the port Siri and Ferus stood exactly where Obi-Wan had left them. The arc of guards had dispersed around the platform, talking in smaller groups or tinkering with droid servos and ship parts.

Obi-Wan would have sighed with relief if present company had been different.

Silman's eyes were wide, looking everywhere as though he couldn't decide where to focus. Obi-Wan could feel the man's bewilderment, his urge to _hide_. Like a bird that had been cooped up in a cage all its life suddenly being freed, and having no idea what to do without the bounds restricting it. It was upsetting that Silman had grown so used to his captivity.

Obi-Wan gently guided Silman away from the speeder and towards the T-6. Siri and Ferus kept their expressions neutral, but Obi-Wan could feel their surprise. Silman still clutched Obi-Wan's cloak tight around himself and made eye contact with no one.

"We're done here?" Siri asked as soon as Obi-Wan was within arm's reach.

"Yes," he said. "You and Ferus will have to take care of Silman on the way back to Coruscant."

"Ferus," Siri indicated for him to guide Silman to the T-6. Obi-Wan renewed his subtle calming Force-suggestion on Silman. Siri gave him a strange look, but said nothing until Ferus and Silman were up the T-6s ramp and out of ear shot. "Is that necessary?"

"They kept him in a cell for nine years, Siri," he said. "No windows, no civil infrastructure, just a bucket in the corner. Not even a blanket. The poor man is malnourished, his long captivity has taken a toll on his mind, and he's obviously very afraid of Lom."

"We'll take care of him," Siri said. "Worst case I have to force him to sleep during the journey."

"Yes, but try to avoid that unless absolutely necessary," Obi-Wan turned and saw Lom approach them. "Try to gain his trust, he may know something more about this Lord Tyranus."

Lom Pyke strolled towards them, his hand resting on his holstered blaster. Obi-Wan turned to face the crime lord fully and casually rested his hand on his lightsaber hilt.

"We're square, Jedi," Lom said with chin raised.

"For now," Obi-Wan said.

"For _ever_ ," Lom squinted his eyes and pointed a finger at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly, the side of his mouth twitching up as he raised his brows. "You have returned a citizen of the Republic to us. A man you have kept as your prisoner for nine years after shooting down his starship and murdering his travelling companion. You have suffered no retaliation for these offences. I'd say you got off lightly, Lom Pyke. But the fact that you are returning Silman to us now does not absolve you of any future offences against the Republic."

"This isn't Republic space," Lom held his arms wide.

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "But most of your profits come from Republic space."

Business was something that Lom Pyke understood well. He gave Obi-Wan a sour look, spat on the ground, then walked away.

"We shouldn't be taunting him Obi-Wan," Siri said. "We still need to get out of this system in one piece."

"He has to understand that he can't intimidate us into being submissive," Obi-Wan said. "Don't worry. He's putting on a show, but he knows he's getting the better end of this deal."

"You think he knows more than he lets on?"

"I'm certain of it," Obi-Wan said. "But with how the situation has changed we have to cut our losses."

"Obi-Wan," Siri gripped his sleeve. "What if Lom Pyke knows where to find this Lord Tyranus? And what if he's the one who took Anakin?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and stared over Siri's shoulder at the Whitecloak. He couldn't meet her eyes. She'd see his frustration. "The knowledge that this Lord Tyranus hired the Pyke Syndicate to kill Master Sifo-Dyas changes the situation. They killed Jedi before. It would be selfish of me to risk not only you and Ferus, but Silman as well, for the sake of my padawan."

Siri let go of his sleeve.

"Get out of here, Jedi," Lom Pyke yelled from across the platform. "Before I change my mind, eh!"

"Time to go," Obi-Wan spoke softly and turned towards the Whitecloak. He did not see the hesitant, almost pained look that Siri directed at his back before she headed for the T-6.

* * *

Obi-Wan reverted the Whitecloak back to realspace and was met with the sight of Coruscant's glittering surface. The trip had been both productive and frustrating; They had rescued an innocent man and learned that Sifo-Dyas' death had been ordered by a man named Lord Tyranus.

Obi-Wan guided the starfighter towards orbit, wondering if Silman had perhaps revealed anything to Siri. How much could the man really know, though? As far as Obi-Wan could tell, Silman had been kept completely isolated from everything for the near decade he'd been the Pyke Syndicate's prisoner.

Obi-Wan waited in high orbit until the T-6 reverted back to realspace. Satisfied that Siri, Ferus, and Silman had arrived safely, he proceeded through customs and piloted the ship towards the Jedi Temple.

He set the Whitecloak down in the hanger bay and shut down its systems. A moment later the T-6 slowly flew inside and docked in its assigned space. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the pilot's chair. For how much he disliked flying, he didn't want to leave the cockpit. To leave the cockpit would be to finally admit that he'd let a promising lead go when he did not press Lom Pyke for more information.

The T-6's ramp lowered. Siri left the starship first, followed closely by Ferus and Silman. The bewildered man still clutched Obi-Wan's cloak tight around his shoulders. Ferus guided him down the ramp with a gentle hand.

Obi-Wan watched as Siri said something to Ferus. The padawan nodded and then headed for the hanger bay exit with Silman in tow.

Siri turned towards the Whitecloak and approached.

With a quiet sigh Obi-Wan opened the cockpit and stepped out. "Any trouble?" He asked when Siri caught up to him.

"No trouble," Siri said. "He cried though, when we entered hyperspace. I think it didn't hit him that he was free until right then. But his thoughts are extremely scattered. One moment he seems lucid and the next he's having a conversation with something only he can see."

"Pyke broke him," Obi-Wan said sadly, shaking his head.

"Not completely," Siri said.

"What do you mean?"

"He remembers Lord Tyranus."

"He met him?" Obi-Wan didn't even try to hide his surprise. Hope stirred in his chest, but he squashed it down. He didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"Silman never saw Tyranus," Siri said. "But he _heard_ him in discussion with Lom Pyke. He said Tyranus sounded cultured, like a Coruscanti senator. Ferus is currently studying the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and he has countless holonet news segments loaded on his datapad."

"You played them to Silman to see if he would recognise any of the voices," Obi-Wan realised. "And?"

"When the eleventh recording started, Silman recognised him instantly," Siri said. "According to Silman, Lord Tyranus and Count Dooku are one and the same."

* * *

A/N: Five more chapters left in this first book!


	9. Chapter 9

RESOLVE I

* * *

9.

"They said it's too incendiary to pursue."

The lake level hadn't changed much since Obi-Wan was an initiate. The artificial sky still looked as real as the one outside, and the climate was still perfectly controlled to simulate outdoor lake and waterfall humidity. Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the smooth pebbles scattered around him. It felt as it always had, but the soothing effect it used to have was missing.

"What are you going to do?" Bant asked as she moved a little closer to shore. Obi-Wan was thankful that she didn't apologise. That seemed to be everyone's default reaction. Everyone was _sorry_ that his padawan still hadn't been found. Even the council.

"I don't know yet," he said.

Bant hesitated. She swam the short distance to shore and walked out to sit next to Obi-Wan. "I know this is hard on you Obi," she said. "I can feel your sadness."

"I think I'm more frustrated than sad, Bant," he said. "And I should be neither."

"No, don't be so hard on yourself." Bant hugged her knees to her chest. "It's all just politics, Obi. With the CIS gaining momentum the council is worried about the stability of the Republic."

"I know," Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face and scratched his beard. "And they don't want to upset things further by accusing the leader of the movement of being a Sith lord, on the word of a Jedi who looks desperate and a man who's lost half his faculties after surviving nine years as the prisoner of a spice cartel."

"You don't look desperate, Obi," Bant put one arm around his shoulders. "You haven't let emotion overcome you. If you had you'd be halfway to Serenno by now."

"All I can think about is what Anakin must be going through," Obi-Wan stared out over the lake, the intensity of his eyes portraying his inner struggle. "The longer he's under the Sith's thumb the smaller the chance of ever getting him back becomes. And Arbor. . . who knows what that woman is up to. What she's doi—no, I can't think about it. I just. . . I have to do _something_ , Bant."

"You can't go against the council," she said.

"They are so concerned with the political fallout. . . I'm not certain they have considered what it would mean if Anakin did turn to the dark side," Obi-Wan used the Force to lift a small flat stone and skip it across the lake's surface.

"It's their job to consider all possibilities, Obi," Bant reasoned.

"Then they have abandoned him," despite the calm tone he spoke in Obi-Wan's condemnation was swift and without apology. "And I will not."

"Think carefully before you decide to defy the council," Bant spoke softly, her silver eyes shone with sad acceptance. "The council is not wrong about the political instability."

Obi-Wan sighed. He was all too aware that any perceived attack on Serenno or its leaders would lead to more systems seceding from the Republic. The CIS preached propaganda about how the Senate was failing and slowly turning the Galactic Republic into a dictatorship. Dooku himself was calling the Jedi the Republic's mysterious enforcers. How could he follow his instincts to find and rescue Anakin without playing right into the CIS' hands?

"Have you. . . I know you don't need to hear this, but have you considered the possibility that Anakin is already lost?" Bant said, resting her chin on her knees. "It's been well over two years. . ."

"I can't think it," Obi-Wan said. "Not believing in him would be the worst kind of betrayal."

Bant sighed, "I hope he values how much faith you have in him, Obi-Wan. If he does there's no chance the Sith can turn him."

They sat in silence for a time. Despite the rationality of the council's decision Obi-Wan struggled with it. He'd been raised as a Jedi, taught to hold the broad perspective above the narrow one, to view every situation from multiple angles.

Obi-Wan saw too much now.

He saw himself rescuing Anakin at the cost of peace in the galaxy. He saw himself following the council's orders to desist, also at the cost of peace in the galaxy. Stability was doomed no matter what he did or did not do, because the Sith were the root of the problem. Like an invading virus destroying a healthy body the Sith presence would be felt only after irreparable damage had already been done.

For all Obi-Wan knew the Sith were counting on him going to Anakin's rescue precisely so they could point fingers at the Jedi. _Misdirection,_ Obi-Wan thought. _It's so easy to manipulate sentients when you give them only half the facts._

And what of Anakin?

After such a long time, would Anakin blame him for not rescuing him sooner? Would he resent Obi-Wan, the Jedi Order, for allowing political conjecture to give them pause?

 _What must I do?_ Obi-Wan all but begged into the Force.

Bant shifted, sensing his mental distress. "Obi?"

"Qui-Gon would tell me to keep my focus in the present moment where it belongs," Obi-Wan said. "But I can't, Bant. This is all happening on too grand a scale. I have no idea what to do, and the masters I look to for guidance are all hiding behind the political rhetoric."

"I don't envy you," Bant said. "The Force has chosen you for this, Obi-Wan. The council may choose not to see it, but I see it. Anakin was entrusted to your care, and so his future is also in your hands. Do what you feel the Force wills."

"History will judge harshly," Obi-Wan said. "And so will the Order."

"The Order serves the Force," Bant smiled softly. "Not the other way around."

Obi-Wan brought his arm around her shoulders and squeezed briefly. He stood and held a hand out to Bant. She grasped firmly and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Bant," he said, his eyes showing the gratitude he tried to voice.

"What are friends for?" Bant's smile was gentle.

Obi-Wan pulled his life-long friend into a hug, uncaring of the fact that the water still clinging to her form was dampening his tunics. Bant returned to the lake waters then, and Obi-Wan headed towards an empty training room.

* * *

After nearly four hours of running through lightsaber sequences—in forms ranging from Ataru to Soresu, and Shien to Djem So—Obi-Wan felt that he'd finally reached a place of serenity once again.

Sweat poured off him in tiny rivulets and his muscles were beginning to tire, but Obi-Wan was determined to finish his marathon training session. Endurance was of vital importance.

He walked over to the control panel next to the sealed door of the salle. He input commands for a specific droid training program. One he had designed himself. The droid bay opened and two droids emerged.

The BCA-11/X lightsaber practice droid was a bipedal droid equipped with two blaster carbines. Its armour contained a matrix of cortosis, a material with energy resistant properties that caused blaster bolts and lightsaber blades to short out at the point of contact. Repeated strikes from a lightsaber could still destroy it, but its durability made it a perfect Jedi training droid.

The second droid to emerge was a modified version of the BCA-11/X. It carried a lightsaber instead of blaster carbines, and was programmed to fight with true Jedi lightsaber forms.

Obi-Wan activated the program and the blaster droid sprung into action. It fired off shots at Obi-Wan in an unpredictable pattern, changing its position and firing again. Deflecting blaster bolts was something Obi-Wan had mastered long ago, and his Soresu had advanced to such a degree that he was confident against multiple opponents. What he was practising now was Shien.

Where Form III Soresu was developed to defend against attacks, Form IV Shien and Djem So were developed to turn attacks against the attacker. Shien focused on returning blaster fire, while Djem So's focus lay in immediate counter-attacks after defending a lightsaber strike.

The droid kept up a steady rate of fire, and Obi-Wan knocked each bolt back at it. Its armour spat sparks as the bolts were seemingly absorbed by the cortosis matrix. The fight was a complete stalemate. But then, that was kind of the point of the training. Obi-Wan kept deflecting the droids blaster fire back at it until the program shifted towards the other droid.

It sprang forth, lightsaber activated and began attacking in an elegant Makashi style. Obi-Wan had chosen this style specifically because it was Dooku's favoured form. It encouraged efficiency and precision over power, and was perhaps the most effective lightsaber duelling style.

Obi-Wan needed to be able to counter it.

He started off with his favoured Soresu, getting into a rhythm where he parried each attack the droid made against him. Makashi was fast, elegant, and didn't leave much opportunity for counter-attack. So Obi-Wan created opportunities.

He began altering the angle of his parries, forcing the droid to adapt to his movements. It created a shift in the elegant dance, and Obi-Wan exploited it by countering with a powerful Djem So strike immediately after parrying a straight jab. His blade fizzled against the droid's armour. Against a living being the strike would have been a killing blow.

Obi-Wan continued to defend with Soresu, and continued to create opportunities for counter-attack. He did not keep track of the time. His sole focus remained on using his mastery of Soresu to manipulate his opponent's blade angle, and to then counter-attack with powerful strikes.

On the next counter-attack Obi-Wan split the droid in two.

A true Djem So master would enhance his natural abilities with the Force to deliver devastatingly powerful strikes. Obi-Wan didn't consider himself a master, but his application of the Force had brought his training to a sudden, halting end.

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped a hand over his face. He didn't mean to overdo it.

"Djem So," a voice said. "Powerful. Straight-forward. Your padawan's chosen style, if I recall correctly."

Obi-Wan turned his face towards the observation balcony. Mace Windu stood there with his arms folded in opposite sleeves. With a single graceful leap he landed next to Obi-Wan and looked at the fallen droid.

"You programmed it to fight with Makashi," Mace said. "I'd ask why, but I think I already know."

"Then you understand that I'm only doing this because I have to," Obi-Wan said.

"I understand that you've felt compelled to do _something_ since Skywalker disappeared from your sight, Obi-Wan," Mace turned away from the droid to face Obi-Wan fully. "And I am concerned that you may finally have decided to surrender to the compulsion."

"There is no simple way to solve this, master," Obi-Wan said. "Silman may not be in a state of mind to provide irrefutable proof, but his testimony along with everything else I have discovered convinces me that Dooku is, at the very least, under the influence of a Sith lord. The same Sith who surely must have trained Darth Maul."

"You wish to go after Dooku," Mace said, his face betraying no emotion.

"No master," Obi-Wan met his eyes. "I wish to go after my padawan."

"This attachment will lead to suffering, Obi-Wan," Mace said, but there was no reprimand in his tone.

"Dooku may have a few decades left in him, but he is old," Obi-Wan said. "Surely the Sith is looking for a younger apprentice. I've given this a lot of thought, master. Anakin practically fell into their laps. My attachment, as you perceive, far transcends my own feelings. If we do nothing I see only destruction in our future."

"You're making grand claims, Obi-Wan," Mace warned. "Be mindful that you don't create that which you seek to prevent. If you chase shadows they will find you."

"The Sith are vengeful and manipulative. It may have happened a thousand years ago, but they will never forget their utter obliteration at the hands of the Jedi. And after so long they have made us aware of their presence once more. They are no longer stalling, master, they are _acting,_ " Obi-Wan stowed his lightsaber at his side. "We cannot be complacent. If Anakin is the Chosen One we cannot let him fall to the Sith's hatred. And if he does. . . if he already has. . ."

"All this combat training you've been doing is in anticipation of a new war between Sith and Jedi?" Mace asked.

"The council must see what I see, master," Obi-Wan said, ignoring the question and attempting to bring Mace Windu out of passivity.

"The council sees a great many things, Kenobi," Mace warned. "But our hands are tied."

"If we let politics interfere with the will of the Force we'll have only ourselves to blame," Obi-Wan said. "If it comes to it I will take the burden of responsibility upon myself, master."

Mace shook his head. "Surely you understand what that would mean, Obi-Wan."

"Of course," he said. "The Order would renounce me, and both the Galactic Republic and the CIS would likely hunt me."

"And you would do this? Defy, not just the council but the Galactic Republic itself, to go to Serenno on a hunch that your padawan is there?"

"If it means saving Anakin from the dark side then I would do so without hesitation," Obi-Wan said, determination shining in his eyes. "I have already waited too long as it is."

"When will you leave?"

"I think it's best not to say," Obi-Wan said. "Wouldn't you agree, master?"

Mace sighed and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

The day drew to a close and night descended on the Jedi Temple, but the city of Coruscant didn't show signs of slowing down. It never did.

Freshly showered and wearing a clean set of tunics, along with a new cloak—he'd never recovered the old one from Silman—Obi-Wan walked down the halls of the residential section of the Jedi Temple. It was the fourth day since their return from Oba Diah and it was Siri's turn to host their semi-regular evening meal.

Qui-Gon and Tahl used to do something similar. It brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face, knowing that he'd picked up more than how to be a Jedi from his old master. Once both he and Siri had been Knighted Obi-Wan had suggested starting the tradition. Ever since they would make a point to eat a meal together when both were at the Temple.

Occasionally their padawans would attend. Well, it was mostly Ferus who did. Anakin was always too busy with one thing or another, be it reprogramming training droids or building new ones from scratch.

Now, Obi-Wan stood in front of the door leading to Siri and Ferus' shared quarters, and paused with his hand hovering above the door's sensor. It struck him that this would likely be the last time he got to enjoy the tradition.

He took a deep breath to centre himself. Obi-Wan could not allow Siri to feel his. . . _whatever_ it was he was feeling. Something between longing and remorse. He did not know and did not dwell on it. He had to do what the Force willed, and if Siri learned what he was planning she would try to stop him.

The door slid open before Obi-Wan could activate the sensor.

"Well," Siri said. She stood on the other side of the doorway, a half grin twitched on her face in a parody of a welcoming smile. "Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come in?"

Obi-Wan folded his hands into opposite sleeves, then gave a mock-bow and walked inside.

Ferus was seated on a couch in the small living area, studying his datapad. When he saw Obi-Wan he moved to stand, no doubt to bow, but Obi-Wan motioned for him to stay seated. Siri disappeared into the small kitchenette.

"How are you Ferus?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am well, master," he said, a little stiffly. "And you?"

"Quite chipper," Obi-Wan said, throwing the padawan a wide grin. He took a seat on the opposite meditation cushion. "What are you studying?"

"The Treaty of Coruscant," Ferus said.

Obi-Wan's brows rose. "It's over three and a half thousand years old," Obi-Wan said. "Well worth studying, of course. What ignited your interest?"

Ferus seemed to hesitate for a moment, then said, "Our mission to Oba Diah, master. It made me realise that there are factions out there that operate on misinformation and deception, and. . . well. . . I want to know _why_ such factions go unopposed."

"Why do Jedi not intervene where there is clearly suffering," Obi-Wan said. Nodding his head.

"Yes master," Ferus said.

Siri walked out of the kitchenette with a steaming pot of stew. The small table was already set with three bowls and utensils.

"I told him earlier that each conflict has two or more sides to it," Siri said. "The Jedi represent one side, but our viewpoint may not be valid in the eyes of another."

"And we cannot force anyone to see life as we do," Obi-Wan said. "There are many civilizations in the galaxy that are threatened by the Jedi."

"But we are peacekeepers," Ferus argued.

Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held it out where Ferus could see it clearly. "What is this?" He asked the padawan.

"It's. . . your lightsaber," Ferus said.

"True," Obi-Wan said. "And from a certain point of view it is a weapon to intimidate and destroy someone's way of life."

"But that's not who we are," Ferus frowned.

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "But to beings who do not understand the Force, the Jedi sometimes represent unopposed power. And we _were_ once a military force."

"Yes, but we haven't been a military force since the Ruusan Reformation nearly a thousand years ago," Ferus said. "We serve the Force and the Galactic Republic."

"Precisely," Siri said. "Since the Ruusan Reformation the Jedi have been under the supervision of the Supreme Chancellor and the Judicial department. We cannot simply intervene wherever we see fit. Whether we like it or not, we also represent the Republic's interests."

"Occasionally that gets in the way of the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan said. "That's when things become most difficult."

Ferus sat still, silently considering their words. Obi-Wan kept an eye on the dark-haired padawan as he filled up three bowls with stew. He had just set down the ladle when Ferus met his eyes.

"If we are so handicapped by the Senate, how can we prevent something like the Sacking of Coruscant to happen again?" Ferus asked, ignoring the steaming stew set in front of him. "Lom Pyke knew something more about the Sith, I could feel it. Yet we left without. . ." He trailed off.

"The Sith no longer have a great army, Ferus," Siri spoke gently, sensing her padawan's distress.

"It doesn't take an army to topple a government," Ferus argued. "The Sith are cunning. How are we to oppose them if we are prevented by the bureaucrats from doing our duty?"

Obi-Wan said nothing. He had no right to, considering what he was planning.

"Ferus, why don't we table this discussion for now?" Siri said. "Lets eat before the food gets cold."

"Forgive me, master," Ferus said as he stood up. "I must centre myself. I will go meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

He bowed low to both Siri and Obi-Wan, waiting only for Siri's nod of approval, then left.

"He will be a wonderful Jedi Knight someday," Obi-Wan said once the door had slid closed.

"I agree," Siri said. "But I'm afraid he's been struggling with the hard questions for a while now. He used to be so certain, could see his path so clearly."

"Not any longer?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ever since Korriban he's been struggling with the limitations we as Jedi face," Siri said. "If it weren't for the courage you showed back then I think Ferus might have left the Order."

"He questioned why the council would not let me search for Anakin once I finally got a solid lead," Obi-Wan guessed.

"Yes," Siri said. "When he learned it was political he became frustrated. It frustrates him to this day, but I think he's come to accept our Force-sensitivity does not afford us free reign in the galaxy."

"That is, perhaps, the hardest lesson to learn," Obi-Wan said.

They ate in silence. Obi-Wan struggled against the urge to confide in Siri. They hadn't always seen eye-to-eye. As padawans they often butted heads, but they grew to an understanding, an almost intimate understanding. Obi-Wan wondered if this is what Qui-Gon felt for Tahl.

But no, he couldn't dwell on that. To confide in Siri would be to make her complicit, and he would not place that burden on her.

The evening went by with Siri and Obi-Wan catching up on all the little things. When the time came for him to leave he lingered in the doorway for a moment, and simply looked at Siri.

Strands of blond hair hung in her eyes, and Obi-Wan gently tucked them behind her ear. Siri frowned, not in annoyance, but rather in confusion. Her blue eyes held a question.

"Is everything all right, Obi-Wan?" She said.

He smiled at her then. Not the self-assured smile he usually wore when they bantered, but a soft, understated smile that held perhaps a bit too much emotion. "It will be," he said, nodding.

Obi-Wan walked away, and did not look back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N 1: Thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Special thanks to those who have dropped a kind review. Seeing proof that there are people out there who are enjoying this story I am crafting. . . It makes me feel lighter than air. Thank you.

A/N 2: There is some made-up Twi'lek language in this chapter. Wookiepedia did not have much to go on for the Twi'lek language, so I improvised. It's just for flavour, so you don't need to puzzle over the meaning. I tried to write those parts so the meaning would convey itself regardless of the unfamiliar words.

Without further adieu, here is the next chapter:

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

10.

Garen was twirling idly in a hoverchair when Obi-Wan walked into his room in the Halls of Healing. His broken leg was fixed in a plastoid splint and extended out in front of him like a battering ram.

"Ah! There he is," Garen said as soon as he caught sight of his friend. "You've finally decided to face me in one-on-one combat."

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the bed and pointed at Garen's reinforced leg. "I'd be far too frightened to face down that monstrosity in a duel."

"Master Che said this cast would stop blaster fire. Do you believe that?"

"Not for a moment," Obi-Wan laughed. "When will you be set free?"

"Tomorrow, probably," Garen said. "I'm mostly healed. It's just the leg now. Another week or two and I'll be good as new. What about you? You look like you're ready to leave on a mission."

Jedi travelled light. They only kept with them that which they could carry on their person. The difference between a Jedi at the Temple and a Jedi on mission was slight. It lay in the utility belt, and Obi-Wan's was fully equipped.

He was not surprised that Garen had noticed.

"Yes, I'm leaving soon," Obi-Wan said. "I came to tell you that our tête-à-tête spar will have to be postponed."

"Long mission?" Garen's brows drew together in concern. Their spar wouldn't happen until his leg was healed, and if Obi-Wan wouldn't be back by then, surely the mission was projected to be difficult.

 _Indefinite,_ Obi-Wan thought. "It has the potential to become quite drawn-out," he said instead.

"Well, don't leave me hanging in suspense, Obi," Garen said, his cheer had rapidly given way to subdued attention.

"It's a sensitive situation," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry, Garen. I can't say more than that at the moment."

"It's all right," Garen manoeuvred the hoverchair closer and grabbed his old friend by the upper arm. "Just be safe out there."

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't want to drag the farewell out, so he locked arms with Garen and said, "It's late. I better get going, and you better rest."

"May the Force be with you," Garen said.

"And you, my friend," Obi-Wan walked towards the door. He slid it open with a gentle use of the Force.

"Obi-Wan," Garen said suddenly, stopping him in the doorway. "Check in with me as soon as you return."

Obi-Wan hesitated. He did not trust his words right then. Garen would pick up on any attempted lie, and Obi-Wan knew his return to the Jedi Temple depended entirely on the outcome of what he was about to do. He settled for a simple nod, then left the room. The door slid closed behind him.

* * *

The hanger bay housed less activity than usual. Droids were busy fixing general wear and tear to ships and speeders, refuelling, repainting, and in some cases rebuilding entire pieces. Obi-Wan took a seat next to a maintenance bay and waited.

Nearly an hour later one of the shuttles was moved from its docking platform to the landing and take-off zone. Obi-Wan stood and moved towards it. The droid in charge was walking around the shuttle, checking things off on a datapad.

"Is this the shuttle bound for Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That is correct," the droid responded. "But you are not Master Ry-Gaul."

"I talk far too much to be Ry-Gaul," Obi-Wan said. The humour was lost on the droid.

"This shuttle has been requisitioned by Master Ry-Gaul," the droid said, unecessarily, then continued with its mission to thoroughly inspect every inch of the starship.

Obi-Wan gave the droid a wan smile, then made himself comfortable on the open landing ramp of the shuttle. He took out his datapad and studied the map of Kashyyyk he'd loaded onto it.

The Wookiee homeworld was a lush planet, covered in vast forests and jungles with intertwining seas, lakes, and rivers. It was a beautiful planet with a rich culture. Obi-Wan checked the distance from the proposed landing site to the nearest spaceport. It was just over one hundred kilometres. _Not too bad,_ he thought.

A ripple in the Force drew Obi-Wan's attention from his datapad to the hanger bay entrance. Ry-Gaul and his padawan, Tru Veld, approached the shuttle.

"Kenobi," Ry-Gaul greeted him with a nod. Tru bowed low.

"Are we all set?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes master," Tru said. "Thank you again for joining us."

"It's my pleasure, Tru," Obi-Wan said. "I'm getting used to playing the prey in these survival exercises."

"Ferus told me he almost got you," Tru grinned. "You went easy on him, didn't you?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say I made it difficult or easy," Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "I simply made sure he would learn something along the way."

Ry-gaul walked up the ramp behind them, satisfied to leave them to their discussion. Obi-Wan turned to look at the tall Jedi Master as he disappeared into the ship. He held out an arm, indicating for Tru to get on board as well. The eighteen year old Teevan padawan quickly followed the unspoken command, and Obi-Wan brought up the rear. He used the Force to trigger the ramp's closing sequence.

Ry-Gaul completed the last system check when Obi-Wan reached the cockpit. Tru had taken the co-pilot's seat, which left Obi-Wan with one of the passenger seats. He didn't mind. Flying was for droids, and he'd done his fair share in recent weeks.

If Obi-Wan believed in luck he'd call himself a very lucky man right then;

When he'd left Siri and Ferus' quarters he'd very conveniently run into Ry-Gaul by the turbolifts. The Jedi Master had been looking for a short notice replacement for his padawan's survival training. The Knight who was supposed to join them had gotten himself injured during a practice spar earlier that day.

Obi-Wan needed a discreet way to leave the Temple and disappear, and the Force had provided, it seemed. He only regretted that he would have to, quite literally, turn Tru Veld's training into a real situation. When Ry-Gaul realised what was going on, as the Jedi Master inevitably would, he would track Obi-Wan clear off the outlined sector and straight to the Rwookrrorro Spaceport where, hopefully, the trail would go cold.

He did not want to drag anyone down into condemnation alongside him.

Mace Windu understood, and that meant the council understood. But they would never publicly acknowledge the truth. More harm than good would come from revealing the morality of Obi-Wan's actions. It was a concept that Obi-Wan still struggled to accept. He was a Jedi, and a Jedi at its very core was an honest and compassionate being. It pained him to see how warped circumstances were forcing the Jedi to behave. What saddened him more was that he could see why it was happening, and why the Jedi were powerless to prevent it.

Were they in such dire straits now because they'd grown complacent since the Ruusan Reformation? Obi-Wan only hoped that the danger would not change them so much that they forgot where they came from and who they were.

"Something on your mind, Kenobi?" Ry-Gaul said. That in itself was a surprise, since the Jedi Master hardly spoke unless he had something important to say.

"Many things," Obi-Wan said, and decided to tell a half-truth that would hopefully prevent Ry-Gaul from asking more questions. "I was thinking about the different ways relations between the Republic and the CIS might unfold, and where the Jedi would fit in."

"The Jedi will stand by the Republic for as long as its ideals are upheld," Ry-Gaul said and began piloting the shuttle out of the hangar bay and into the upper atmosphere.

Obi-Wan didn't reply. He took out his datapad and settled in for the journey to the Wookiee homeworld.

* * *

From space Kashyyyk was one of the most beautiful planets Obi-Wan had ever seen. It's tropical climate allowed for an abundance of plant life to thrive. The seas and lakes were clear as crystal, thanks to a mineral found in the sediment. The very same mineral was also responsible for giving the waters its turquoise colouring.

However, being on the surface of the planet was an entirely different experience.

 _Wild and untamed is an understatement,_ Obi-Wan thought as he leaped clear over the lethally sharp tail of a striking Anakkona. _Ry-Gaul must really want to push his padawan to his limits. Teevan flexibility and agility aside, the sector he chose is a death trap._

The front end of the Anakkona emerged from the thick brush. It glared at Obi-Wan with alarmingly yellow eyes. It's scaly ears fanned out around it's face in aggressive posture. Its fangs were as thick as Obi-Wan's thigh and he didn't fancy getting close to them.

The giant snake coiled itself to strike again, and Obi-Wan leaped out of the way with a split second to spare. He landed on a thick branch ten meters up a tree. The Anakkona's sense of smell would lead him to Obi-Wan's position within seconds, but he had a brief moment to think.

Two days had passed since the sunrise he'd set out from the shuttle. Ry-Gaul and Tru would have started their tracking exercise at noon. That meant he'd had at most half a day's lead on them. Obi-Wan needed to get to Rwookrrorro with enough time and distance between him and the other Jedi so he could afford delays at the Spaceport. Public freighters left at scheduled times, after all. One wouldn't simply up and depart because Obi-Wan asked politely.

Obi-Wan needed transport to further widen the gap between him and the other Jedi.

Well, Obi-Wan wasn't one to look a gift Anakkona in the mouth. It truly was a magnificent specimen of the species. He didn't know their scales could be quite so green. Somehow he expected it to reflect the colour of mud more than the colour of spring leaves.

The Anakkona found Obi-Wan and lashed out with it's powerful head. It struck the branch like a battering ram, wood splinters flying everywhere. Obi-Wan again leaped away in the nick of time. If he weren't Force-sensitive and trained as a Jedi he'd have been crushed and eaten when he'd first strayed into the giant snake's territory.

It wasn't his intention to upset the local wildlife—and he briefly wondered how Tru would deal with the Anakkona later—but an opportunity presented itself and Obi-Wan would grab at it.

 _This will be quite a story to tell Anakin when I find him,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Well, either that or I'm about to get eaten._

Obi-Wan landed on the Anakkona, right behind its skull. He gripped its neck with his legs as tightly as he dared and focused himself within the Force. He sought out the Anakkona's mind, and found a seething pit of rage and killing intent towards the trespasser.

It took a colossal effort to calm the beast into docility. He'd quieted plenty of raging beasts in the past—a skill Qui-Gon had insisted upon—but never anything so large and territorial. Sweat formed on Obi-Wan's brow at the effort, but his hold on the Anakkona's mind was firm.

Ever so gently he compelled the creature to begin moving north, towards Rwookrrorro. It slithered away elegantly. Obi-Wan was briefly amazed at how fluid the motion was. Certainly he'd expected slithering, but still he was pleasantly surprised that they were sailing instead of jerking to and fro as one tended to do when riding quadrupedal creatures. It was as though gravity had no effect on the Anakkona, and as a result Obi-Wan didn't have to work hard to stay seated atop the great beast.

He flattened himself to the snake's scales as they began to pick up speed. Vegetation rushed by in a green blur, and an hour later Obi-Wan could see the tree city of Rwookrrorro in the distance.

 _The Wookiees won't thank me if I bring a giant predator into their capital,_ Obi-Wan thought. He brought the Anakkona to a stop and slid off it's neck to land lightly on the ground. Slowly he backed away, hands outstretched, and through the Force compelled the giant snake to turn around. Before he relinquished his control of the beast he suggested a feeling to the creatures mind; the feeling of returning home. Obi-Wan didn't know if it would work. He held his breath as he released the Anakkona.

It paused, disoriented for a moment. It stuck its head in the air, large tongue flicking out to taste the air, then turned towards Obi-Wan.

Delving into the Force once more Obi-Wan brought another powerful suggestion to the beast's mind, and he instantly became invisible to the great Anakkona.

It slithered away.

Obi-Wan breathed a short sigh of relief, then began his sprint towards Rwookrrorro. All things considered he'd made great time, his tunics weren't mud-spattered, and he was still in possession of his cloak.

* * *

Rwookrrorro Spaceport was an oddity. It was built around and between giant wroshyr trees, and as such had a very organic structure. Obi-Wan wasn't immediately certain which section housed private vessels, and which catered to public transportation. To a newcomer the place certainly seemed a bit jumbled.

"Nu kalo loor, ma palay!"

Obi-Wan turned his head and saw a Twi'lek child of about ten looking at him, a friendly smile spread across his face. The pinkish hue of his skin stood in stark contrast to the green vegetation surrounding the spaceport.

"Ma vunin dayla ma paola," Obi-Wan said. The young Twi'lek's Lekku twitched in surprise. Obi-Wan smiled. The kid probably didn't expect a human to know his language.

"Good, good!" The boy said in basic. "Rackus. . . er. . . Happy? Yes. Happy my heart makes when man speak Twi'leki!"

"It is a beautiful language," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, yes! More should speak, ne?" He said and grabbed a bemused Obi-Wan by the arm. He started leading him deeper into the spaceport.

"Silais!" An angry feminine voice sounded. "Silais, opo puned zeladas!"

The boy quickly let go of Obi-Wan's arm and turned to the approaching female Twi'lek. She was older, Obi-Wan noted, with the same pinkish hue skin as the boy. _His mother, perhaps,_ Obi-Wan thought. Both of them had striking green eyes.

"I'm so sorry for my nephew," she said. "It's his first time away from Ryloth and he's been pestering travellers all day."

"Helping," the boy said. "Helping, nomi."

"He _thinks_ he's helping, but mostly he just confuses them," she said. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Obi-Wan spread his senses. The woman was being truthful, and the boy. . . he seemed to hide a deep sadness behind his friendly smile. He was there with his aunt. First time away from Ryloth. Perhaps something had happened to the boy's family.

"He was no trouble," Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile. "He asked if I were lost and I told him that I always find my way. But I must admit this spaceport has me turning in circles."

"Ah yes, Kashyyyk can have that effect on newcomers," she said. "Where are you headed? Maybe I can point you in the right way."

"I'm looking for transport off world," Obi-Wan said. "I need to get to the P-5 sector."

"P-5?" The Twi'lek woman tilted her head in surprise. "We are heading to P-5 next, to Toprawa. I'm with the Galactic Republic Botanical Association. We're doing a survey of the forested worlds."

Toprawa was probably as close to Serenno as Obi-Wan was going to get on a direct route. "I don't suppose you have room for a stowaway?" he asked.

"That would depend," she said.

"On?"

"On if you bring trouble with you," she said. "Forgive me, you seem nice enough, but if you end up being of violent nature or. . . I have my nephew and my crew to think about."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "I would never endanger any of you. It is against the Jedi Code to cause distress or harm to innocents."

"You're a Jedi?" Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Next to her Silais bounced up and down as he pointed at Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan gave a respectful bow. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Oola Toqema," the Twi'lek woman said. "And of course, master Jedi. Of course we can help you. We leave in an hour. Docking bay H-11. I have some things to take care of before we depart, but Silais can show you the way."

"You have my most sincere gratitude," Obi-Wan said.

"Chini, wachamio!" Silais said, excitement in every syllable. Obi-Wan let the boy grab him by the hand again. The boy's eagerness to help warmed his heart. "Wachamio!"

 _Let's go!_

* * *

 _Master Ry-Gaul,_

 _I hope this finds you and Tru both well, and I humbly apologise for disappearing during the survival exercise. There is something important that I must do, and I could not leave the Temple by conventional means. No one knows where I am headed, and it is better this way._

 _The Force has shown me a path I must travel, and I am afraid that it appears as though that path does not lead back to the Jedi Temple. Not for a long time, at least. I regret having to involve you and your padawan in such an underhanded way._

 _The Force has willed me into action. I know it is of little consolation, but it is what it is._

 _May the Force be with you. Always._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Obi-Wan sent the text communication to the Jedi shuttle's comm-station, then disabled his comlink.

* * *

Duracrete pillars rose from a forested floor, supporting great stone walkways. On one side a steep mountain cast heavy shadows across the architecture, while the other side gave way to a lush green valley. The towering pillars were raised heavenward, growing ever upward in tall, jutting, dome-topped spires.

Inside the spires the halls were dark, illuminated only by the faint glow of the orange sensors along the walls. A door stood open, a red glow coming from within.

Closer. Obi-Wan needed to get closer.

The room was large. Two figures cloaked in shadow were before him. One lay on the ground, prone and wearing tattered clothes. His hair long, dirty, and falling over his face. He was shivering.

Standing over him was an old man. Elegant. Hair and beard as white as snow, and in his hand a weapon forged in hatred. A red lightsaber.

The figure on the ground shifted, his hair blew back in a sudden gust of wind. Blue eyes defiant.

 _Anakin!_

Obi-Wan snapped awake.

He'd fallen asleep against the bulkhead with his head at an awkward angle. He brought a shaking hand to rub at the soreness that had settled in his neck. A bead of sweat dripped down his nose. Obi-Wan quickly wiped his face on the sleeve of his cloak.

He took a deep breath.

"Nu athuvel?"

Obi-Wan glanced to his left. Silais leaned against the opposite bulkhead, playing with a datapad. He looked at Obi-Wan with concern etched deep in his green eyes.

"I'm all right," Obi-Wan smiled, dimples showing. It seemed to put the boy at ease.

"All right," Silais mimicked as he turned his attention back to his datapad. "Jedi distombe. . . hmm. . . strong. Jedi are strong. I want be strong like Jedi."

"You are already strong, Silais," Obi-Wan said. "Kindness is the greatest strength there is."

Silais looked at him with confusion.

"Nu alkla distombe, Silais" Obi-Wan repeated, this time in Twi'leki. "Senhalay thuma distombe daris."

Wonder replaced the confusion in the boy's eyes. He then grinned shyly down at his datapad. Obi-Wan stood, briefly touched Silais on the head in a gesture of fond acknowledgement, then left the compartment.

He found Oola in the galley.

"How long until we arrive on Toprawa?"

"We'll be reverting soon," she said. "Maybe twenty minutes."

"Thank you again for accommodating me," Obi-Wan said. "Your generosity will not be forgotten."

"You are most welcome, master Jedi," Oola said.

* * *

The spaceport on Toprawa wasn't as busy as the one on Kashyyyk, but there were many small freighters docked. Obi-Wan walked around, senses spread and looked for a pilot who seemed competent and willing. The first he encountered was filled with greed, the second was thinking only about his next fix of spice, and the third exuded so much disdain at being on such a _human_ planet, that Obi-Wan almost physically recoiled.

Obi-Wan sensed desperation from the fourth pilot he found. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties, but his brown hair was quickly greying. He looked like a man in trouble.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said as he approached the man and his ship. "I'm looking for a pilot willing to undertake a short journey in the sector."

"I'd be willing," the man said as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his synth-leather jacket. "For the right price."

"I can pay you in republic credits," Obi-Wan said.

"This sector, you said?" The man glanced around the spaceport. "Ten thousand."

" _Ten thousand?_ " Obi-Wan raised his brows. "Isn't that a little steep?"

"Look, I have bills to pay and kids to feed," he said. "Take it or leave it."

The man's abrasive approach did not surprise Obi-Wan. What surprised him was the hope. The hope that Obi-Wan would hire him despite the absurd price. The man was definitely in trouble, but Obi-Wan sensed no greed in him.

"Ten thousand?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan nodded and asked, "How soon can we leave?"

"Uh, immediately after I receive payment," the man said, startled.

"Half now, half upon arrival," Obi-Wan said as he handed over the appropriate number of credits.

"Done," the pilot said. "My name's Dantro Kerwald."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

They cleared their departure with the port authority, and left the system. After a short hyperspace jump they reverted within the Serenno system. The planet loomed large before them.

Obi-Wan felt a pull towards the secluded mountain ranges of the southern regions of the planet and directed Dantro to a clearing in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure this is where you want me to drop you off, Kenobi?"

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan said as he handed over the rest of the agreed upon fee. "Thank you for getting me here safely."

"No," Dantro said. "I should be thanking _you_. I was _this_ close to selling my ship when you came along."

"Desperate times?"

"It's my kid," he said. "He got caught up in a gang war, collateral. That word is so callous, you know? Anyway, lost both his hands. I need the credits so I can give him back his hands. He's only twelve. A boy needs his hands."

Dantro's eyes were shining by the time he stopped speaking. Obi-Wan didn't need to be Force-sensitive to see and feel the man's sincerity, and his gratitude.

"He'll be all right," Obi-Wan said. "He's fortunate to have a father like you."

"Listen," Dantro said, wiping a hand across his eyes in embarrassment. "Are you sure you'll be all right out here?"

Obi-Wan stepped off the landing ramp of the small freighter.

"The Force will be with me," Obi-Wan said as he turned and gave Dantro a neat bow.

The man seemed taken aback for a moment. Then he waved and started closing the landing ramp. "Figures," Dantro muttered with a chuckle.

The light feeling stayed with Obi-Wan until he saw Dantro's ship disappear into the upper atmosphere. In his journey to find Anakin he had been able to help a desperate father. For a moment Obi-Wan allowed himself to feel uninhibited joy. Then, he released the feeling into the Force and focused on the task ahead.

Soon he would learn what had become of Anakin, and likely face Count Dooku in the process.

He hoped he was ready.

* * *

A/N: The characters we met in this chapter will likely show up again, but not until book 3. That being said, I am currently working on the last chapter of book 2. This first books will conclude at chapter 13!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: We're getting close to the end of book one now. Thanks for reading!

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

11.

Obi-Wan slipped into the Force and did his best impression of a droid. Jedi and Sith alike had the ability to sense organic beings, but droids were an entirely different matter. The Force did not move through and around them the way it did living beings, and as a result the only way to track a droid through the Force was to sense the subtle disturbances it left in its wake.

Invisibility is what Obi-Wan attempted to achieve as he travelled through the evergreen forests of Serenno. He did not wish to alert Dooku to his presence. Obi-Wan much preferred rescuing Anakin—if the boy was even there—without running into the former Jedi Master. But with the pervasive darkness cloying at the edges of his consciousness that somehow seemed unlikely.

As the Force had guided Obi-Wan to that particular spot he expected Dooku would have encountered a similar prompting. If their destinies were intertwined in some way through the Force, then there was no way to skip out on the meeting.

Obi-Wan had directed Dantro to a rocky clearing on the opposite side of the mountain to where he needed to go. The approach had been deliberately in the shadow of the mountain, out of view of the compound Obi-Wan had first seen in his vision. And as he finally reached the cresting peak and looked down at the valley below, there he spotted the towering spires.

He stayed in the shadows of the trees as he descended, his dark cloak offering a measure of camouflage against the forest and mountainous backdrop. Obi-Wan didn't know what the local time was, but from the position of the sun he knew it to be in the vicinity of mid afternoon. Ever cautious as he was Obi-Wan further rendered himself almost invisible by using the Force to bend the light rays around him.

He briefly debated the advantages and disadvantages of waiting until nightfall. A Jedi relied on patience, and Obi-Wan struggled to identify if his haste was Force-compelled or just eagerness to get it over with.

He closed his eyes and spread his senses. The Force would guide him if he but took a moment to listen. And speak the Force did.

It was faint and jagged, but he sensed a presence he hadn't felt in well over two years; Anakin was within the compound. Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat at the revelation that he'd been right. Sudden emotion filled him and he berated himself that he hadn't come sooner. _Much_ sooner. He took a deep breath and released those feelings into the Force.

He was here _now_.

Obi-Wan could also sense several other lifeforms within the compound. One was shrouded in a darkness he hadn't felt since Korriban. _Dooku,_ he thought.

A memory came unbidden to Obi-Wan then. Naboo, nearly ten years previous. When he and Qui-Gon began their battle against Darth Maul, Obi-Wan had been calm.

He had not been calm after Qui-Gon fell. His anguish had ruled him until Maul knocked him over the edge of the power generator pit. As he hung there nearly helpless, he'd finally come to his senses and centred himself within the Force once more.

Losing his calm against Dooku would end in a quick and bitter defeat. The former Master had _decades_ of experience on Maul, and was no doubt much stronger in the Force.

 _I must not doubt myself,_ Obi-Wan thought. _I must not hesitate, and I must not lose my way no matter what I find in there._

With a final centring breath Obi-Wan opened his eyes and continued his way down the slope of the mountain, and towards the mighty pillars of the compound. He ducked into the shadow of a spire and took a moment to study the walls. Buttresses extended past the tall walls, framing the structure with its elegant arches. No windows to speak of, except for the narrow tranparisteel slits in the domes topping the great spires.

Obi-Wan did not see any sentries.

 _Odd,_ he thought. _This place is remote, but not impenetrable. A man like Dooku would not leave it unguarded. Especially not with Anakin in there._

Experimentally Obi-Wan lifted a small rock with the Force and propelled it towards the compound's outer duracrete wall.

Nothing.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Obi-Wan thought even as he moved closer and took out his cable launcher. He scaled the wall quietly and within seconds he stood atop a parapet.

He could see an enormous courtyard below. It was large enough for a starship to land in. What Obi-Wan assumed to be droid bays were inset along the walls. He did not discount the possibility that they housed combat droids.

Obi-Wan searched for Anakin's presence again, and found him unmoved towards the western spire. He ran down the walkway, fleet of foot and quieter than the wing beats of an owl. The only sound he made came from the slight flutter of his cloak in the wind.

He reached a sealed doorway at the base of the spire and was surprised to find a Force-activated lock, similar to the ones found within the Jedi Temple. Was this a display of Dooku's arrogance or an elaborate trap? Obi-Wan did not know. What he did know was that it was a moot point. He would go through that door, and if it were a trap he would simply spring it.

Obi-Wan activated the lock, and the door slid open easily. The hallway beyond was empty. It was beginning to bother Obi-Wan that the place appeared so deserted.

 _He's trying to mess with my mind,_ Obi-Wan thought. He tightened his hold over himself and kept walking.

At the end of the corridor Obi-Wan found a spiralling staircase. _Up or down?_ He closed his eyes and tried to find Anakin within the Force once more. _Down._

Obi-Wan gripped his lightsaber in one hand as he cautiously made his way down the wide staircase. He kept himself close to the outer wall so he could keep an eye on what was both below and above.

The staircase levelled out to a platform three or four floors below Obi-Wan's point of origin. A wide hallway lay before him, with a durasteel door set into the wall at the end. He walked towards it and found a security panel with a biometric sensor.

 _Blast._

Obi-Wan would not be able to go through that door without alerting the compound to his presence. Yet, he had to get beyond it. He touched a hand to the cold surface and closed his eyes, concentrating. Sensing.

Anakin lay just beyond.

The thought that he'd soon wake the compound and bring hell loose upon himself gave him pause for but a moment. Resolve firm, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and began cutting through the durasteel door. The security scanner blinked in silent alarm, but Obi-Wan ignored it.

Within minutes he'd cut a large hole in the door. The edges glowed with molten slag. Obi-Wan carefully ducked through the new opening and, after more than two years, finally looked upon his padawan again.

Anakin lay on the floor, his skin was pale and stood in stark contrast to the dark circles around his closed eyes. His eyelids were an unhealthy shade of dark blue. Long greasy hair clung to his scalp in a tangled mess and he looked far too thin, his cheeks sunken. His bony hands and feet were bound in energy-binders.

Swallowing the grief that threatened to overwhelm him, Obi-Wan crouched down next to Anakin. With a deft use of the Force the energy-binders were disabled. Obi-Wan flung them away into a corner and then gently rolled Anakin over to lay on his back.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan touched the boy's cold, clammy cheek. "Anakin, wake up."

The boy did not stir.

He noted the bruises on the insides of Anakin's arms then. "Oh for _stars'_ sake," Obi-Wan breathed, swallowing back the unwelcome lump in his throat. "What have they done to you?"

Obi-Wan's hands quickly flew to his utility belt where he took out his field medkit. He took out the anti-toxin medication Vokara Che had given him prior to his trip to Oba Diah, and quickly administered one of the vials to Anakin. Whatever was coursing through the boy's system, Obi-Wan hoped it would yield to the medication.

"Anakin?" He tried again. Still the boy did not stir.

Knowing that time ran short Obi-Wan moved to lift Anakin from the floor. He effortlessly slung him over his shoulders, but did not dwell on how light the boy was. _Young man, almost nineteen._ He had to maintain calm or he would not be able to get them out safely.

Obi-Wan still wasn't sure what Dooku was planning. The quiet was far too eerie. Surely Dooku would not simply _let_ Obi-Wan walk out of there with Anakin. The man was intelligent, cunning. Something was wrong. Obi-Wan could _feel_ it. A constant, pulsing warning.

He made for the spiral staircase, and just before he reached it a blast shield dropped down over the entrance to cage him in. Obi-Wan placed one hand on the metal. It was thick, expensive, and looked like the kind of alloy found in the hulls of warships. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and drew it across the metal experimentally. The blade sparked and fizzled on contact.

 _Cortosis,_ Obi-Wan thought and clenched his jaw. Well, he could cut through a cortosis matrix, but it would take a long time. He knew from experience, from when he and Qui-Gon had been sent to the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo to negotiate. After the blast doors were activated Qui-Gon had to patiently _melt_ the metal instead of being able to cut through it.

They did not have the time to get through the door then, and Obi-Wan did not have the time now.

 _I'm being herded like a bantha calf,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly. He clenched his jaw and looked around the wide corridor. There was one more door. Obi-Wan guessed that it led to the courtyard he'd seen below. There were no windows for him to look through to be certain, but it did not matter. Not really.

Obi-Wan was done playing games.

He gently set Anakin down against the wall and moved towards the door. It's motion sensor picked him up immediately and slid open to reveal the open air of the outside courtyard. It took Obi-Wan slightly by surprise. Clearly, Dooku wanted him in that courtyard.

It suited him just fine. He would rather face the Sith out in the open than in a confined space.

Obi-Wan stepped through the doorway and kept a close eye on the droid bays. With his awareness spread around him he was confident that he would sense Dooku if the man approached. If not the man himself, he would sense the disturbance in the Force around him. That cloying darkness, the almost palpable void.

He needn't even have worried about it. Dooku strolled down a staircase on the far side of the courtyard, his cape flowing elegantly behind him. His form pungent with the dark side of the Force.

"I knew you would come here sooner or later, Kenobi," Dooku said, his deep voice carrying effortlessly over the distance. "You're just that sort of man. Though I don't suppose the council will look too fondly on you for this trespass. It is a rather serious one, considering the times. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Your deception will not last, Dooku," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh but it can be so advantageous in the meantime, depending on your point of view, of course," Dooku said. "Tell me, Kenobi. Did you at all think about what the consequences of coming here would be? Or did you act on impulse the way your impolitic padawan did on Korriban?"

"I'm fully aware of the consequences, and have accepted them," Obi-Wan folded his hands in front of him. One hand still held his dormant lightsaber.

"Truly?" Dooku said. "Well, now that your intrepid journey has led you to your dullard padawan, I'm curious to know what your next move is."

"This is just a game of dejarik to you, isn't it?" Obi-Wan said, forcing back the annoyance that threatened to spill forth.

"Oh my dear Kenobi, it's much more grandiose than a simple game of dejarik," Dooku said, raising his brows to emphasize the point. "The galaxy has gone through several permutations in its long history, and another is upon the horizon."

"Whatever you have planned, Dooku," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi will not be remiss."

"The Jedi have allowed themselves to be regulated by the debauchery of the Senate," Dooku sneered. "Tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, why did it take you such a long time to come to your padawan's rescue?"

"You know very well _why_ , Dooku," Obi-Wan said. "Forming the CIS with Serenno at its head was an efficacious way to prevent any Jedi from coming to your doorstep with accusations that should otherwise have crippled your cause. Instead the Republic would have been accused of tyranny."

Dooku laughed.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Do you see how easy it was?" The older man held his hands out to the side, palms facing towards the blue skies. "The Jedi Order's compassion extends only as far as the Republic's mandate allows. They've grown complacent."

"Clever rhetoric will not save you once your duplicity is discovered, Dooku," Obi-Wan said. He wanted to check on Anakin, but he could not turn his back on Dooku.

"I have felt no repercussions," Dooku said. "Am I to understand that you've kept your discoveries to yourself? I'd hate to think what it would mean if the words of a revered Jedi like yourself were ignored by the High Council."

Dooku was baiting him, Obi-Wan knew. "You hold me in too high esteem, Dooku."

"On the contrary," Dooku said. "I find you fascinating. You achieved Knighthood without going through formal trials. I once wondered, how is it that a Sith struck down a powerful Jedi Master only to be bested by the padawan. I've been studying you ever since, dear boy. You are an accomplished and formidable duellist and I find it piteous that your journey must end here."

"You intend to kill me," Obi-Wan said, realising the truth even before Dooku's sardonic smile crossed his face.

"It is men like you who are capable of affecting reformation within the Jedi Order," Dooku said. "You've proven that by coming here against the council's orders, _and_ while knowing they would throw you to the way side for doing so. Yet you're so morally unyielding that you would never ally yourself to my cause. You are a dangerous opponent, yet fortunately inexperienced still. And thanks to my manoeuvring I can now wipe you off the playing field without cause for concern. The Jedi Order will never avenge a Jedi who has abandoned his duty. And that is what they will say, Kenobi. You will go down into the archival history as a faithless deserter."

"You'll forgive me for doubting my own importance to your plans, Dooku," Obi-Wan said, feeling oddly calm in the face of an imminent battle. "You see, unlike you I intend to answer for my crimes. I will leave here with Anakin, and once he is safe I will hand myself over to the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic to await judgement."

"How noble," Dooku mocked. "Or imbecilic. You'd martyr yourself and turn a blind eye to the depravity stewing within the Senate and the Jedi Order? Perhaps you're not as wise as I thought you were."

"You've become disillusioned. I understand," Obi-Wan said. "But instead of addressing the problems you saw you ran away and created new ones. Like a child."

"Do not attempt to lecture me, Kenobi," Dooku's voice turned to steel. He unclasped his elegant cloak and allowed it to drift to the floor. "Perhaps it's time for a hard lesson."

Two lightsabers ignited. One red, one blue.

"There's the proof," Obi-Wan said. "You turned to the Sith and made your lightsaber crystal bleed. You've fallen far, Dooku."

"Fallen?" Dooku raised an elegant brow. "No, my dear Kenobi. I have risen. The power I wield now is incomprehensible to the Jedi."

The Sith lord walked forward with dignified steps, his lightsaber raised in front of him in the Makashi salute. Obi-Wan stood his ground. He'd known the encounter would be unavoidable, but he needed to get Anakin out of there. The boy still sat slumped inside the foot of the western spire.

Yet if one certainty existed in that moment in time, it was that fighting Dooku was unavoidable. Obi-Wan would have to go through the Sith to get his padawan to safety. He took a few bold steps forward, then stood his ground in a Soresu opening stance.

Dooku would have to make the first move.

Obi-Wan submerged himself in the Force. His senses heightened, and time seemed to slow. He could feel every muscle in his body coil, ready to burst into action. He could hear his heartbeat and breathing, steady and calm. The Force flowed through him, and he became one with the Force.

Dooku struck.

Obi-Wan parried, and the duel began.

The blows came swift and precise, exactly as Obi-Wan had anticipated, but he didn't spend the majority of his time off missions studying lightsaber combat so he could marvel at the skill of another. No, he was a student of lightsaber combat for one reason alone; to master himself so that he may master his opponent.

As a padawan he had sought out lightsaber combat because he enjoyed the challenge of a duel, but once he'd faced fallen Jedi and the Sith Lord Darth Maul he'd gained a new perspective; the lightsaber was an extension of the Jedi. The way a lightsaber is wielded says something about the user, and Obi-Wan never again wanted to be the brash, emotional combatant he'd been when facing Darth Maul.

To Obi-Wan wielding a lightsaber was an unequivocal responsibility.

He naturally gravitated towards Soresu because it was the ultimate expression of non-aggressive Jedi philosophy. A young Obi-Wan would have scoffed at the form's lack of offensive ability, but an older, more experienced Obi-Wan valued it for its powerful defence.

Obi-Wan's favoured Form III was proving invaluable against Dooku's efficient Makashi strikes. Their blades danced with speeds almost imperceptible to the human eye. Both forms relied on economy of motion, but they were proverbial opposites in that one was meant to be lethal, while the other protective.

The two combatants leaped apart. A brief respite in a duel that marked a shift within the Force itself.

"We appear to be at an impasse," Dooku said. "Despite my previous complimenting of your skill, I had not anticipated your Soresu to be quite so advanced. I used to think that the old philosophers indulged in hyperbole when they said a true master of Soresu would be invincible. Yet you appear to be proving the accuracy of the statement. At least when it comes to lightsaber combat. It vexes me that Makashi is proving ineffective."

"Perhaps you should have studied Vapaad," Obi-Wan said. "I have yet to consistently beat Master Windu in a spar."

"It matters not," Dooku said. "Your mastery of the Force is doubtless far inferior to mine."

Dooku quickly extended his left hand and blue Sith lightning shot towards Obi-Wan. It should not have surprised him to see Dooku use such a power, but it did. For a brief moment in time Obi-Wan stood perfectly still and watched as the tendrils of burning fury lashed out towards him. He managed to lift his lightsaber in the nick of time to catch and ground the destructive power.

"Very good, Kenobi," Dooku smiled. "You are not yet a disappointment."

"I aim to please," Obi-Wan quipped.

Dooku ceased his Sith lightning, then raised his hand to the sky. Obi-Wan felt the shift in the air before he heard the duracrete chunk tear loose from the spire behind him. With Force-enhanced speed he moved out of the path of the giant slab and watched as it crashed to the ground, kicking up pebbles and a dust cloud that briefly obscured Dooku from sight.

The large slab broke into countless smaller pieces on impact, and Dooku wasted no time in lifting them with the Force. They rested in mid air a moment before the Sith launched them towards Obi-Wan.

There were too many to dodge, so Obi-Wan held out his hands and channelled the Force through him, catching the stones before they could hit him. He strained against the effort, arms shaking with exertion. Dooku had been right of course. He had near half a century of life and experience on Obi-Wan, and was far more advanced in the use of the Force.

The struggle cost Obi-Wan more than simple stamina. Dooku used the moment to fire off another crack of Sith lightning. Still battling with the stones Obi-Wan had no time to react. It struck him square in the chest and sent him flying against the wall behind him. His lightsaber was knocked from his hand as he fell to the floor. It skid across the platform.

The burning, stinging pain was like nothing Obi-Wan had ever felt before. The breath was violently knocked from his lungs and he struggled to recover the lost oxygen. Moisture gathered in his eyes, a biological reaction to the intense pain.

Somehow he found his feet again, and gasped in a deep breath.

Dooku seemed pleased.

"Astounding," the Sith said. "I do admire you, Kenobi. You are a prime example of what studious effort can achieve."

"Save your adulation for someone who cares, Dooku," Obi-Wan wiped a hand across his mouth and used the Force to reduce the pain he felt.

Dooku simply smiled, then fired off another round of Sith lightning before Obi-Wan could fully recover.

On pure instinct Obi-Wan raised his hands and drew on a skill he'd learned as an initiate. Tutaminis, the ability to absorb energy was a skill valued so highly that a Jedi student could not graduate the academy without having mastered its basics. Obi-Wan knew that with a high enough level of mastery one could deflect blaster fire with one's bare hands. But Sith lightning was different from blaster fire. It was amplified by the user's mastery of the Force, and Dooku had a lifetime of experience behind him.

To Obi-Wan's utter astonishment he managed to catch Dooku's attack. But he wasn't strong enough in the Force yet to fully absorb such raw power. Before it overwhelmed him he changed his tactic from absorption to deflection. The lightning struck out near Dooku's feet. It cracked the stone apart and sent small bits scattering.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, breathless. "My aim needs work."

Dooku's mouth drew into a thin line, the astonishment was evident in the man's sudden silence. Obi-Wan couldn't blame him. He wasn't entirely certain how he'd managed it himself.

Obi-Wan knew the respite would be brief. He summoned his lightsaber to his hand, activated it, then waited for Dooku to make the next move.

"I have underestimated you," Dooku said after a time. "Rest assured, Kenobi. I will not make that mistake again."

The Sith was no longer smiling.

Obi-Wan knew it meant the battle had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Writing this chapter in particular gave me a stronger appreciation for professional writers. Getting into the head-space of different characters and giving them unique voices is quite a challenge. In a broad sense I suppose it's a massive game of pretend. I'm pretending to be all these characters as I write them. And since I'm nothing like Dooku I found him particularly challenging to write. I hope I did him justice.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's been a hectic week and I almost forgot today was upload day! I should have been asleep an hour ago, but I couldn't leave it until tomorrow. I will respond to the reviews I missed soon! Last thing; next week I will be posting the final chapter to this story. If you've read this far, thanks for coming along on this ride with me.

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

12.

Doubt was something Obi-Wan could not afford. The battle against Dooku had already proven far more challenging than anything he had faced before. To think that the Sith had truly risen again—after a thousand year absence—and Obi-Wan had somehow been chosen to face down not one, but two of the unconscionable despots. . . it was unfathomable.

The trial was almost too much to bear, and Obi-Wan wondered then if he'd finally gained proper insight into the burden that had rested squarely on Anakin's shoulders since the day he first set foot in the Jedi Temple.

 _No child should bear such responsibility,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Have I done enough to support and prepare him? Could I have done more? How has his captivity changed him? Will he hold resentment?_

Dooku stood on the other side of the courtyard, his red lightsaber poised to strike.

Obi-Wan forced his mind back into the present moment. _Don't get distracted,_ he berated himself. If it was his destiny to face the Sith one by one he would oblige until they were defeated or he himself met his bitter end.

He did not wish for this conflict, just as he was sure Anakin didn't wish for the burden of prophecy, but Obi-Wan knew the mantra of the Sith and knew that they could not be reasoned with. They believed that peace was a lie. They believed only in their own strength and power.

They believed in victory at any cost.

"Even if you defeat me here today, Dooku," Obi-Wan said. "You cannot win."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side, Kenobi," Dooku flourished his lightsaber as he took a step forward. "Jedi spend too much time exercising their dogmatic views on the Force, and in so doing weaken themselves. The Sith do not believe in restraining our power. We are stronger, and we will deliver upon the Jedi utter defeat."

"You cannot win because you fight only for yourself," Obi-Wan said.

"It is quite simple, Kenobi," Dooku said, his voice taking on a note of condescension. "Conflict forces one to better oneself. It forces change, growth, adaptation, and evolution. Failing in that, it forces death. It is nature. The strong survive and the weak perish."

"You would equate the Sith doctrine to non-sentient behaviour?" Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, and grinned. "Apt."

"Enjoy your high-seated mockery while you can," Dooku sneered. "The wheels of fate are already in motion."

The Jedi and the Sith crossed blades again. Blue against red. Serenity against hate. The dance was elegant, the intent was base. Kill or be killed.

Yet Obi-Wan had no desire to kill the man before him. Despite Dooku's hateful agenda he could not bring himself to view the man as anything but misguided. So warped by the dark side. . . but Dooku had once been a champion of the Jedi Order. Was that side of him truly lost forever?

The smell of burnt ozone spread through the courtyard as the lightsaber battle continued its frenetic pace. Obi-Wan stayed close to Dooku, unwilling to give him the space or time he needed to make use of his considerable Force abilities. When Dooku retreated, Obi-Wan switched from his non-aggressive defence to cautious offence and advanced.

Catching Dooku in a mistake or wearing him down was the only way Obi-Wan would walk away from the duel with his life. And he needed his life. Not for himself, but for his padawn, and for the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan knew there was a master above Dooku. A powerful Sith lord hidden in obscurity, planning, plotting. Vengeance. The Sith would want vengeance for their defeat at the hands of the Jedi all those centuries ago.

Obi-Wan stood at the centre of yet another turning point in the galaxy's history. He saw the shortcomings of the Jedi, not as a Sith did, but as a peacekeeper, as a guardian suddenly flung into an age-old war did. He could not die there, on Serenno. He had to succeed.

Dooku stumbled back a pace. He was winded. Powerful as he was in the Force he could not completely overcome the physical limitations of his aged body. Obi-Wan was a man in his prime, and despite the damage inflicted by Dooku's Sith lightning he was still steady on his feet. He pressed the advantage, his blade a blur of light.

Obi-Wan saw the surprise in Dooku's eyes first, then the fear, but that quickly transformed to undiluted hatred. The older man lashed out with a sudden Force-push so violent it flung Obi-Wan back clear across the courtyard. It felt like a beating to the gut and Obi-Wan fell to his knees when he landed, briefly unable to draw breath.

"You are proving to be more resilient than I imagined," Dooku said through ragged inhalations.

Recovering his breath Obi-Wan climbed to his feet once more. He spared a quick glance to the doorway beyond which Anakin still lay. There had to be a way to end the confrontation quickly and see to his padawan. But no, he had to put Anakin out of his mind until Dooku was no longer a threat.

"Qui-Gon trained me well," Obi-Wan said, voice solemn.

A shadow seemed to pass over Dooku's face then. Regret, pain. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, and was replaced by hate.

"I do not have much more time to waste on you, Kenobi," Dooku said. He unclipped a small remote from his belt.

"A pity," Obi-Wan said. "I was just beginning to enjoy our conversation."

The bays along the courtyard walls opened with hydraulic hisses. _Oh dear. . . I was right,_ Obi-Wan thought as he watched rows of battle droids mobilise. Lightsaber still in hand he stepped backwards, closer to the spire where Anakin lay hidden. He needed to put his back to a wall or the droids would surround him.

"Your Soresu truly is redoubtable, but I suspect even you can't sustain it against so many," Dooku said as he activated the droids. Their photoreceptors lit up the same moment their metal bodies uncoiled from the docking mechanisms. Red, soulless eyes turned towards Obi-Wan. The droids raised their weapons and began firing.

As Obi-Wan deflected the blaster fire he saw Dooku calmly walk back up the stairs on the opposite side of the courtyard. Between them now stood an entire platoon of droids, each armed with a repeating blaster.

 _If he wants me dead, why risk leaving me to droids?_

Obi-Wan got his answer a moment later. Dooku stopped at the top of the courtyard stairs. From the higher ground he could see the entire field of battle, and his first order of business appeared to be hindering Obi-Wan's focus. The Sith broke another chunk of duracrete from the spire and sent it crashing down.

Only his reflexes saved him. Dodging the debris was easy. Dodging debris while deflecting blaster fire from thirty droids was a different beast altogether. The environment turned against Obi-Wan's favour with the arrival of the droids. He was exposed, too many angles to cover, but he could not retreat towards the enclosed space where Anakin lay. What if Dooku brought the building down on top of them? He would never forgive himself if he placed Anakin in harm's way like that.

There was nothing for it then. Obi-Wan knew he would have to methodically cut down the droids while evading Dooku's ranged assaults as well.

Obi-Wan turned his focus from pure Soresu to a Shien hybrid style. Some deflections hit their mark, others did not. The inaccuracies didn't bother him. It was more important that he guard his body against the fast assault of the repeating blaster fire. Nevertheless, he used his opportunities when they arose, and soon five of the droids fell to well-aimed deflections.

Then the droids began fanning out over the wide courtyard. The back droids had not yet fired a shot because they had been locked behind the front line.

More debris.

Sweat poured off Obi-Wan's forehead as he dodged behind a large piece of duracrete. A brief respite. He glanced out from around it and saw Dooku still standing there with his hands outstretched. A durasteel beam came sailing from Obi-Wan's blind spot, and he darted out from his hiding place with centimetres to spare.

He charged forth recklessly and performed an acrobatic Ataru manoeuvre to get behind a set of droids. He cut them down in a single, swift and powerful strike before spinning to block and deflect the incoming blaster fire. More chunks of duracrete came flying at him, and Obi-Wan was forced to duck to ground.

Blaster fire seared his left arm. A graze only, but the odds were turning against him.

He sprang to his feet and heard Dooku laugh. While deflecting more blaster fire Obi-Wan ducked behind a narrow pillar. His breath came in quick, harsh puffs now.

He could not keep this up.

He was human, he had limitations.

Was this the day he reached them?

 _No_ , Obi-Wan thought. _Not today._

He closed his eyes and took the briefest of moments to calm his mind as Qui-Gon had taught him once, long ago.

 _A busy mind is not a calm mind, and without a calm mind the Force cannot flow through you. Don't think so much, Obi-Wan. You must learn to_ feel _. You must master yourself before you can master the challenges you will face as a Jedi._

The Force surged around Obi-Wan as he stepped out from behind the pillar. Time slowed down for him as he moved through the lines of droids and began cutting them down even as he continued to deflect blaster fire. His speed was unmatched as he turned into a blur of movement. Fourteen droids fell in a matter of seconds.

A cold shimmer exploded in the Force.

Blue lightning streaked towards Obi-Wan once again. He grounded it with his lightsaber, but Dooku's gambit was paying off. Obi-Wan could not ground Force-lightning and deflect blaster fire at the same time.

He set his focus on grounding the Force assault and ran for cover. The lightning leaped to a nearby droid, shorting out its circuits. _Only eight droids left._

Obi-Wan reached cover and breathed a sigh of relief as Dooku's lightning retreated as well.

"Very well then," Dooku's voice, edged with frustration, echoed out across the rubble-strewn courtyard.

Obi-Wan glanced around his cover and immediately ducked his head again as blaster fire singed the stone. The brief glimpse had been enough to see Dooku's form retreat through a door in the eastern spire.

Lightsaber drawn Obi-Wan rounded the corner and advanced on the remaining droids, deflecting and cutting as he went. When the last droid slumped to the ground in four pieces Obi-Wan sprinted for the staircase.

The rhythmic clang of rolling metal brought him to a halt.

 _Oh wonderful,_ Obi-Wan thought as five destroyer droids rolled into the courtyard and unfurled into attack position. Their shield generators hummed a mocking chorus. Obi-Wan deflected the new blaster fire, his mind nearly drifting into bitter territory, but he quickly regained his composure.

Obi-Wan leaped behind a large piece of duracrete and waited. He needed to draw the destroyers to his position and cut them when they were vulnerable. The sound of blaster fire stopped, but Obi-Wan did not hear the tell-tale noise of servos spinning and metal clanging against stone.

He glanced around his cover, and saw that the destroyers stood absolutely still. Their weapons were trained on his location, ready to fire the moment he revealed himself. Their shield generators were functioning perfectly.

 _Blast._

Obi-Wan heard the scream of ion engines then, followed by the sound of laser canon fire. The shockwave blew his hair back and he chanced another glance at the courtyard. Two destroyers lay in scattered pieces on the floor, accompanied by two small craters scorched into the stone.

A blue Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighter screamed by. Obi-Wan watched as it looped around for a second run. The destroyers seemed confused, as though struggling to determine which was the greater threat. The starfighter aligned with the courtyard again, and two more destroyers fell victim to the Delta-7's laser canons.

Obi-Wan delved into the Force, trying to identify the pilot flying the Jedi starfighter.

 _Garen!_ The surprise did not overwrite his deep concern. _You foolish gundark, you're not supposed to get dragged down with me!_

Obi-Wan charged into the courtyard and held out a hand towards the last destroyer. He tilted the droid up and into the air before it could fire. Then he crushed its joints together, disabling it permanently. He dropped it back on the ground and watched dispassionately as its photoreceptors blinked, then faded.

He turned his attention back to the sky, and saw a shuttle join up with the starfighter. The shuttle approached the courtyard and was set down gently on the battlefield. Droid parts were flattened beneath the landing gear of the heavy starship. The starfighter stayed in the sky, flying in a wide loop around the compound, keeping an eye from the air.

Obi-Wan ran for the stairs, where Dooku had disappeared. He struggled to release his anger. He had come to Serenno against the express orders of the Jedi High Council, with the understanding that he would be renounced for causing a destabilising situation that had the potential to lead to war. And now it appeared a number of Jedi decided it was a good idea to follow him into condemnation.

 _Blast it!_

"Obi-Wan!" A feminine voice yelled out. A voice he would always recognise. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the railing.

"You shouldn't have come here," Obi-Wan said. He watched as Siri stepped away from the shuttle, followed closely by her padawan, Ferus Olin, as well as Ry-Gaul and his padawan, Tru Veld.

"You don't have to do this by yourself," Siri argued.

"Don't you understand?" Obi-Wan took a few steps towards them. "I have willingly condemned myself to save my padawan. By following me you have resigned yourselves to the same fate. I did not want any of you to—"

"If you did not want our interference, you should not have sent that message when you left Kashyyyk," Ry-Gaul said.

Obi-Wan had nothing to say to that. Ry-Gaul was right. His sentiment had blinded him. He did not foresee what sending that message would result in.

"How did you even find me?"

"The Republic still has a presence here," Siri said, but did not get a chance to elaborate as in that moment another set of droid bays opened, revealing more battle droids.

"I have to go after Dooku," Obi-Wan yelled. "Anakin is just inside the foot of the western spire. He's in rough shape. Get him and get out of here."

"We can't leave without you Obi-Wan!" Siri yelled back as she deflected blaster fire. "Ferus, Tru, go find Anakin. Ry-Gaul and I will hold off the droids."

Obi-Wan flew up the stairs only to be met by a line of battle droids. They turned their weapons on him as soon as they saw him, but he used the Force to push them back and crush them into one another.

He paused at the doorway Dooku disappeared through earlier.

 _What am I doing? I cannot abandon them down there. They should be my first priority. How can I call myself a Jedi if I'm too proud to accept the help of my fellows, and too self-absorbed to help them in turn? What's happened to my compassion? I came here willing to avoid Dooku completely. I've let the battle overwrite my better sense. No more._

Obi-Wan turned around and leaped down into the courtyard. Siri and Ry-Gaul were making progress, but the droids still heavily outnumbered them, and the shuttle was taking fire as well. Now, the droids stood between Obi-Wan and the other Jedi. Their backs were turned to him and they had not yet detected his presence. He used that to his advantage and cut through six droids in a blur of motion before they realised he was there.

Ferus and Tru emerged from the western spire carrying Anakin between them. He was still unconscious. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief when Anakin was safely inside the shuttle.

He cut through two more droids in quick succession, successfully deflecting the point-blank blaster fire and severing their metal heads from their shoulders. Siri and Ry-Gaul cut through another set, and Obi-Wan Force-pushed the last three violently into a duracrete wall.

For a moment the only sounds heard were the hum of lightsaber blades and the screaming ion engines of the starfighter circling above.

"We have to go," Siri said.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He turned to look at the destruction around them, then turned to face the eastern spire.

"I'm going to see if I can find a data terminal," he said. "Take off, get to a safe distance and I—"

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Obi-Wan?" Siri said, her tone a mixture of disbelief and plea. "We are actively risking the stability of the Republic and our lives. We cannot linger here."

"I did not ask you to come!" Obi-Wan snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Though I am grateful. Please, take Anakin and go. Dooku _is_ a Sith lord, and he _is_ planning something. I have a responsibility to discover what that may be."

"We _cannot_ leave you here, Obi-Wan," Siri said again. Her shoulders were tense, her knuckles turning white where she still gripped her lightsaber.

"We have no knowledge of this compound," Ry-Gaul said. "More battle droids could be mobilising as we stand here arguing. We must go. Now."

Obi-Wan could see reason. But Dooku had strongly suggested that the Sith's plans involved the complete destruction of the Jedi. He was torn.

 _Anakin. Anakin and your fellow Jedi._ That _is what's important now._

Obi-Wan nodded stiffly and followed them to the shuttle. Ry-Gaul disappeared up the landing ramp ahead of them. Siri stood at the top, waiting for him.

He was halfway to the shuttle when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Obi-Wan spun around and activated his lightsaber just in time to ground a streak of Sith lightning careening towards him. Dooku stood poised on a low dome next to the eastern spire. A section of the dome slid open to reveal an anti-air laser canon. It turned towards the grounded shuttle.

"Take off _now_!" Obi-Wan yelled at Siri as he stood his ground blocking Dooku's lightning.

Siri did not hesitate, she disappeared into the shuttle and Obi-Wan was relieved to hear the whining of the ion engines fire up into full power. It pulled away from the courtyard a moment before the canon unleashed a volley that violently split apart the duracrete where the shuttle had stood.

Having noticed the new situation on the ground below the Delta-7 tightened its arc and went in for an attack run on the anti-air canon. It scored a direct hit, but it was not enough to disable the weapon. The canon rotated and tracked the shuttle.

 _Wait a minute,_ Obi-Wan thought. _No, that can't happen._

He puffed a breath of relief when the shuttle banked hard to the left and avoided the blast. Dooku's lightning did not relent.

The starfighter came around for a second attack run and this time the dome blew up in a shower of molten slag, fire and smoke. A piece of metal was flung in Dooku's direction, and he released his attack to deflect it away.

Obi-Wan used the opportunity to Force-leap up to Dooku's level and engage him in lightsaber combat once more.

"I apologise for taking up so much of your time, Dooku," Obi-Wan said. He noted the low railing beside them and the sheer drop on the other side of the wall. Their blades clashed, slashing elegant arcs through the air as they blocked, parried, and struck out at each other.

"I grow weary of you, Kenobi," Dooku said dispassionately.

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

The starfighter continued to circle above, but the shuttle flew around the spire and hovered a distance away from the wall. The ramp was open still, and Siri leaned out, watching the conflict between Jedi and Sith.

Obi-Wan perfectly parried each of Dooku's Makashi strikes. Then he began altering the angle of his parries as he had done so many times against the training droids in the Temple. He forced Dooku to follow along with his rhythm, and he could see Dooku's anger begin to rise.

A perfectly timed parry finally gave Obi-Wan the opening he had needed, and he struck his blade down in a precise Djem So counter-attack. Dooku's lightsaber and his right hand dropped down to the courtyard below. The Sith staggered back, stunned into shocked silence as he looked at the Jedi with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan slowly advanced and held the tip of his lightsaber to Dooku's neck.

"You're a Jedi," Dooku said, pleading almost. "You cannot kill an unarmed man."

"No," Obi-Wan agreed. "It's not the Jedi way."

"You will come to regret it," Dooku sneered.

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said. "But for now I have beaten you."

Dooku bowed his head and closed his eyes. His shoulders started shaking, due to shock or emotion, Obi-Wan could not say. The roiling Force alerted him a second before Dooku's head snapped up in a hateful rage, but it was too late.

Sith lightning sprang forth from Dooku's left hand and knocked Obi-Wan's lightsaber clear out of his hand. It disappeared over the edge, down into the forest floor below. Obi-Wan was thrown to the ground and writhed in agony as the attack ripped through him.

"You are no match for the power of the dark side," Dooku said, spit flying through his teeth as he took harsh breaths.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri's voice sounded muted between the crackling lightning and the ion engines of the starships.

Obi-Wan forced his contracting muscles to obey as he struggled against Dooku's violent assault. He screamed, attempting to force the pain away as he managed to find his feet. He raised his arms in front of him, battling against the darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision.

 _He is desperate,_ Obi-Wan realised through the agony. He could clearly see Dooku's struggle. And in that knowledge Obi-Wan found understanding, serenity and compassion that drew the pain from his limbs. The Force flowed through him, stronger than he had ever experienced before.

Dooku's dark lightning retracted from Obi-Wan's body and retreated down his outstretched arms. Calm blue orbs of visible Force energy formed in the palms of Obi-Wan's hands as he took Dooku's lightning and absorbed it.

Dooku was shocked into stopping his attack.

"Impossible," Dooku said. "Nothing but a fluke."

Enraged, Dooku called upon the dark side and again fired dark lightning at Obi-Wan. The Jedi caught it again. Violent tendrils were turned into calmly swirling spheres.

Sweat drenched Obi-Wan's brow at the effort of absorbing Dooku's attack. He was tired, exhausted really. But what else could he do if Dooku would not let up? His lightsaber was out of reach and his strength was fading fast. Obi-Wan did not know how long Dooku's rage could keep him going, but he knew he could not last much longer against the powerful dark energy Dooku was mercilessly flinging at him.

Then Siri cried out for him in the same moment he sensed it coming. Blaster fire ripped through his left side. Searing agony.

 _More droids._

Obi-Wan was losing focus fast. In a last ditch effort he again changed his tactic from absorption to deflection. This time his aim was true, and Dooku was sent flying by the force of his own attack. Obi-Wan did not linger to see Dooku's body hit the wall. He did not pause to see if the man survived. He did not even take note of the starfighter flying down to attack the new wave of battle droids.

He took a step onto the parapet and leaped for the open ramp of the hovering shuttle.

Siri caught him by his outstretched arm and pulled him aboard. He collapsed. His weight dragged Siri down to the floor with him. His breathing hitched, the pain suddenly overwhelming. He could feel the hole in his gut and the raw nerves still pulsing with the effects of Dooku's dark attack.

He closed his eyes, attempting to will the sudden moisture away.

"Just breathe," Siri said, her voice steady. "Breathe, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sucked in a breath and agony ripped through him.

"Master?" Obi-Wan knew that voice. " _Master!_ "

"Anakin," Obi-Wan wheezed. The face of his padawan appeared above him. He brought his left hand up to the boy's— _young man's—_ face and held it against his clammy cheek. "Sorry it took so long. . . to find you."

"It's ok, master," Anakin said, tears in his eyes. "I knew you'd find me eventually. Just hang on ok?"

Obi-Wan tried to give Anakin a reassuring smile, but the dark edges around his vision continued to narrow as sound drifted further and further away.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note at the bottom.

* * *

RESOLVE I

* * *

13.

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed when he woke was a knot of dread lodged in his chest. He snapped his eyes open and took stock of his surroundings. Wide windows, the blinds drawn. Walls, chair, bed, flora, datapad, more flora. Earth tones. Green healing crystals. Halls of Healing.

He was in the Jedi Temple's Halls of Healing.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, taking note of how his ribs ached when his lungs expanded. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his side stopped him immediately.

 _All right I admit it,_ he thought. _Not my best idea._

Obi-Wan relaxed his muscles and tried to find the source of the fearful feeling. He remembered going to Serenno and finding Anakin. He remembered fighting Dooku. He remembered Siri and Ry-Gaul showing up with their padawans, and he definitely remembered Garen flying a starfighter over the compound. _Was his leg even healed yet?_

He remembered losing his lightsaber.

He remembered seeing Anakin leaning over him in the ship, awake, telling him to hold on.

Anakin was all right.

 _Why do I feel this palpable dread?_

Pain flared through his body then. The nerves jolted with searing jabs, almost like Dooku's lightning was crackling around his form once more. Sweat shone on his face as he battled against the pain. His arms shook as he tried to push himself upright, the pain in his side flaring again.

"Be still, Kenobi," Vokara Che barrelled through the door. She gently pushed him back onto the bed and placed the green healing crystals on his chest. The Force hummed through them as the healer drew on its power to calm Obi-Wan's agitated nervous system.

"How bad?" Obi-Wan asked once he'd recovered enough of his breath.

"You're healed," Vokara said. "But the body has its own wisdom. The pain will linger for a time."

"Rather inconvenient," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps," Vokara said. "But the body knows when it's time to slow down, even if the mind doesn't."

"Slow sounds good," Obi-Wan conceded. He was tired, and not just physically. "How is Anakin?"

Vokara gave him a sympathetic look. "He's on the mend, but it will take time. From what I can tell he's become dependant on Dreamdust. There is also evidence of Tranqarest in his system. I'm assuming his captors sedated him in order to force the addiction on him. No doubt part of some cruel torture or conditioning treatment."

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. He'd seen the marks on Anakin's arms, of course, but he'd hoped. . . "Where is he now?"

"In the gardens," Vokara said. "It seems to soothe him. I have cleared all toxins from his body, yet he will continue to struggle for a time."

"And his mind?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd heard Anakin speak two sentences on the ship, and that was hardly enough to determine the state of his padawan's mentality.

"He's kept to himself and has refused to speak to anyone about the ordeal until he's spoken to you. Not even Master Yoda has been able to get him to talk," Vokara said.

"I'd like to see him."

"I'll have an assistant healer escort him here soon."

* * *

Siri stood in the doorway, feet shoulder width apart and arms crossed. Obi-Wan sat propped up on a stack of pillows, trying to ignore the discontent rolling off her. Under normal circumstances Obi-Wan would have had something clever to say, but the situation was far from normal.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan broke the silence. "For taking care of Anakin."

Siri shook her head, her eyes softening as she leaned to one side. "He was beside himself when you lost consciousness. Ry-Gaul had to restrain him so I could administer first aid to you. Really, it was Ferus who calmed him down."

"Ferus?" Obi-Wan said, unable to hide his surprise. Anakin and Ferus had never seen eye-to-eye. For him to calm Anakin would have been a feat indeed. "How did he manage that?"

"He told Anakin that you would be fine because if you were too stubborn to give up on him, you were definitely too stubborn to die to a simple blaster wound," Siri said. "I think it had less to do with what Ferus said, and everything to do with _how_ he said it. He spoke to Anakin as though the years since Korriban had never happened."

Obi-Wan stared at the sheets, a half smile on his face, voice incredulous as he said, "And that calmed him down?"

"Somehow," Siri chuckled, but she sobered quickly. A few silent moments passed, then she said, "I don't agree with how you went about things."

"Few would," Obi-Wan sighed. "I've not. . . I've not heard any news. Has there been a statement from the CIS?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan sighed. Perhaps that was the dread he'd felt earlier.

"They thanked the Jedi for saving their leader from a terrorist attack."

 _What?_

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "I think I misheard you."

"No, you heard right," Siri said. Positive words they were, but Siri was frowning, and Obi-Wan understood why.

"It makes no sense," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi function as a unit of the Republic. This would have been a perfect opportunity to sow mistrust in the Order, and surely that would have led to the secession of more systems. I don't understand."

"No one seems to," Siri shrugged. "But that's what happened."

"And Dooku?"

"Officialy he's recovering from his injuries at a private retreat," Siri said. "Unofficially there's been no whisper of his whereabouts."

"What in the blazes is he up to. . ."

"We might not know for a very long time," Siri said and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. "Obi-Wan. . ."

Siri looked away, swallowing her words. Obi-Wan frowned. It wasn't like her to show any measure of uncertainty.

"Is everything all right?" He prompted in a soft tone.

Siri's eyes snapped to Obi-Wan's. "I recall asking you that exact question, before you vanished," Siri said.

"Do you remember my answer as well?" Obi-Wan turned sideways and dropped his feet off the bed to face Siri directly. He winced at the slight jolt the movement caused to his midsection. Siri's hand came up to his arm to steady him in case he needed it.

"You said 'it will be'," Siri looked away.

"Did I lie?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to catch her eye again.

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Siri frowned.

"Maybe," Obi-Wan sighed. "But it turned out all right, didn't it?"

"We'll find out when we face the council."

"You mean you've not been debriefed yet?"

"No," Siri said. "The council wanted to wait until you were on your feet again. We're all in the same starship on this one. You, me, Ry-Gaul, and Garen. The only ones off the hook are our padawans because we take responsibility for them. And let's face it, they wouldn't have stayed behind even if we ordered them to."

"I should never have sent that message," Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've put you all in a terrible position."

"We put ourselves there," Siri argued. "I knew something was off when you. . . Anyway. Garen came to me and asked if I knew what was wrong with you. Then a few days later Ry-Gaul forwards me the message you sent to his ship on Kashyyyk. Of course we were going to follow you. You gundark. And we're all accountable for ourselves, thank you."

Obi-Wan couldn't very well argue with that, even though he wanted to.

"We'll be censured," he said.

"I know," Siri's eyes were stern, determined. "But it was worth it. You might well have died if we hadn't come. And then Anakin would have been lost for good."

There was only one thing left to say. He placed a hand on Siri's shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"You've said that already."

"And I'll say it again," Obi-Wan raised his brows, giving her a cheeky grin. "Thank you."

Siri frowned, but she could not hide the slight twitch of her lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

When Anakin walked into the room Obi-Wan found it hard to remain stoic. The young man's face showed uncertainty and was still a little pale, but apart from how thin he was he looked healthy. His hair had been washed and cut short, except for the strands that would become a padawan braid once more.

"I don't know where to start," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"If you don't know, master," Anakin looked down at the ground. "How am I supposed to?"

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat. The humility took him off guard. He'd expected an emotional reaction. Accusation. Not this calm submission.

"Come sit," Obi-Wan indicated the chair next to the bed. "How are you fairing?"

Anakin sat down and wrung his hands. His eyes stayed on the floor. "I'm. . . How are you feeling, master? I didn't see the fight, but Tru said it was bad."

"You've spoken to Tru?" Obi-Wan asked, allowing Anakin to evade the question for the moment.

"On the ship, and he came to visit yesterday," Anakin clenched his hands into loose fists. "He said it was rough."

"Rough," Obi-Wan nodded his head. "It was nothing compared to what you've endured since Korriban, I'm sure."

Anakin swallowed, his eyes moving in a skittish pattern. "I deserved it," Anakin finally said, staring at his hands.

"What? No, never," Obi-Wan shook his head firmly. "No one deserves what you've been through."

"I was foolish, I went against orders," Anakin said. Relief rose in Obi-Wan's chest with the sudden passion in Anakin's voice. _That's_ more like Anakin. "And I got overpowered like a youngling trying to fight a master."

"I think I just heard you admit to your lack of experience and wisdom," Obi-Wan said, his tone flippant.

"What?" Anakin looked up in surprise and finally met his mentor's steady gaze.

Obi-Wan's eyes softened. He placed a supporting hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "The path to wisdom is often paved with poor decisions and terrible hardships. What's important is that we learn from it. But do not dwell on your mistakes, Anakin. Once you've earned the lesson, the mistake is no longer important."

"I was angry," Anakin said, looking down at his hands again. "Angry that the council chose Ferus. I didn't understand why they were holding me back, and I wanted to show them that they were wrong."

"And now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Now I'm. . . ashamed," Anakin's hands shook. "I was arrogant. It didn't matter that I was strong. I was a stupid kid and I had no idea what I was doing."

"Strength, power. . . Temptations that lead to the dark side, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Jedi do not seek power because it is a corrupting influence. You were born with an immense potential for power, and that has cast a heavy burden on your journey. I was waiting for you to fall victim to your own arrogance. It was a lesson I could not teach you. You had to learn it for yourself. I'm only regretful that it happened the way it did, and that I wasn't able to free you sooner. The more time passed the more I feared that the Sith would manipulate you to their side."

"You didn't trust that I would resist?" Anakin asked, suddenly upset.

"I questioned whether or not I had done enough to prepare you for such trials," Obi-Wan tried to reassure. "I failed you, Anakin. I wasn't able to protect you."

Anakin frowned and looked down at his hands again. He stayed silent. _He knows I failed him,_ Obi-Wan thought. _But he's too kind to voice it._

They sat in silence for a time. Anakin rubbed at his hands and arms. A nervous behaviour attributed to the withdrawal. Obi-Wan searched through the Force and tried to get a read on what Anakin was feeling, but the young man's shields were impenetrable.

"Will I still be your padawan?" Anakin suddenly asked. The question caught Obi-Wan off guard. It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Anakin didn't _want_ to be his padawan any longer.

"If you want to be," Obi-Wan said.

"Good," Anakin said and met Obi-Wan's eyes again. A cheeky grin crept across the young man's face. "What other padawan would want to put up with you anyway?"

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't lost your wit," Obi-Wan chuckled, feeling lighter than he had in years.

* * *

Obi-Wan was the last to arrive at the council chambers. Garen, Ry-Gaul, and Siri all stood stoically outside, their hands folded into opposite sleeves of their brown cloaks. They greeted him with polite nods, which he returned.

Seeing that all four Jedi were finally present, the Temple Guard stepped aside and motioned for them to enter the chambers. Ry-Gaul walked in first, followed by Siri and Garen. Obi-Wan brought up the rear and took his place at the right side of their line-up, in the centre of the circular room.

All twelve masters were present, as was expected. They looked stern. None more so than Yoda. The four Jedi bowed as one to the masters seated around them.

"Let's start with you, Kenobi," Mace Windu said, diving straight in. "You left the Temple with Master Ry-Gaul and his padawan in order to assist with a survival exercise on Kashyyyk. You abandoned your duty. Why?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and stepped forward. Mace already knew the answer. He'd effectively given him his personal blessing before he'd left. But he was now facing Mace Windu the Master of the Order. He was facing the council, not a friend.

"As you know master, I had been gathering information over the past few years in the hopes of finding my padawan. Two years ago I drew the conclusion that I would find him on Serenno, based more on feeling than tangible proof. It was around that time that the CIS was formed, and in light of that I heeded the council's warning and did not set out to investigate."

"We do not need a history lesson, Kenobi," Mace said.

"Yes master," Obi-Wan gave a short bow, chastised. "I abandoned my duty on Kashyyyk to go to Serenno. I was already planning a way to leave Coruscant when Ry-Gaul asked me to assist in his padawan's training exercise."

"How did you get to Serenno?" Mace asked.

"I met a botanist at the Kashyyyk spaceport whose party happened to be headed for Toprawa. They allowed me to travel with them, and from there I hired a pilot to take me to Serenno," Obi-Wan noted how Yoda's ears twitched and eyes narrowed, a sure sign that he was displeased.

"Know how unstable the situation is, you do," the ancient master said. "Still defy the council you did. Acceptable, is it?"

"No master," Obi-Wan said. "I understood the gravity of my decision when I made it. Despite the positive outcome of the situation, I know that my actions warrant censure. I was prepared to be renounced by the Jedi Order and to be marked as an enemy of both the Republic and CIS when I set out for Serenno. I now defer to your judgement."

A ripple travelled through the council chambers as the masters communicated silently with one another.

"Attachment you feel to your padawan," Yoda said.

"It is a master's duty to protect and guide their padawan until they are ready to face life as a Jedi Knight on their own," Obi-Wan said. "What kind of Jedi would I be if I left my padawan to the mercy of the Sith?"

"Fall to darkness padawans sometimes do," Yoda said. "Fell to darkness your own master's padawan before you once did."

"With respect, master," Obi-Wan said. "Xanatos was never at the mercy of the Sith. He fell to his own greed and vengeance. The two situations are not comparable."

"Risk peace _you_ did, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Risk much you did for _your_ own greed. A form of attachment greed is. Know this you do!"

"With respect, master," Obi-Wan knelt down before the council. "I do not claim to be wise, but I _felt_ what would happen if Anakin were to be left in the Sith's care. My actions were not to satisfy my own feelings. I would have gone much sooner if I hadn't struggled so much to reconcile what I _knew_ to be right with what the council demanded.

"I am the only Jedi in a thousand years to have battled a Sith lord and live," Obi-Wan said, his voice not in the least boastful, rather he sounded like a man burdened with a great weight. "I saw my master fall to Darth Maul. I saw the hatred and satisfaction in his eyes as he turned towards me to gloat, while Qui-Gon lay dying. I felt the Sith's anger and his desire to inflict more pain. If I abandoned Anakin, a boy who is arguably the strongest Force-sensitive in the galaxy's history, to become what that Sith embodied. . . I would not be worth my Force-given existence. I would have condemned, not just the boy, but the Jedi Order as well. I question why the council cannot see this."

"The council sees more than you may realise, Kenobi," Mace said. His tone held no reproach. "But the Jedi Order is not as independent as we once were. We are answerable to the Republic."

"And the Sith answer to no one," Obi-Wan stayed kneeling. "They do not play by the same rules."

"And what rules would you have the Jedi play by?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan became acutely aware of all the eyes focusing on his form. "That is not for me to decide, master," he said.

"Yet ask you we do," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan was hesitant to speak out in defiance against the council, because he understood the difficulties the council faced. He understood how complicated the bureaucracy sometimes made it to perform their oath-sworn duties. But he would not be less than truthful. Despite Dooku's fall to darkness, the man did have a point. Obi-Wan breathed in calmly and said, "We cannot let politics dictate the limits of our compassion."

"Easy to say that is," Yoda said, nodding his head. "But difficult in practice. In the Senate fear and mistrust in the Jedi some have sown. Show them that we are not the enemy, we must."

Quiet settled over the chambers as each Jedi present seemed to consider Yoda's words carefully. Obi-Wan still knelt in the middle of the room. Ry-Gaul, Siri, and Garen stood quietly behind him.

"How did you find your padawan?" Mace asked. "How did you know where he was? It's our understanding that the location was very remote."

"The Force showed me the way, master, during deep meditation," Obi-Wan said.

"And what happened when you found your padawan?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Anakin was unconscious," Obi-Wan briefly met the Cerean master's eyes. "I carried him, with the intent of leaving as quickly and quietly as I arrived, but Dooku knew I was there. He made sure that I had to go through him if I wanted to get Anakin out safely."

"You fought him then?" Adi Galia asked.

"Yes, master."

"And were your suspicions correct?" Mace Windu asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Is he a Sith lord?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. Fighting Dooku had felt different compared to fighting Darth Maul. Objectively the battle against Dooku had been more dangerous and more difficult, but he had not sensed the same type of vengeful hatred that he'd once sensed from Maul. But was the distinction really important? Maul had been a feral beast compared to Dooku's tightly controlled mannerisms, but both exuded the same suffocating darkness.

"There is no doubt that Dooku has been trained in the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan said. "I believe he is a Sith lord, yes. Stopping him is a matter of urgency."

"How so?" Ki-Adi-mundi asked. Mace Windu glanced sideways at a very subdued Yoda.

"He seeks to destroy the Jedi. He believes that we have become complacent," Obi-Wan said. "He resents that the Order has resigned itself to the political agenda of the Republic."

"Yes, left the Order with much resentment he did. The tipping point Qui-Gon Jinn's death was. Hmm," Yoda tapped his gimer stick against the floor, then nodded to Mace Windu. "Much to think about the council has."

"Thank you, Kenobi," Mace said.

Obi-Wan stood and stepped back in the line next to Garen.

"Ry-Gaul, Tachi, Muln," Mace said. "Which one of you was the mastermind behind deciding to follow Kenobi on an unsanctioned mission?"

"It was unanimous," Ry-Gaul said without any hesitation.

"Unanimous," Mace parroted with his brows raised. "Tachi, elaborate, please."

Siri took a step forward. "Master Ry-Gaul contacted me from Kashyyyk and said that Obi-Wan had left him a message stating that the Force had guided him to do something that would prevent him from returning to the Temple for a very long time. He was understandably concerned and asked me if I had any insights into the situation. I had a hunch, but it wasn't until I contacted Bant Eerin and asked if she knew anything that my suspicions were confirmed."

"Bant Eerin is involved as well?" Adi Galia asked.

"Only in that she was able to provide information," Siri said. "She and Knight Kenobi have been close since they were younglings. When I explained the situation to her she told me that he'd likely gone to Serenno. I didn't know it at the time, but Knight Muln had contacted her independently of myself as well."

Obi-Wan listened intently as Siri described how Ry-Gaul told them to meet him and his padawan on Skorrupon. She described how she and Ferus boarded a public freighter that same day and met up with Ry-Gaul the next. She described how Garen Muln contacted them the moment they reverted to realspace in the Serenno system, having arrived hours before them.

"And you did all this without hesitation?" Mace Windu asked.

"We were there on Korriban when Skywalker was taken, master," Siri said. "We felt the same darkness that Obi-Wan felt, and we witnessed his desperate attempt to save his padawan from it. We did what we did because it was the right thing to do. If Soara Antana and her padawan weren't currently on a sensitive diplomatic mission I'm sure they would have joined us."

"And you, Muln?" Mace asked. Siri stepped back in the line. "You weren't part of that mission. What's your excuse?"

Garen shrugged and spoke without stepping forward. "Obi-Wan is my brother. I'd die for him, as I know he would for me."

Mace shook his head. "Since the CIS has responded in such an unexpected way none of you will face an official censure, however," Mace paused, his eyes stern as he let the moment produce the necessary gravity. "In the future you _will_ clear your intentions with the council _before_ you act."

The four Jedi bowed as one, accepting the council's rebuke with humility.

"Before we conclude this," Mace continued. "Master Ry-Gaul, please tell me what you perceived of Kenobi's state of mind when you arrived on the scene."

"He kept a clear head," Ry-Gaul said. "His judgements were sound."

Obi-Wan almost grinned at the characteristically short answer. Ry-Gaul only ever spoke as much as was necessary.

But then the silent Jedi decided to surprise them all.

"Masters," Ry-Gaul said and stepped forward. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the unexpected turn. The council seemed to straighten their spines in anticipation of what the Master would say. "Obi-Wan Kenobi has demonstrated restraint and endurance under near impossible circumstances. He has demonstrated that he is not only compassionate and wise, but that he has an unbreakable spirit. He has become uniquely strong in the Force, and his skills with a lightsaber are nearly unmatched. He has also shown a mastery of Tutaminis that few masters have achieved."

"Yes, we've read your written report, Master Ry-Gaul," Mace Windu said. "We have also watched the droid-cam footage."

 _Droid-cam?_ Obi-Wan thought. _Did Ry-Gaul catch the battle on droid-cam?_

"I commend him for his resolve to save his padawan from a terrible fate, despite every possible obstacle thrown in his way," Ry-Gaul said, then bowed and stepped back.

"Masters," Obi-Wan said. "I was unaware of any droid-cam footage. If we have Dooku on droid-cam we ca—"

"The council is still deliberating the issue," Mace said. Obi-Wan bowed and held his tongue. "But Master Ry-Gaul is right. It will be official soon so we may as well say it now."

Yoda nodded his head and tapped his gimer stick against the floor. "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said. "In light of these trials you have overcome, consider you a Jedi Master, this council does."

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how things had turned out the way they did. He'd expected a severe censure, instead he'd been made a Master. It humbled him, because he felt he still had so much left to learn. He'd just gotten his padawan back, and their journey together would no doubt bring many more challenges.

A small smile settled on his face at the thought that soon he and Anakin would be out there again, together, taking on the world and all the trouble they would inevitably get caught up in.

With a gentle wave of the hand Obi-Wan slid the door to his quarters open, and was met with chaos.

Anakin sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a half-built astromech droid and its parts.

"Master," he said as he looked up in surprise. "I hope you don't mind. Tru brought me this droid to work on. They took it out of an old Delta model starfighter and it needs a modified body that's able to integrate with the new Eta interceptors."

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said. "I'm glad to see you're keeping busy."

"Busy is good," Anakin said as he turned back to the droid.

"Come here for a moment," Obi-Wan said and waited until Anakin stood in front him. He then brought a hand to the loose strands of hair behind Anakin's right ear. "The council wants me to make certain that you are healthy in body, mind, and spirit before we throw you back into Jedi life, but on this one thing I don't think we need to delay.

Obi-Wan separated the clump of hair into three even parts. "Master, padawan, the Force," he said, fondly remembering the first time he'd completed the humble task He braided the hair, adding the beads that marked Anakin's journey as his padawan. When he fastened the last band Obi-Wan said, "The master teaches the padawan, the padawan teaches the master, and the Force guides them both. We are bound together by an ancient tradition, our journeys intertwined."

"A fresh start," Anakin said, staring at the tip of his new braid.

Dread flashed through Obi-Wan then. The same dread he'd felt when he first woke in the Halls of Healing. He pushed the feeling away and released it into the Force. There was nothing wrong in the present moment, and he'd meditate on the Sith-spawned feeling later. Anakin was safe.

"Here," Obi-Wan said and held out a famliar lightsaber hilt to Anakin. "I've been hanging onto it for you, since Korriban."

Anakin took the hilt and gently clipped it to his belt without meeting Obi-Wan's eyes. "Thank you, master. I'm sorry I lost it."

"It's sometimes unavoidable. I'll be making a trip to Ilum soon," Obi-Wan said. "For a new crystal."

"Wait. . . you lost your lightsaber?" Anakin's grin could have powered the entire city planet of Coruscant, so bright was it. "But master, you said the lightsaber is a Jedi's _life_."

"I didn't. . . I didn't lose it," Obi-Wan said. Anakin raised a sceptical brow. "All right, I lost it. But it was during a very intense battle and there was no time to retrieve it."

Anakin laughed and sat down with the droid parts again. For a time Obi-Wan simply watched him work. It was as though Korriban and the years since had never happened.

Obi-Wan didn't know if it were a good or bad thing.

 _He still hasn't spoken about what happened during his captivity, yet he's behaving so normally. Should it concern me, or should I be grateful?_

 _All I can do is be patient. If there are cracks they will reveal themselves in time._

 _For now, I will simply appreciate the moment._

* * *

END OF BOOK I

* * *

Notes:

1\. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story to the end. Your supportive comments always puts a smile on my face.

2\. To the Guest reviewer who paid me the enormous compliment of comparing my work to Ruth Baulding's; I am extremely humbled by your comment, because it was Ruth Baulding's work that originally inspired me to start writing. As I keep writing I will do my best to deserve the praise. Thank you.

3\. Book II is done! However, I need some time to read over it to make sure the continuity is there. I already know there are a couple chapters that may have to undergo substantial editing. As such, I will take a 2-3 week break before posting chapter 1 of Book II. Make sure you hit the follow author button if you want to be notified when I post the new book.

4\. And finally; I hope you all enjoyed this first book. I had a blast writing it. Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you!


End file.
